


Michael & John: A Story of Friendship

by Galandrielle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galandrielle/pseuds/Galandrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys meet each other at a camp and they immediately become friends. But the situations, the hard times at their lives will stagger their friendship. Will they be able to stay together and bonded?</p><p>P.S. The characters belong to me, or especially my head. (The only exceptions are the characters that exist in real life. They, they just belong to themselves.) So, if you feel like using them, ask my permission. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Michael's parents had married too early, without completely knowing each other. So after the honeymoon, they were always fighting. His father was a drunk and irresponsible man. His mother was gentle and kind. She soon kicked him out of the house and asked divorse, but after she sent the apply she realised she was pregnant. She couldn't stop thinking what to do. Finally, she took the big decision: She would raise the child herself. She already had the support of her younger sister, who wasn't married yet. She could make it. Even without the father's help. As well about him, when he figured out the pregnancy, he vanished, after he agreed sending a few money every month to help on raising the child. But he never wanted to see his son.  


John's parents were businessmen. They first met during a meeting, but they married two years later, because of their really full schedule. They spent their honeymoon in the greek island Santorini, enjoying sightseeing, sunbathing and watching the wonderful sunsets this island offers. That honeymoon really made them forget their full schedule, feel again like college students who enjoy travelling and living the moment and think better their plans for a family. But another three years passed until they were actually waiting for a child. But the pregnant woman, like her husband, had put her work as the first priority and not her pregnancy. The result was an earlier birth. The doctors were doupted if the child would live. It was born really thin and pale. They believed that even if it lived, it would face compilations to its health. But in their biggest surprise, the child was really healthy. Skinny, but still healthy. And it remained like this for ever.


	2. Camp

July 1995, Missoula, Montana

"Oh, he's kicking again!" aunt Janet said in excitement. "He wants to go out."  
8th-year-old Michael looked at his mother, who was smiling at her younger sister. "It's about time" she answered and then she stared at her son.  
\- Janet, I think I should tell him now...  
\- Emma, I have been clear. I have no problem with Michael being here when I give birth. If you are really looking for a reason to send him in a camp, do it for helping him socialize a little bit more. Not because of my situation.  
\- But it's not just that! It's also the other thing... You know what I'm talking about...  
\- Yeah, I know... Go ahead, then.  
\- Mike, my little angel! Come here, please!  
Michael came up to his mother, who put him sit on her knees.  
\- I thought about sending you in a camp for two weeks, so that you can meet even more kids of your age. Do you like the idea, my little boy?  
Michael remembered all the cartoons and movies he had watched which included camps. He would actually live all the adventures the camps were offering? With his faith friends he would find there?  
\- Of course I want to go, mom! That is amazing! And you will visit me, right?  
His mother bit her lip when she heard that question.  
\- I don't know, Michael. The camp is really far away from home. It's actually on the limits between Montana and Idaho. But I promise you I will try to visit you. Ok, my sweetheart?  
Michael nodded. He was scared. It would be the first time he wouldn't see his beloved mother for more than one day. Neither her, nor his aunt. They were the ones that actually raised him. He had already learned his father didn't have a purpose to return. The only male figure who existed on his life was very recent. It was his uncle David, who was married with his aunt more than a year. He didn't know much about him.  
He promised to himself to be brave. For his mother. For his aunt. For himself. He had to try. He had to be strong. It was only two weeks. If he was able to find friends and have fun, then those two weeks would stay unforgettable for ever. And the camp would literally be as great as his home.

 

Three days later, Rosaline Camp

Michael was walking slowly, having a look at every child in the camp, trying to discover each one's personality. He was already feeling strangely and lonely, but he was trying not to think about it. It couldn't be like that all the time, could it? But he was still missing his mother and his aunt. That was something too hard not to think about it.  
He was keeping walking and thinking, when suddenly his eye caught something different. An elder boy, really muscular, was bullying another kid, probably the same age with him.  
\- Hey, skinny! For the last time, give me your chocolate!  
\- No! It's mine! Only if you ask me politely I might give you a piece!  
\- Well then! Since you don't want to give it the good way, I will take it with the bad way!  
The bully took the chocolate from the kid's hand and then he pushed him so strongly, that he fell on the ground, hurting badly his elbows. He started crying, whereas the bully challengely chewed some chocolate, laughed snidely and walked away.  
Michael approached the kid and helped it get up. He opened his bag, took of some patches his mother had given him and he started taking care of the pour kid's elbows, who in the meantime didn't say a word, but his cry had started to settle down. When Michael finished, he made a step back and looked that kid better.  
He was actually really skinny and really, really pale. He was a little bit taller than Michael, but generally they had pretty much the same height. His hair was black as the darkest night and looking into his bright green eyes you could see something different, something that it didn't belong to the real world, something... Just something.  
When the kid realised that Michael was staring at him, he lowered his head with shy. He said, rubbing his feet on the ground:  
\- Thank you for the help... That boy was really mean to me.  
\- He sure was! Michael answered.  
They stayed like this quietly for a few moments. Michael was the first to speak after he remembered the brunch he had with him.  
\- Hey, I have something that will cheer you up!  
He started searching his bag, whereas the other boy rised his head up with curiosity. Finally, Michael took of a chocolate, cut it in half, he reached out his hand with the one half to the boy's side and said:  
\- For you... since that boy took yours...  
The boy widened his eyes, looked at Michael and said with hesitation:  
\- But... I don't want you to lack this chocolate... It's not right, it's yours...  
\- Exactly. It is mine and I choose what to do with it. And I choose to share it with you.  
With that answer, the boy took the chocolate from Michael's hand and for the first time, he smiled.  
\- Thank you so much...  
\- I'm Michael, by the way, Michael introdused himself. What's your name?  
\- I'm John. Nice to meet you, Michael.  
\- Nice to meet you, John.


	3. Treasure Hunt

John was already feeling better. His elbows were still hurting, but he didn't care. He was happy that someone actually helped him. Someone made him feel better. Someone who could be a great friend. He felt like Michael could be that friend. He was having a better look at him without being shy, while he was eating his chocolate.  
Michael was pretty much the same height with John, but just a little bit shorter. His skin was touched by the sun, showing that he wasn't from Idaho, like John. His hair were as brown as a tree stump and his eyes had a shade of brown which was between the shades of honey and dark brown. Staring into his eyes, John could see dreams, expectations and happiness. He was feeling more happiness that he ever felt in his life by looking at those eyes.  
Michael noticed that John was staring at him and said:  
\- As I see, you're not that shy to me now, are you?  
\- Oh, sorry!  
John yelled quickly and turned his face into the sky.  
\- I just wanted... Ummm....  
He didn't finish what he wanted to say, because his eye caught a piece of paper floating in the sky. He waited until it was close enough and then he jumped and grabbed it. He unwrapped it and started reading. Michael stood next to him and started reading with him.

 

To anyone who finds this paper.

The paper you are holding to your hands is a treasure map. It was a treasure I used to had, a treasure that used to expess me. But it doesn't anymore. It just doesn't.  
But I am sure it does express you. That's why it belongs to you. But you have to prove yourself you are worthy of it. If you solve the puzzles, if you follow the directions correctly, then you are worth to own this unique treasure. But you have to begin at night, when everyone is asleep. If you don't, then the treasure will be gone for ever. You have the right to have one companion.  
Everything you need is in the back of the paper. Good Luck.

Someone who lost him/herself.

 

John turned the paper backwards. A map was drawn with full details, directions and many puzzles. John quickly examined the map and then he looked at Michael.  
\- A treasure hunting... That's interesting...  
He looked again at the paper. He was trying to realise the start point, when Michael asked:  
\- Are you going to find the treasure alone?  
John stared at Michael. He was looking willing to help. He had an interest about that adventure that John could see into his eyes. He could trust him. They could find the treasure together. They could share it. They could be bonded with this adventure.  
He took a deep breath, he smiled at Michael and answered:  
\- Of course not! You will come with me! If you want to, we will begin tonight. If you're not afraid, of course!  
With these words, Michael smiled more than ever and answered in excitement:  
\- I'm not afraid of anything! We can do this as a team! When and where shall we meet?  
John examined the map again and answered:  
\- To the sunken tree next to the cafeteria. Let's say at midnight. Everyone is asleep until then.  
\- I will be there!  
John smiled with Michael's acceptance and the excitement he had. He was feeling exciting as well. He had the fear of being caught in the middle of the night, but it wasn't as powerful as the excitement he and Michael had.  
Yes. He could trust Michael.

Midnight

The boys met in the sunken tree, as it was arranged. While they were walking according to the directions, John noticed that Michael was uncomfotable. He was also feeling weird, especially with his fear of darkness. But he could handle it. He stared Michael straight to his eyes and asked:  
\- What's wrong, Michael?  
Michael looked at him akwardly. He lowered his head and answered:  
\- Remember when I told you I'm not afraid of anything?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well, I lied! I am afraid of something! And that is the dark! I feel so scared...  
John put his hand in Michael's. That move made Michael lift his head and look John with surprise and relief. John whispered at him, having their faces close to each other:  
\- Let me tell you a secret... I'm also afraid of the darkness. But we can face it. Together. Nothing that is hiding in the dark will beat us. As long as we're not afraid and we are together, nothing is going to stop us. Nothing.  
And with that last word, John tightened Michael's arm. Michael smiled at him, he tightened his hand back and said in excitement:  
\- Nothing is going to stop us! Let's find the treasure!

Later

\- Is that it?  
\- If the directions are correct, then yes. We are in the right place.  
John put the treasure map in his pocket and he came close to a spot inside a tree circle, followed by Michael. They both started digging with some beach shovels they had carried. After a minute, they found a small box. Michael took it out of the hole they opened and looked at it in disbelief.  
\- That's the treasure? It's small! I wonder what's inside...  
John came next to him whereas Michael was opening the box. Inside, there were two marbles.  
The first marble had inside all colors the sun has during the sunrise. You could actually see the sun to rise in a wonderful morning if you looked really closely. You could see majesty. The second marble had inside all the nature colours. By seeing all the shades of brown, green and blue, you could feel like you actually belong to the nature. You could feel more peaceful.  
Michael took both marbles to his hands.  
\- You know what? It might be small, but I have to say this treasure is worth... I've never seen marbles like these.  
He stared at John. He took his hand and put in it the second marble. John looked at him with surprice.  
\- Why do you give me this particular marble?  
\- I want you to have it. I feel like it should be yours. I feel like it was waiting for you. Just like the other one was waiting for me. But they were waiting together. So this probably means we're bonded. I feel like we are now. Do you feel like this?  
John looked at his marble and then he let himself one more time sink into Michael's eyes. Suddenly, he could see all the colors of the sunrise. That made him smile. Yes. Michael deserved the first marble. He was feeling that Michael was the sunshine into his heart. And he was feeling that he did deserve the marble in his hand. He felt peacefull... and happy.  
\- Mike... Of course I feel like this! We are now bonded! So that means we are friends... Right???  
\- Johnny... Of course we are.


	4. Frozen Heart

That night, Michael and John became friends. They were always playing together, having fun together. Michael had actually got over his fear of not being close to his mother. With John, he was feeling more calmfully, more... peacefully.  
That was the reason why he gave him this particular marble. He knew that it belonged to him when he looked at it. He felt exactly the same he felt looking at John. Peaceful, calm and out of the real world. Yes. John deserved that marble.

Two weeks passed really quickly and the two boys had to say goodbye. They promised they will meet again next summer. They would see each other again in a year. They could wait until then. They could.

 

October 1997, Missoula, Montana

Michael had stayed home with his 2-year-old cousin, Sean, his uncle David and his stepfather Nathan. His mother and his aunt had gone for shopping and they were late. He was spending his time playing with Sean and enjoying his company.  
He had found him when he returned from the camp two years ago, and he had also found out that his mother was dating with Nathan. She was married with him about a year now, and he was as helpful as he could to her and Michael. He was as resposible as Michael's real father would never be.  
But Michael was still feeling Nathan's presence weird. He never had a father, so it was akward to actually have someone being like his father. But he was keeping his feelings inside so that he wouldn't upset his mother. Her morale was better than before.

He had put his cousin on his knees and he was reading him a book, when the telephone rang. Nathan picked it up.  
\- Hello?... Yes, it is me... Yes, I'm her husband... Yes, I know her sister... What? How did it happen?... Are they okay?... They... didn't make it... I'm coming...  
Nathan hanged up the phone. He looked devastated. Uncle David came close to him.  
\- What happened?  
\- Emma and Janet... A car accident happened... They... they didn't make it...

Michael stared at both of them frozen. Even though he was only 10 years old, he had realised what had just happened. He had realised that he would never see neither his mother, nor his aunt ever again. Tears started coming out. He got up, run to his room and bursted in tears.

 

3 days later, Graveyard of Missoula

Michael stared at the grave, holding his cousin's hand. Pain and tears were dominating his heart, looking at it. The names, written coldly:

 

 _Emma Blunt, 1965 - 1997_  
Janet Blunt, 1970 - 1997

Beloved sisters, wives and mothers  
May they rest in peace ______

That day was the day that Michael Blunt's life would change. For ever.

 

July 1998, Rosaline Camp

Michael was walking slowly into the camp, with his head down. The 9 months that had passed since the funeral had frozen his heart. His and his cousin's life had started turning into a nightmare.  
Nathan wasn't helping him with his homework, like his mother used to. It wasn't completely clear, but his behaviour wasn't the same as before. He was jerkier to him and his cousin, and uncle David didn't do anything about it. Everything was different.

While Michael was walking, someone yelled his name. He raised his head and saw John walking towards him with a smile.  
\- Mike! It's so great to see you! How's everything back to your home?  
Michael stared at him coldly. He was happy to see him, but he couldn't admit it to himself. He generally wasn't feeling anymore. He had become a monster. But he didn't care.  
John realised that something was wrong and asked hesitantly:  
\- Is... is everything okay? Please talk to me... What's wrong???  
Michael couldn't be quiet anymore. Angrily, he yelled:  
\- Leave me alone! That's not your business! Why do you show that you care? No one cares about me! NO ONE!!!  
And, without letting John say a word, he walked quickly away from him.


	5. Hope

2 weeks later, Idaho Falls, Idaho

John Cole had returned home. But he wasn't the same. Nothing was the same anymore. The darkness, one of his biggest fears in his entire life, was filling his whole existence. And the reason? His best friend, the one that had lighted up his way into his life, had rejected him. Kicked him out.  
When he came close to him, when he greeted him, he got nothing but anger, hate and rejection. His heart broke. No matter how times he tried to come close to him, those were the only things he got. And even after he was told the reason of his friend's behaviour, even if he tried to comfort him, he was still undesirable. Still the one who shouldn't come close.  
After every failing attempt, John was becoming sadder and sadder. But, unlike Michael, his heart was still pure and warm. He was still feeling pain, sadness and the will to help. He didn't want to give up into the darkness. There was always hope. Always.

John sat on his bed and began to unpack his luggage. His parents, as usual, were busy and he had to come home with the bus. But that was something he had been used to in a very early age. At the beginning, one of his parents was working. The other was learning him how to be tactic, how to take care of the house, how to be careful and other usual stuff that every kid learns, but not that fast. And after he became 11, when they realised that he was capable of staying alone in the house, they started working harder and harder, making John seeing them less and less. So he was spending his free time reading books and practicing at drawing. Also, his parents had made him start piano lessons, but he was thinking of starting guitar ones as well.

While he was taking out a t-shirt out of his suitcase, something that was inside it fell on the floor and rolled away. John got up and clawled on the floor to find it. It had ended up under his desk. He picked it up. It was his marble. The marble that Michael had given him. The marble that bonded them.  
He looked at it sadly and then he gently put it in a little white box. Then, he took his colourful pencils and started to draw the cap of the box and its sides. After two hours, he finished. He admirred it and then he put it in a shelve with a faint smile in his face.

On the sides of the box he had written with his best letters and using all the colors he had the words "hope", "peace", "optimism" and "love". In the cap, he had drawn a forest in the time of the sunrise. The trees were standing on their best, welcoming the sun and getting ready for the new day. The sun was coming out, giving the sky all the wonderful colors and lighting the trees and the ground on many great ways. This image was literally giving you all the feelings that were written on the sides...  
John sighed. He could wait. He could wait until next summer. He could hope that Michael would come back to his senses. He could.

 

July 2003, On the way to Rosaline Camp

That was the last time. The last time that John Cole was going to the camp of hell. He was hating it. It was the place where all the good memories had turned into a nightmare. The place where he was betrayed. The last place he ever wanted to be.  
His life was going from bad to worse. His parents weren't appearing much anymore, they weren't showing their love to him and they were talking to him only when it was absolutely necessary. He barely had any friends in school and camp, and he was the perfect target for the bullies. He had taken all the hits without caring so much about the ones who were causing them. Except for one.  
Only one was breaking his heart every time. And it was someone who had helped him 8 years ago. Who had given a bright light to his life. But also, it was someone whose loss turned his heart into ice and brought the dark back to John's life.

John was secretly watching Michael as the years were coming by. Two years after the rejection he gave him, he started hanging out with some bullies. They promoted him to bully as well, and John was an easy target. When he saw Michael actually be like them, act like them and, the worst, bully like them, especially him, his heart was shattered. He was wondering how would Michael's loss of his mother make him like that.  
A theory he was thinking was the fact that Michael didn't know what he was doing. He was desperate enough to belong in a company like that and actually do their wishes. Maybe he hasn't discussed it with anyone else. Maybe he didn't have anyone to talk about it, just like John himself. Maybe inside him he wanted to be friends again.

John sighed, looking out of the window. All his life was trash. Everything had gone to Hell. He didn't want to handle it anymore. Even though he could, he didn't want to. He just didn't. He had even thought the worst solution: Suicide. But there was one thing that was preventing him from actually doing it: Hope.

According to the greek myth, when Pandora opened the box, all the diseases, pains and every other evil thing was spreaded to the whole world. But in the bottom of the box, there was something good that was also spreaded. It is something that people had, and still have, that brightens, even a little bit, their lives when everything is not ok. Something that gives them optimism and the belief that there are always better days. There is always a better future. And it was Hope. Hope for a better life.  
Hope was the one that was keeping John so that he wouldn't lose himself. He was always hoping that everything would be alright. At the end, everything was okay. Everything.  
John was still keeping the hope even after what happened last year: when he tried to show Michael his marble he was always carrying and remind their bond, he got humiliation. Michael made an evil laugh, took the whole box and yelled him:  
\- I'm going to take this just to laugh with your stupidity every time I see it! We never shared a strong bond and we never will!  
And with those words, he pushed John, dropping him on the ground. Then he walked away, followed by his "friends". John was feeling more hurted than ever, until he heard one of Michael's friends asking:  
\- What a silly nerd! Mike, you will throw that thing in trash, won't you?  
\- No... No, I won't...  
And the way he said it was peaceful, just like his old self. John lifted his head when he heard his answer and saw him putting the box in his pocket. He got up and smiled faintly. The hope wasn't gone. It would never go.

 

13 days later, Rosaline Camp

One day. John needed to survive one more day and then, the next day, he was gone. He would never return to this camp. He would never see the place, the houses, the people. He would never see his very few friends, the bullies. He would never see Michael...  
John was taking secret glances to him and his "friends" during the lunch. He didn't know if he was sad he would never see him or not. Nothing had changed during those two weeks. Michael was still the same jerk. Still torturing him. But he was still his ex-friend. John was still hoping, even in that last day, that everything would change to the better. He hadn't given up. He hadn't.  
He was eating his lunch, when he heard loud laughs and soon, he was surrounded by Michael and his gang. He looked at them peacefully and asked:  
\- What do you want this time?  
\- To kick your ass, of course!  
Said a fat dude named Warren.  
\- Of course! What else?  
John said, smiling ironically. That attitude made all of them angrier, but John didn't care. He had a plan. He continued, staring straight at Michael:  
\- You're definately going to have fun, because you're many and most of you are big, and I am one and really thin. You easily beat me. But don't you like fair play? Don't you want to make it a fair fight? Just one of you against me? You can beat me that way, as well!  
Everyone looked at John, not being able to believe what he just said. They started whispering to each other, but Michael was still staring at him, coldly but also, as John noticed, with confussion. He continued, without taking his eyes of him:  
\- Unless you don't want to accept that challenge, because you are afraid that I will beat you if I fight with only one of you!  
Those words offered the reactions John expected. All of them were really offended and stared at him angrily. Then Warren yelled:  
\- Ok, nerd! We accept your challenge! We will prove you that we are better than you, even when only one is against you! Because we do appreciate the fair fight! And to make it even more fair, we will send Mike to fight with you, because he is not as big as the rest of us! But he will still beat the shit out of you! Right Mike?  
When Michael heard his name, he widened his eyes and turned his face to Warren's side, looking really confused. But when Warren personally asked him, he nodded, turned his face back to John and answered:  
\- Yes, Warren. Yes, I will. Let's go to the sunken tree. It is quiet there. But no one touches him today! He's mine.  
And indeed, no one did anything to John, but they were still having fun with him and yelling him things like:  
\- You made a baaaad move, boy! You will be sent back to your mommy!  
But John didn't react to those taunts. He was just smiling. His plan was following the right direction. He was hoping that the carate he had learned within nine months would actually help to the success of that plan. He had to focus. He could do this. He could.

They finally reached to the sunken tree. Michael and John stood one across the other, whereas everybody else made a circle around them, starting to yell supportively to Michael and hissingly to John. But they stopped when the two fighters started making circles, without losing the eye contact. John broke the silence, saying peacefully:  
\- Michael... You don't have to do this. I know that you would never fight me. You're still the same kid that helped me 8 years ago. It stills exists inside you. But your cold heart doesn't allow it to go out. But you can unfreeze your heart. Just don't fight me. Just realize that I will always be here for you. Those guys will never be, but I will. I still remember our friendship. And I'm sure you haven't forgotten it. Don't let the fear and the pain control you. You can fight them. You can become again the Michael that helped me, the Michael that was with me that night... right here... at this tree...  
When he was done talking, Michael was looking more confussed than ever. But the yells by his friends made him say coldly:  
\- I'm sorry, John... You said fight... and I will fight with you!  
And with anger, he ran towards John and he tried to punch him. John ducked to avoid the attack and said:  
\- Then, if the fight will help you come back to your senses, no problem from me!  
Michael tried to kick John, but he avoided it. After many moves like these, where Michael was attacking and John was defending, suddenly Michael made John lose his balance and fall. His friends cheered. He laughed victoriously and prepared to kick him until he made him not able to get up, but John passed his foot through his ones and made him fall down. They both got up and Michael tried to punch John in the face. John grabbed his fist and with a carate move he spinned it with his whole body, throwing him down. Michael fell with so much power, that his whole body was hurting him. He barely got up and tried to kick John in the stomach. But John grabbed his foot, squeezed it and kicked his other one. That made Michael fall down, with his legs completely inefficient. He was defeated.  
When his friends saw him down, they were ready to attack to John, but then Michael yelled:  
\- STOP!  
Everyone, including John, looked at him in disbelief. With pain in his face, he said:  
\- I said you won't touch him today. And the day isn't over! He beated me. He won.  
John turned around to the bullies' side. They stepped away from him and then, without even helping Michael, left, leaving them alone.  
John came slowly to Michael's side. Without asking the permission, he helped him get up. He stepped back and said:  
\- I hope this fight make you think everything I said. And I hope it made you feel the pain you had caused me all these years. Not only the physical one, but also the psychological one. I hope that now you know how I was feeling when YOU were bullying ME.  
And then, John Cole turned his back to Michael Blunt and walked away, leaving him more confussed and thoughtful that he ever was.


	6. Outcast

May 2011, Los Angeles, California

Michael Blunt never forgot that day. He never forgot the fight with John Cole.  
Everytime he was remembering it, he was also remembering the pain and the sadness in his face, when he and his friends were bullying him. Just like John had predicted, they turned him their backs when he was defeated. They did stay away from John, but they also stayed away from himself. He was alone for the rest of the day, confussed and thoughtful. Soon, he started feeling guilts. He did want to apologise, he just didn't know how. But he didn't have the chance. Nathan picked him from the camp earlier than usual, because he wanted him to talk about his future.  
Michael was really angry about that. Not only because he missed the chance and he would never see John again, but also he didn't like talking with his stepfather and his uncle. They were really against anything that had to do with acting, singing and other artistic activities as a job. They had both tried once to win money with those ways when they were younger, but they failed. That's why they wouldn't like it if Michael and Sean wanted to actually deal with those things. But so far, neither of them were showing any interest to them. But still, Michael just wanted to be free. And he was hoping that would change when he was turning 18.

But he wasn't completely free, even after he moved to college. He was still accepting the annoying phone calls by them. The only one that was easing his irritation was Sean, who was telling him what he was facing at school, like the teachers, the schoolmates, the first heartbeats with girls and other school stuff. The discussions with him made Michael happy, but he didn't have them really often. Even though Sean had a phone, they didn't let him use it, even if he was out with company. But Michael was still texting him for Christmas, for Halloween and other celebrations, and he was also texting his thoughts he didn't want to share on the home phone number. And that was a habit he never abandoned.

\- Hello...  
Michael was texting to Sean, sitting on a chair behind his workbench, when he heard someone greeting him. He lifted his head and saw a young lady. She had really long, dark brown wavy hair, brown chocolate eyes and her skin was a little bit darker than Michael's. She was thin and dressed like a punk star. She was looking really bored and really untouched. Michael was staring at her while he was getting up and putting his phone into his pocket. He came close and said, just like he was supposed to:  
\- How may I help you?  
\- I would like the extra spicy fried chicken, with extra chilly. The more, the better!  
The lady answered.  
\- Then I guess all the chilly of the store is yours!  
Michael answered while he was writing the order. He went inside the kitchen, which had, like usual, the smell of chilly. He gave the order to his partner Nick, who was in charge of preparing the orders (not cooking them) saying:  
\- Don't forget! This order needs extra chilly!  
\- Got it! Just a minute!  
Nick answered and went deeper in the kitchen. Michael checked if anyone else was waiting and then he waited for the order.

He had succesfully finished the college and taken a electrician degree a year ago. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he hadn't found something he really liked. He was a little bit interested to acting, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to try. Not only because of his stepfather and uncle's reactions, but also because he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted. He wasn't sure at all about it. So he decided to try to find a job about his speciality and stay to that.  
Even though he could, he didn't return to Montana. Except Sean, he had no reason to return. He went one last time after he took his degree, just to say goodbye to all his family (which wasn't really big). He never forgot Sean's sadness the day he was leaving.  
\- Sean, don't be sad. I'm not leaving to another continent. I'm going to LA. I will have more chances there than Missoula. And I will come for holidays. I promise. And when you turn 18, you can come visit me!  
\- Can I? But I will turn 18 in 3 years! How am I supposed to wait?  
\- Just like I did. I will still talk to you on the phone, I promise. And I will see you at Christmas!  
But he didn't. After a huge fight he had with his stepdad and his uncle, who were insisting him on finding a job near his parental home, they didn't want him anymore to Montana. And they didn't let Sean talk to him. Every time he was requesting it, he was taking the answer:  
\- You're not allowed to talk to anyone who has abandoned our house! He's a shame!

Michael sighed, while thinking those memories and sending another text to Sean. That was now the only way of communication. A communication that had only one way. And there was barely any possibility for a second one.  
Nothing had changed, as it was clear. They were still forbidding him things and making his life terrible. He wasn't calling at home anymore, but he was still being called once in a while to take nothing but moans and anger. But one thing was now different to Michael. He wasn't cold to everyone else anymore.  
That fight with John had actually unfrozen his heart. It had made him realise how wrong his behaviour was not only to him, but also to everyone else. Even with Sean he was sometimes jerky. Since that day, he had promised to himself that he would never have that behaviour ever again. And that was a promise he never broke.

\- Extra spicy fried chicken with extra chilly! I put a big amount of chilly!  
Nick's voice interrupted Michael's thoughts. He lifted his head from his phone and he saw him coming with the order. He smiled at him while putting his phone in his pocket and taking the order.  
He was in LA for about a year and he hadn't found a job as an electrician yet. He wanted to work in a big company, so that he could win enough money. He was sending applications to every company in LA, but so far he had no luck. So he had to work temporarily on a eatery whose speciality was chilly. It wasn't completely bad, but he was still hoping that one of his applications would be acceptable and he wouldn't be forced to return to Montana. That was the last thing he ever wanted.  
He went out of the kitchen and he gave the young lady her order. She took it and paid while she was trying to talk on the phone. Michael was staring at her, while he was taking out his phone again. She was literally yelling:  
\- I don't care, mom! You are old enough to do it by yourself! I will not spend the rest of my life taking care of you! I want to live and find an actual job... Yeah, I know that I gave up college, but I can always find something to do in my life! ... JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR AN HOUR! YOU CAN'T DO EVEN THAT???  
And with those words, she hanged up the phone. Michael reflectively stepped back. When she lifted her eyes up, he quickly drew down his ones, focusing to his phone. He was now afraid of her. But he was still feeling something special about her, something that he had never felt with any other girl... He looked up and saw her opening the entrance of the store. He lifted his head and watched her as she was walking down the street and getting lost. Would he ever see her again? Probably, since she seemed to be a chilly lover. But he wasn't sure what to do if he ever saw her again. Why didn't he do anything right that moment?

Nick appeared next to him, with a newspaper in his hand. He greeted him and Michael greeted back. He had hanged out many times with Nick and had a few drinks together. He was a good friend, but not very close one. He had generally many friends at college, way better than the ones in the camp, but there was only one that had stayed in his heart. Only one that had actually accepted him for who he was, even when his behaviour against him was terrible. Only one had made him think deeply and realise his behaviour was wrong. Only one...  
\- Why am I keeping reading newspapers? They say the same shit!  
Michael looked at Nick, who was closing the paper abruptly. He took it and asked:  
\- May I have a look?  
\- Sure, man! Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to kitchen! I want to call my lady! We are about to do crazy stuff tonight! If you know what I mean...  
And with that answer, Nick blinked at Michael and walked backwards to the kitchen with his thumbs up. Michael rose his thumbs as well, smiling at Nick. Then, when Nick disappeared inside the kitchen, he opened the newspaper, after he made sure no customer was waiting.  
He opened it at the job applications, just to see if there was any job he could do. He was skipping most of them, when his eye caught a word. "Audition".  
Michael switched position to his chair and had a better look at the particular ad. It was written that they were asking young people for audition to a theatrical project called "Burn the script". There weren't any details about it, so he didn't know what that project was exactly about. But it was written clearly that no experience at acting was necessary. Anyone could do audition.  
Michael reread it while thinking. There was nothing to lose. He could go after his shift was done. He checked the audition hours. There were good enough for him. He had the time to prepare and go. He ripped a piece of paper and wrote down the adress of the theatre. He put it in his pocket with a smile in his face. That was something that was sounding worthy enough. Something he could do.  
He didn't care about Nathan's and uncle David's reaction. He wasn't forced to listen them anymore. He was officially abandoned by them, so he could do whatever he want. He was free, even though they were trying to prove him the opposite. He was finally free from all the terrible years he had. But Sean wasn't. And that was making him sad. He was wishing he could do something, like being his guardian, but they wouldn't let him. Since Sean had his dad, there was no point on having a guardian. His only hope was when Sean would turn 18. Then he would risk everything and take him to LA to live with him. Then they would live together, free from the pain they lived since their mothers' death. Free...

 

A few hours later, Crest Theater

Michael arrived at the theater. At the waiting room, about 20 people were waiting. He wasn't impressed at all. There were barely any informations about the reason they were auditioning, so he didn't expect many people. He took a priority number from a table, sat and while waiting, he texted Sean where he was and what he was about to do. He sighed, sent the text and put the phone in his pocket. He wasn't giving up. He would never give up. Never.  
After half hour, the one who was before Michael came out. He was reading a magazine while waiting, but when he heard the door and felt someone passing by, he put the magazine down and saw a girl walking away. She was looking familiar... Had he seen her before? Probably. Before Michael was able to remember where he had seen her, a female voice yelled:  
\- Next!  
Michael checked his number. He was next. He got up, went through the door and closed it. Then he looked at the room. It was the main space of the theater, which wasn't big, but it was charming. On one of the seats, a young lady was sitting with papers on her hands, next to a camera. She smiled at him and showed him a chair across her. Michael sat and looked at her, feeling a little bit nervous. Then the audition began.

\- Hello! May I know your name?  
\- I'm Michael, Michael Blunt.  
\- Nice to meet you, Michael. So, why are you here?  
\- I guess I just want to do something different from just working on a chilly eatery.  
\- Oh, you're working there?  
\- Yeah, even though I have an electrician degree.  
\- It was what you wanted?  
\- Not exactly, but I don't know anything else I like. I mean, acting seems interesting... That's why I'm here.

After more of those questions, Michael gave his phone number so that she could contact with him and left. He didn't know what kind of audition that was, but he wasn't losing anything, no matter what.

 

Three days later

Michael was taking orders from customers, when his phone rang. He went inside the kitchen, gave the orders to Nick and picked up his phone.  
\- Hello?  
\- Michael Blunt? It's me from the audition. I want you to come at the theater at 5 PM. Are you able to come this time?  
Michael recogniced the lady's voice who had auditioned him. He had forgotten it, because in the last 3 days he was really busy with his job and sending applications. He conceivably checked his schedule. His shift was ending at 3 PM. It was enough time to get ready and go there. He was curious to see what was the point of that audition.  
\- Yes. 5 PM is fine. I will be there.  
\- Great! I'll see you in a few hours, then!  
\- Ok, see you.  
Michael hanged up. Just in time, Nick appeared with the orders. Michael took them and went outside to give them to the customers and take the money. He would wait and see how the things could turn in a few hours...

 

A few hours later, Crest Theater

Michael went inside the waiting room. This time, only two girls were waiting, focusing on their phones. The first had dark brown hair, eyes with the same colour and her skin was the shame shade with Michael's. She was actually pretty adorable, even with her really casual clothes. She was looking at Michael until he sat next to the second girl. She looked at her and recognised her. It was the girl that had seen in the store. At it seemed, she was at the auditions as well. She was the one that looked familiar to him when he was waiting for his turn. He quickly grabbed a magazine and started reading, without looking at her.

After a quarter, Michael was reading the magazine, when he heard someone smelling. He lifted his head and saw the girl next to him smelling him. Before he could even say a word, she said:  
\- Are you working at a chilly eatery?  
Michael looked at her weirdly and then he smelled himself. Unfortunately, the many hours at the chilly-smelling kitchen had given him a chilly smell that was stuck to him, even after a good shower. He looked at the girl again.  
\- Yeah, why?  
\- Nothing, I just love chilly. I really love it!  
She answered. Then, she looked better at Michael and said:  
\- I think I know you. Are you the one that took my order at that store?  
Michael blushed and answered:  
\- Yes... Small world, right?  
\- Yeah...  
And they stopped talking. The other girl was listening their conversation with interest all the time. But before anyone else says anything, a guy opened the entrance abruptly and got in. He was barely breathing, so it was clear he was running. He said, trying to reclaim his breath:  
\- Am I... am I late?  
\- I don't think so. None of us has been called yet.  
The other girl talked for the first time.  
\- Thank you...  
He answered and stood at the wall to reclaim his normal breath rythm.  
Michael tried to look at that guy. He didn't had access to his face, so he got up, not only to see it, but also to help him. He was sure he knew him somewhere. His messy black hair and his pale skin looked really familiar. He came close to him and stared at him. When he finally lifted his head, Michael froze, looking into his eyes.  
Those green eyes. He had never forgotten them. He had never forgotten the peace they were bringing him. He had never forgotten their owner.  
It was him. After all those years, it was him. He widened his eyes and the green eyes widened too. Then, in the complete silence, only two words were heard:  
\- Michael?  
\- John?


	7. Audition

May 2011, Los Angeles, California

John Cole never forgot that day. He never forgot the fight with Michael Blunt.  
Everytime he was remembering, he was also remembering the confussion in Michael's eyes which was caused by his words. And he was being confirmed even more that his plan had worked. And just like he had predicted, Michael was abandoned by his friends after the fight. John was secretly watching him thinking, being confussed and he was waiting for the next move. But it never came. Michael left earlier from the camp. John just happened to be around when Michael was leaving, following his stepdad. He watched them walking out of the camp, getting in the car and leaving. Then he turned his back, sighing. He would never see Michael again. He would never know if his plan actually worked.

The last years at school were different for John. The fight with Michael had made him more immune to the bullies. He was ignoring their spoofs easier and was avoiding the strikes that were meant for him. That pretty much made the bullies leave him alone. He was still not that social, but at least he was finally free from all the negativity. And that made him peaceful.  
Back at home, the things were remaining the same. His parents were still gone all the time. They made an exception only when it was the time to discuss about his future. John was thinking to attend a computer science college. He was literally loving everything that had to do with technology. He would love to be free to have it as a job. But he had an ever bigger love: Acting.  
His greatest wish was to be an actor. He just wanted to charm the crowd with his words, his actions, his moves... Everything. But he knew it would be really hard to actually make that happen, that's why he decided to take a degree to his second love.

\- Cole! Where have you been???  
John looked at his boss, who was waiting next to the cleaning tools. He replied:  
\- I got stuck in the traffic, Mr. Caufield. It's a really fool business day today!  
\- I DON'T CARE! As you may know already, the morning play is over. And you have two hours to clean the stage, before the afternoon play begins! SO GET TO WORK QUICKLY!  
\- Yes, Mr. Caufield.  
With that reply, Mr. Caufield was about to leave, but John's voice stopped him:  
\- Mr. Caufield?  
\- What?  
\- Are you still thinking about giving me a chance to audition for the next season play?  
Mr. Caufield turned to John's side. He smiled at him ironically, turned his back and walked away, replying:  
\- Sure, Cole! I AM still thinking about it. I'll let you know in a couple of months, actually!  
John looked at his boss leaving the theater. He sighed. It wouldn't be easy to have an audition at this space. But he was still hoping. He took the broom and the dust pan and started wiping the floor and the seats.

He had succesfully finished the college and taken a computer science degree. He moved to LA in order to have more chances to find a job. Except his parents, he didn't have any other family that left behind. His parents didn't have any siblings, so he had neither uncles and aunts, nor cousins. His grandparents had died when he was a kid and he was barely remembering them. So he didn't say goodbye to anyone the day he left for the city of chances...  
He was living in LA about a year now and he had sent applications as a computer expert, but he had no luck so far. He was also trying at the same time to find any available auditions to express his acting skills. For about six months, he was stuck at Mr. Caufield's theater. His boss told him he didn't need him this season, but if he accepted the job as the janitor, he would probably think about it. John accepted the job. But as the months were coming by, he was realizing that there was barely any chance of auditioning at that theater. He wasn't losing his hope, but he was looking for better chances at any newspaper he could find.

John had finished wiping and mopping and he was now looking for garbage at the seats. He had already found gums, wrappers and magazines. At one seat, he found a newspaper. He remembered he hadn't bought any newspaper today, so he decided to have a look at that one. He sat and opened it at the job applications. He was taking a quick glance at most of them, when his eye caught a word. "Audition".  
John focused his attention on the particular ad. It was written that they were asking young people for audition to a theatrical project called "Burn the script". There weren't any details about it, so he didn't know what that project was exactly about. But it was written clearly that no experience at acting was necessary. Anyone could do audition.  
John reread it one more time. It was a perfect chance. A perfect chance to make his dream come true. He checked the hours. There were good enough for him. He had the time to prepare and go. He could grab the opportunity. If everything went ok, he wouldn't be forced to be a janitor in order to do audition. He would be free from his boss. With that thought, he smiled, ripped the ad from the paper and put it in his pocket. Then he got up and continued his job, more optimistically this time.

 

A few hours later

John woke up. He got up, puzzled that his alarm didn't work. He checked it. It was almost the time that the auditions were over. John relooked at it:  
\- FUCK! I'M LATE!!!  
He got up quickly. In panic, he wore everything he could find and got out of his house. He started running, without stoping at all. He was really tired and he didn't hear the alarm. That was not good. He didn't have time to go the next day, so that was his final chance. And he would fight for it until the end.  
He finally reached the entrance of the Crest Theater. There, he saw a young lady ready to leave. He stopped her, trying to breathe. She looked at him, confussed. After a moment of silence, she asked:  
\- Are you here for the audition?  
\- Yes... yes, I am... Am I... late?  
John replied, still not able to breathe right.  
\- Yeah, I'm afraid you are, the auditions are over for today.  
\- Shit...  
John lowered his head, feeling terrible. He had missed the chance... He didn't make it in time. He felt tears coming out, but he didn't care. He didn't...  
Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head. The girl was looking at him with compassion, trying to make him feel better. John had a better look at her.  
She was about one head shorter than him, but she was still cute. She was slim, but in a good level, and she was as pale as himself. Her hair, which were reaching under her ears, had a shade between brown and blond and she had blue eyes like the brightest sky. Looking at her eyes, John was seeing things he had never seen before... Not even with his own eyes.  
She asked him, without taking her hand of his shoulder:  
\- You can't come tomorrow, can you?  
John shook his head in denial. She continued, looking very thoughtful:  
\- Oh, I see... That's why you were crying... Maybe there is something we can do about that... Unfortunately, the theater is now taken for a play, but... I guess we could...  
She looked around, while John was looking at her with curiosity. After a few seconds, she said:  
\- Hey, do you want to do the audition at the bench outside the theater?  
John widened his eyes with confussion.  
\- But... aren't the auditions over?  
She made a cheeky grin and answered:  
\- Inside the theater, yes. But who says we can't do it outside?  
John stayed still for a moment, shocked. Then he smiled and answered with excitement:  
\- No one! Oh my god, thank you so much!  
After his overeacting answer, he blushed and lowered his head. He whispered:  
\- Sorry, I'm too excited...  
The girl laughed and punch his shoulder friendly, replying:  
\- Dude! You have every right to be as excited as you want to! Don't hide your feelings, just let them go! Seriously, I can be way more excited than you, trust me! Now, let's do the audition, shall we?  
And with those words, she took the camera out of her bag and sat at the bench. John sat too and the audition began.

\- Ok, what is your name?  
\- I'm John, John Cole.  
\- Nice to meet you, John. So, why are you here?  
\- It's my greatest dream becoming an actor. Even though I do have a degree at computer science and I love technology, I like acting more.  
\- Well, now I understand why you wanted not to miss that audition.  
\- Yeah...  
\- Are you working somewhere right now?  
\- I'm a janitor at Mr. Caufield's theater. I went there to take job as an actor, but he said he may think of it if I work as a janitor.  
\- Do you believe him?  
\- Not much, to be honest. I'm still hoping, but I'm still trying to find a better job anyway.

After more of those questions, John gave his phone number so that she can contact with him. Then he got up from the bench, thanked her for giving him a chance and walked away, smiling. He had no idea what kind of audition that was, but at least he had grabbed the chance.

 

Three days later

John was mopping the stage of the theater, when his phone rang. He put the mop in the bucket and picked it up.  
\- Hello?  
\- John Cole? It's me from the audition. I want you to come at the theater at 5 PM. Are you going to make it?  
John recogniced the voice of the lady who had auditioned him. He brought his schedule on his mind. He had the time to prepare and go. And he wouldn't be late this time. He wouldn't. He replied:  
\- Yeah, 5 PM is fine. I will be on time!  
\- Good! I hope I see you in a few hours!  
\- See you.  
John hanged up his phone and sighed. Then he grabbed the mop and continued mopping. He had to finish the work as quickly as possible. He should be there on time. That chance was looking good enough. He wouldn't risk it losing it again. He wouldn't...

 

A few hours later

John woke up, feeling really sleepy and puzzled, because he hadn't heard the alarm, even though he wasn't as tired as three days ago. He looked at the alarm. It was out of batteries! He checked his phone. It was a minute before 5 PM!  
\- FUCK! NOT AGAIN!!!  
He got up quickly, wore again anything he could find and was looking good enough and got out of the house. He ran all the way to the theater, panicked and angry with himself that he would be late again. Why he hadn't thought of changing batteries at his alarm?  
He finally reached the theater and opened its entrance abruptly. Inside the waiting room, two ladies and a guy were waiting. The one girl and the guy were sitting at the couch and the other one was sitting at an armchair close to the corner. He asked, trying to reclaim his breath:  
\- Am I... am I late?  
\- I don't think so. None of us has been called yet.  
The girl who was sitting at the armchair replied.  
\- Thank you...  
He answered and stood at the wall to reclaim his normal breath rythm. He lowered his head, feeling really tired. Suddenly, he felt someone coming close to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he realised it was the guy who came close to him. John had a feeling he knew him somewhere. He slowly lifted his head and looked at him. Then he froze, looking into his eyes.  
Those brown eyes. John had never forgotten that shade they had. He had never forgotten the happiness they were bringing to him. He had never forgotten their owner.  
It was him. After all those years, it was him. The brown eyes were widened and John widened his eyes too. Then, in the complete silence, only two words were heard:  
\- Michael?  
\- John?


	8. Akwardness

Michael and John had stayed frozen, looking at each other with surprise. It was really akward the fact they were remeeting each other after all those years, after everything that had happened. They didn't know how to react. They just didn't.  
Suddenly, the girl who was sitting at the armchair got up and came up to them. She asked with curiosity:  
\- You guys know each other?  
The boys turned their heads at her side, looked at her and nodded their heads.  
\- Oh! And you were friends?  
There was no reply at that question. Both men scratched their scruff and gave akward looks to each other. As well about the lady, she said, staring at them:  
\- Even if you were not, we can all be friends! Right?  
There was again no reply. As well about the second lady, she was watching at them with a weird look at her face. After a few moments of silence, the one who was close to the men said quickly, reaching out her hand:  
\- I'm Amy Kelly... from Omaha of Nebraska. What are your names?  
All of them looked at her weirdly. But right after, Michael shook her hand and said:  
\- I'm Michael Blunt... from Missoula of Montana.  
When he let go her arm, John shook it as well and replied:  
\- I'm John Cole... from Idaho Falls of Idaho.  
After shaking their hands, all three of them turned to the other lady's size, who was looking at them with disbelief. When she realized everyone was looking at her, she said surlily:  
\- Yeah, right! There is no fucking way I'll play the game "let's know each other"! No!  
She became quiet, but no one took his/her gaze of her. After a few moments, she sighed in disbelief and said:  
\- Ok, fine! I'm Evelyn Belrose. And unlike you, I'm from LA, but I wish I were not! I'm still forced to live with my mother and take care of her... Happy?  
All nodded their heads. Before anyone was able to say anything, the door which was leading to the main stage opened and a lady appeared. Everybody recognised her. She was the one who had done the auditions. She took a quick glance at all of them, smiled and said:  
\- Great! You're all here. I gave a 15-minute delay to make sure everyone gets just on time. Would you mind following me inside?  
\- Uhm... you want all of us to come, miss...  
Amy started to ask, but she stopped. Neither her nor anybody else knew the name of that woman, who replied:  
\- Oh, of course! I'm Emily Evans. Stand-up comedian. I don't think you know me, but you'll learn me. And yes, I want all of you to come.  
Everybody followed her to the main stage. After they got in, she showed them the seats in the first row. They all sat, but she stayed still. She took a deep breath and started talking:  
\- So, I'm sure all of you are wondering what this audition was exactly about and why I chose specifically you...  
\- Hold on! You picked all of us???  
Evelyn interrupted Emily, who replied calmly:  
\- Yes, Evelyn. I picked all of you. I wasn't looking for one person. I was looking for at least three. But as you see, I finally picked four.  
She had a quick glance at John and continued:  
\- I chose you because I like your personalities. I asked you about yourselves and I judged that all four of your personalities can be combined and make nice results. So different, but so same. I have a good feeling about the team we will make. I'm not sure if it's going to work, but we can at least try.  
\- And what exactly are we going to do, miss Evans?  
Amy asked. Emily looked at her and corrected her:  
\- Just call me Emily. We don't need formalities between us. Let's call each other with our first names, ok?  
Amy nodded her head. She repeated her question correctly:  
\- So, what are we going to do, Emily?  
Emily took a deep breath and replied:  
\- We are going to make an improvisational team. We will perform at this theater every Friday, at early evening. I will pick you up, I'll tell you a scene and then you take the control. You make the scene. We will do improvisational games, actually. And I will participate as well. That's why the show is called "Burn the Script". That's what we are going to do. We will work without scripts. Just with our imagination.  
Emily stopped talking, looking at everyone else's reactions. They were all staring at her, with no expession at their faces, probably thoughtfull. Suddenly, Evelyn said:  
\- That's crazy! We are not actors! How are we supposed to make acting? And how are we supposed to cooperate? We don't even know each other!  
\- That's what will make it more interesting! And practice is the key to learn everything! And the last thing you said is not true.  
Emily replied, and smiled conspiracionally.  
\- I heard you guys introducing to each other. And I introduced myself, as well. So now we are not five strangers! We're five strangers who know each other's names! It's totally different!  
Everyone stayed quiet. Michael was feeling even more akward. His brain was literally ready to explode. "But I'm not a stranger to John! And he's no stranger to me! Oh shit, I wanted all these years to apologize to him, but now that he's actually here, I can't! I don't feel ready! How am I supposed to do it? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? I have to do it. But I don't know how! I just don't!"  
\- Michael?  
Emily's voice interrupted his panicked thoughts. He threw his look at her and replied:  
\- Yes?  
\- Would you mind if you and John get up and make an improvisation so that all of you are able to see what we are going to do here?  
Michael widened his eyes. His look went to John. He immediately started sweating, his brain went out of control and felt really weak, like he was about to faint. He lost the control of his whole existence when John's look went to him. He was looking calm, but Michael had the feeling he was at the same condition as he himself was. For a few moments, both of them didn't do anything. The girls were all quiet, until Emily asked:  
\- Is there any issue?  
Both turned at her side. Michael's brain suddenly started working again. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He would be fine. They would make a scene together. That was it. Nothing else. And if he had to cooperate with John at that project in order to get the chance to apologize him, he would do it. He could do it. He replied, staring at him:  
\- No, there's no issue. Let's do this!  
He got up and went at the center of the stage. John followed him and stood next to him. They gave each other an akward look and them they turned their attention to Emily, ready to hear her instructions.  
\- Ok, so a great improvisational game is the alphabetical one. We choose a letter and the first actor begins his sentence with this one. The next actor begins his one with the letter which is the next at the alphabet after the one that it was picked. Then the next sentence has to begin with the next letter at the alphabet and that's how it goes until we reach again at the letter we picked. Ok? Did all of you all get it?  
Everyone nodded. Michael started to feel nervous and sweat again. He made himself calm down. Everything was okay. There was no reason to worry. No reason at all.  
\- Alright, here's the scene: You guys are high school students. Michael, you are a graffiti artist and John is your friend, who likes drawing and dreams to be a famous artist. So you try to convince him to make a great graffiti together, but you, John, don't want to, because you are afraid that you guys will be in trouble. This is the scene, Michael, you have the first sentence, which has to begin with... which letter, Evelyn?  
Evelyn stared at Emily, without replying. Emily, seeing Evelyn's look, she said, loudly enough so that she gets everyone's attention:  
\- You guys don't have to be at this project at all. You can easily quit. It's not necessary to be part of it. I can simply redo auditions to find other people. It's not necessary to stay. You can actually leave after this meeting. I won't be mad at all. Evelyn, if you want to leave, you have every right to. Do you want to?  
Evelyn looked at her with surprise. Then, she gave a quick look at Amy and the boys and replied:  
\- No. I'll stay to see how it goes. I'm not leaving that easy! And yeah, how about beginning with B?  
Emily smiled with that answer and turned at the boys' side. She asked:  
\- So, no one is leaving yet, right?  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Emily smiled even more and said in exciment:  
\- Great! So B it is, then. Michael, you begin with B, you take the alphabet in order until you reach B again. Ready? 3, 2, 1, ACTION!  
And she clapped her hands like a clapper, making Michael and John focus and stare at each other, ready to begin. Michael's brain was now more focused. "It's just a scene, Michael... you can do this. Believe in yourself. Grab the chance. Do NOT lose him again. Not before you tell him what you should have told him years ago. You can do this..."

\- But why not, dude? It will be fun!  
\- Come on, Michael! Don't you know that this is illegal? What if we get caught?  
\- Do not care! We won't get caught! I mean, what is the worse that could happen?  
\- Eeehhh... Staying in prison for ever and never going out? Maybe???


	9. Cooperation

\- A coward? Me? Say that again and I'll punch you in the face!  
\- Bring it on! I dare you!

\- And... CUT!  
Emily's voice ended the scene. Both men turned at her side, expecting her opinion. She stared at them with satisfaction and said:  
\- You were not bad for the first time! I did see some stuff that need to be fixed, like the way you interact with each other... But don't worry, as I said, practice helps a lot!  
She turned on Evelyn and Amy's side.  
\- You girls wanna give it a try, too? I want to see how you interact with this game and each other as well. You guys can sit.  
Evelyn got up, shruging her shoulders, and Amy followed her. Michael sat down, but John didn't. Instead, he asked:  
\- Would you mind if I use the toilet?  
\- Of course you can use the toilet, John! Just don't be late.  
John nodded his head and went straight to the toilet, which was next to the bar at the waiting room. He got in, locked himself on a cabinet and started to do his need, while his mind was racing like crazy.

He couldn't believe it. He had just found Michael again after all those years. Because of him, at the previous 10 minutes, he had sweated, his heart had been pounding uncontrollably and he was feeling dizzy, like he was about to faint. It was hard for him to control his own body. And even though he wasn't showing it, even though he was trying to stay calm while doing the scene with Michael, he was still worried and feeling akward.  
He got out of the cabinet and went to a sink. He washed his hands and looked himself into the mirror, while he was feeling that his brain was about to explode.  
"I don't know what to do! He's really here, but... has he actually realized how wrong his behaviour was? Or am I too optimistic? Will he apologize me? Or he will ignore me and do nothing? Do I really want to cooperate with him on more scenes like the one we just did?"  
John took a deep breath and made himself calm down. He could handle it. He would stay at this project. He would cooperate with Michael and see what the future would bring. He still had the hope with him. The hope that Michael would apologize him. And, the hope that some day, they would become friends again.

John got out of the toilet, still thoughtful. So thoughtful, that he didn't notice a female figure waiting for him at the bar. A cough made him jump and turn his attention at the bar. Emily was sitting there, looking at him with curiosity.  
\- God damn it! You scared me!  
\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. We're just on a ten-minute break and I decided to sit here and think. It's my favorite habit, you know. Wanna join me?  
Emily replied and showed him another chair, with a small enough distance from hers. John looked at the chair for a moment, hesitating. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and sat next to her.  
He liked Emily, he really did. He was feeling like she had something special, something that not even he himself could define. But he was already too confused to know if those feelings were real. Michael had already messed up his brain, so he wasn't able to think anything else at that moment.

\- So, John, do you like what we did today?  
\- Yeah, it was interesting! I think I have no problem doing it again! Why are you asking?  
\- To make sure you're in. I already asked the girls and they are in. But Michael is still thinking of it.  
Suddenly, Emily leaned towards John, staring at him. She asked, with slower voice:  
\- What's happening between you and Michael?  
John widened his eyes, staring at her. After a moment, he asked with a trembling voice:  
\- H-how... how did you r-realise that s-something is wrong?  
Emily raised her eyebrow.  
\- Well, from the way you were akwardly looking each other. And while you were doing the scene. You were both acting really well, but I could see the insecurity between you. Why? Do you already know each other?  
John stayed quiet, lowering his head. He scratched the back of his head, but then he just nodded with agreement. Somehow, he was trusting Emily and he just wanted to be open with her. If he knew her more, he would be eager to tell her the whole story.  
\- Then why you feel akward? What exactly happened? Do you want to tell me?  
\- Why would I? Why do you even care?  
John replied. Practically, it was hard for him to trust other people. He was afraid of the rejection and humiliation. Almost everyone in his life so far had let him down. But he was still hoping that some day, everything would change. He hadn't given up yet.  
\- Because if both of you decide to stay, you have to learn to cooperate. So, you have to forget the past and look at the future. But before you do, you should clarify your relationship. And also, I have the responsibility to make sure you're alright. And if you're not, I need to know the reason so that I can help. That's why I care.  
Emily stayed quiet for a few seconds. John sighed. She was right. He wanted to stay. He wanted to clarify everything with Michael. And not only Emily, but also Evelyn and Amy had realised that something was wrong. If this thing they were in lasted for a while, sooner or later whatever happened between him and Michael wouldn't be a secret anymore. Everyone else would know anyway. He sighed again, looked at Emily and said:  
\- I guess you're right... So, let me tell you a really long story that started 16 years ago...  
\- Wow, that's a long time!  
\- Yeah... Try not to interrupt me, okay?  
\- Okay, sorry. You may continue.  
\- Thank you. So, everything started 16 years ago. My parents sent me at Rosaline Camp for summer, because they were too busy to organize a family vacation. I went there and later, while I was eating a chocolate, an elder boy bullied me, stole my chocolate and threw me on the ground, hurting my elbows. After he was gone, another boy appeared immediately and helped me get up...

After a few minutes, Emily Evans knew the whole backstory that had happened between Michael Blunt and John Cole. She said, scratching her scruff:  
\- Wow... Now I know why you are feeling so akward seeing each other again...  
\- Yes...  
They both stayed quiet for a few moments. Finally, Emily said:  
\- Look, I'm sure that Michael has realised how wrong his behaviour was.  
\- But what if he hasn't? What if he doesn't want to apologize? What am I supposed to do now that I found him again?  
\- John, I'm sure Michael does want to apologize. But he just doesn't know how. He is probably as afraid as you. Give him a chance. And who knows, maybe one day, he'll make the move.  
\- I guess you have a point...

Before anyone says anything more, the door that was leading to the main stage opened. Michael appeared, looking for something. He spotted the toilet, but as he was ready to go in, he saw Emily and John. He immediately stopped and then, slower than before, walked to their side.  
John felt his heart pounding again. This time, he was calmer, but still nervous. Michael couldn't come close for him... He probably wanted Emily for something. But what if he wanted something from him indirectly? "Stay calm. No matter what, just stay calm. Don't show your nervousness." John took a deep breath and faced Michael the moment he was close to him and Emily.

\- Hi guys!  
\- Hi Michael! John was just telling me how much he's interested in acting and that he would really like to continue to this project!  
\- Really? That's really cool!  
Michael replied and stared at John, smiling akwardly. John smiled back the same way, feeling his head out of control again. Emily's voice returned him to reality:  
\- How about you, Michael? Are you going to continue here?  
Michael didn't answer immediately. He was still staring at John, like he was waiting something from him. John felt suddenly more optimistic and happy. Looking at Michael, he felt the same way he did the first time he saw him. Before they actually become friends. Before all the terrible circumstances happen. He was again hoping good things about him... only good things.  
After a few seconds, Michael smiled with more confidence, turned to Emily and replied:  
\- I can't see why not. I don't have a permanent job, so I guess I can try something different than the usual. It will be a new experience, actually!  
Emily smiled with that answer.  
\- That's awesome! Now go to the toilet quickly, we'll continue in two minutes.  
Michael nodded and went inside the toilet. Emily immediately turned to John's side.  
\- So? You still have doupts?  
John looked at her and then at the toilets. He took a deep breath and replied:  
\- No... no, I don't think I have. By looking at him... I felt confident again. He doesn't want to stay just for the job, right?  
\- I don't think so... But what about you, John? You haven't officially told me: Are you in? Are you going to continue here?  
John looked one more time at the toilets. He remembered his failed tries to find a job as an actor. The fact that he never lost hope for any reason. The fact that he never gave it up. He smiled cofidentally, turned at Emily's side and replied:  
\- Yes. Yes, I will stay.  
Just in time, Michael came out of the toilet. Emily immediately got up and said with a slightly strict tone:  
\- Ok, boys! Enough with the break. We have work to do! There are many more improvisational games to show you! And many to create by ourselves, of course!  
She got in the theater, followed by the two men, who looked each other again before they got in. But this time, their looks weren't so much akward anymore. There was more confidence in the air. A great confidence, who was able to refix everything...


	10. "Outland"

One month later

Michael hadn't made a move yet. He wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready to apologize. He wanted to, but he was still afraid. Afraid of John's rejection. Afraid to even try. But there was a small improvement between them.  
They had gotten used to each other's presence. They were feeling less akward not only with each other, but also with the ladies. The improvisations that were doing helped all of them getting used to each other and making awesome and hilarious scenes. They also learned each other's backstories.

Amy Kelly grew up mostly with her mother. Her father was a man at the army, so he was gone all the time. She barely had any memories of him. After she finished college, her mother left to travel around the world. Amy herself met a very known footballer outside a stadium. They fell in love and after a few months, they were engaged. Amy moved with him in LA. Even though it wasn't necessary for her to work because of her fiance, but she did want to keep herself busy with an activity. And she randomly found the particular ad and grabbed the chance.  
Evelyn Belrose's parents divorced when she was a little kid. Her mother was a really bossy woman and her father was a nice person, but it was still hard for him to take initiative because of his wife. He wanted to take the guardianship for Evelyn and her older sister, but her mother proved to the judgement that she was responsible enough to take care of the kids. And she was, but both, especially Evelyn, didn't actually had a good time with her. Her sister was way older than her and had gathered enough money to move out of the house. But Evelyn wasn't that lucky. No matter the tries and the hard work she was doing, she was still unable to exempt from this life. She had even gave up college in order to gather money even quicker. Her mother's behaviour with the people who had let her down made her wild and feeling a hatefulness against other people. She joined the team in order to escape from her mother and calm herself down. And maybe, just maybe, stop being that wild.  
Emily Evans was from Dallas of Oregon. She lost her parents at an air accident when she was very young. Her aunt grew her up and the only other family she had was her old fashioned grandparents, who didn't know what she was doing. They didn't know she went to the low college only for one week and then she gave it up to follow her dream and become a stand-up comedian. She did have a small success, but she was doing stand-up comedy at the show she created not only to give to it a variety, but also in order to give more boost to her career. Her biggest dream was to tour all over the world next to the greatest stand-up comedians, proving that women can become as great stand-up comedians as men.

\- Thank you all for being here and helping us making this night amazing!  
Emily yelled at the excited audience, which cheered. Many of them had already come many times, because the representations that were giving weren't always the same. The games order, the volunteers they were picking from the audience, the different scenes Emily was giving were giving a huge variety at the show. And they literally had the theater almost full.  
\- And always remember to keep improvising!!!  
Emily yelled the final phrase. Everyone cheered louder and after a few seconds at which the team were waving hands to the audience, they went to the backstage.  
\- We made an awesome work today!  
said Amy in excitement. She sighed and continued:  
\- The show made my day, cause... you know...  
\- He still hasn't called you?  
Evelyn asked, lifting her eyebrow.  
Amy nodded. Emily said:  
\- Hey, don't be sad! He's obviously too busy. He will call you, I believe that!  
\- Thanks, Emily.  
\- But still, if he does care about you, he should have given you at least one call!  
John joined the conversation.  
\- Yeah! If I were him, no matter what, I would call you to see if you're ok!  
Michael joined too.  
Amy smiled.  
\- Thanks guys. At least you will definitely care for the ones you will love some day.  
Both men nodded with agreement. Michael's eye fell on Evelyn. She was wiping her sweat oh her forehead while she was hearing the conversation, resting on a chair. She was still feeling that she had something special. Something that was making him feel something about her that had never felt before. But he was still not sure about this feeling.  
Since he had found that ad, he wasn't sure about anything. He was not sure if he wanted to continue to this show. He was liking it, he really was. But still, his bizarre feeling for Evelyn, his remeet with John and all the new experiences were making him confussed, but he was still happy to live them. He just was.

Two minutes after the team had withdrawn at the backstage, someone knocked the door.  
\- Who's there?  
Emily asked.  
\- I'm Scott McKilt. I'm a manager and I have an offer to do with you!  
\- Come in!  
The door opened and a middle-aged slighly thick man walked in. He had a quick look with everyone and then his eye fell to Emily.  
\- Emily Evans?  
\- Yes. I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. McKilt.  
\- Yes, I know you are. So I watched your performance and it was really amusing! Congratulations to all of you!  
Everyone said "thank you" and Emily asked:  
\- So, what is your offer?  
\- I'm going to get on that. May I have a seat?  
Michael grabbed the chair and put it next to the man, looking at him with curiosity while his brain was more confussed. "A manager? What exactly does he want for us? He want to make us famous? If so, do I want that?"  
Mr. McKilt took the chair from Michael and said while sitting:  
\- Thanks, young man. So I really enjoyed the originality of your show. The improvisation you use as your main subjest is a really entertaining enjoyment for many ages, mostly the younger audience. And I'm really interested to tranfer "Burn the Script" on TV! Are you interested?  
Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds, thinking about it. Suddenly, Evelyn said:  
\- Are we going to be paid?  
The manager smiled.  
\- Of course! Me and my partners will pay the production. And you will have to do what you do on this theater, but with cameras which will record live. And if you feel like it, you can actually have the right to do more stuff except this.  
Emily scratched the back of her head.  
\- I was actually liking the idea of writting funny sketches...  
\- That's perfect! You have the right to do that! Of course, all of you will have to come within the week to film these sketches and then show them in-between the improvisational games. And as I saw, Ms. Evans, you do stand-up comedy... You want to add this at the list of the TV show, too?  
Emily widened her eyes. She said, with her voice trembling:  
\- I... I can actually do stand-up comedy? On TV?  
\- Of course!  
The man replied, smiling. Emily said:  
\- Will you excuse us for a minute?  
Mr. McKilt nodded. Emily gathered everyone at a corner of the room and started whispering the offer.

\- Look guys, it's my dream to become a stand-up comedian on TV. But if you want not to follow me, feel free. I won't blame you.  
Evelyn looked at her and said in disbelief:  
\- Are you crazy? I'm not leaving! This job will save me from my mom! It has great salary! I'll stay, no matter what you say!  
Amy gave a quick look at the manager and said:  
\- I'll stay too. I want to earn my own money, too. I don't want to sit. I want to be at the action. And I think this guy wants all of us anyway, so it won't be a good idea for anyone to give up. But still, if the boys want to quit, we won't force them not to, right?  
Emily and Evelyn nodded and stared at the two men. They both stared at each other, confussed.  
Michael was again unsure of what to do. It was interesting; the fame, the fans, the money he could earn. But the annoying journalists, the weird things that famous actors had gotten into themselves were preventing him. And his family... He would know that he was on TV. Nathan wouldn't leave him alove.  
But no. Michael wouldn't let him be in charge. He was free and away from Montana. He could do whatever he want. He would resist. He would show he didn't care. He was an outcast, anyway. Or no. Nathan and David were the outcasts. The actual family, the family that was existed at the first place, was him and Sean. Sean was actually the only one at whom Michael was telling everything about his life, even if he would never have an answer. If he could only have him on his protection... Then they may became outcasts, but they would be together. Together and free.  
Suddenly, Emily's voice interrupted his thoughts:  
\- So... what do you think? Are you in?  
Michael smiled at her and said:  
\- I'm in!  
At the time he said it, Michael heard John repeating this phrase at the exact same time with him. It was like they had actually planned on saying it together. They stared at each other with surprise. Michael felt his cheeks becoming red and burning like fire. He saw that John had blushed too. It was hard not to see it, because of his pale skin. They both turned quickly to Emily's side, who was smiling with satisfaction.  
\- I'm happy that both of you agree. Let's say the good news to Mr. McKilt!  
They all returned to the manager. When he saw them, he said:  
\- Oh, and just to know, one of my partners is filming a movie. You can win extra money until the beginning of the season. That's when we will start your show, if we have a deal. What do you think?  
Emily looked at everyone. They all smiled to her with agreement. She smiled back and replied to Mr. McKilt:  
\- We have a deal!  
And she shook his hand. He said with excitement:  
\- Great! I'll make sure all of you move to a hotel close to the studio, which is made for upcoming actors! You will have better access there.  
\- That sounds good enough!  
Emily replied and everyone nodded with agreement. Michael smiled. He had a good feeling about this. And now that they would all live close to each other, it would be easier for him to grab the chance. To grab the chance and refix everything with John.

 

Two weeks later, Oak Hotel

Michael took a deep breath, holding the key which would fix the problem. He looked at John, who was reading his lines. He could do it. This time, he was ready. Readier than ever.  
The fact that he was spending more time with John in order to film that movie had given him more confidence. The rehearsals they were doing together, the free time they were spending by talking, everything with him had given him the courage. And with those conversations, he had found something that could help even more. A game. A Playstation game which both wanted to play. And generally, the fact that they both loved games was a good thing by itself.  
Michael sighed one more time and then with all the confidence he had, he came close to John. He somehow saw Michael approaching, so he lifted his head and smiled to him. Michael smiled back, trying not to lose his confidence.  
\- Hey, John!  
\- Hi, Michael!  
\- How's the studying going?  
\- It's going fine, thanks for asking. What are you holding there?  
Michael showed the game to John, smiling. John widened his eyes.  
\- Oh my God! Is that "Outland"?  
\- Golden edition, baby!  
Michael replied with excitement.  
\- You had ordered it? Wow, I want so badly to play it!  
\- I know! Do you want to play it with me? It has a co-op mode, too!  
John looked at the game and then at Michael, staying quiet for a moment. But then he replied:  
\- Of course! I can't wait to play it!  
\- Me too! But... do you mind if we play it at your apartment? As you know, at mine Evelyn lives too...  
\- I know. And no problem, you can come to my apartment. I will wait you at 7 PM. Is it ok for you?  
\- It's fine. I'll see you later, then!  
\- Later!  
And with this dialogue, Michael walked away. He had made progress! He was really happy for that. He went to his apartment. Evelyn wasn't there, so he took the time to relax at the couch.  
Evelyn had done terrible things at her apartment, making the hotelier wanted to kick her out. But Mr. McKilt, who was officially their manager now, decided to put her with one of the rest of the team. They ruffled and Michael was the one to have her in his apartment. If he wasn't confused about her and his feelings to her, he would never accept her. But roomating with her wasn't the best experience. That's why he wanted to go at John's apartment. To make sure nobody and nothing would bother them. To do what he always wanted to do for many years. And nothing was going to stop him.

 

A few hours later, John's apartment

Michael took a deep breath. "This is it. I can do it. I will be fine. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm ready." And with these thoughts, he knocked the door. John opened to him with a smile.  
\- Hey, you are here! You brought the game, right?  
\- No...  
Michael replied, having hidden the game behind his back. After a second, he laughed and showed it.  
\- I'm just kidding. I want to mess up with you.  
\- And you did! Come in, now!  
John replied, laughing as well and stood aside to let Michael in. Michael got inside and stopped at the middle of the living room, admiring the space.  
\- That's a nice home!  
\- Thanks! I wanted my house to show my personality. That's my rule for every house I live!  
\- Then you have a nice personality!  
Michael accidentally said, blushing immediately. John blushed too, but he simply replied:  
\- Thank you. So, wanna have the honor to put the game?  
\- Sure! I have the same playstation at my apartment, so I know how to put it...  
And with this reply, Michael put the game. After a few seconds, it was in. Suddenly, Michael realized something wrong. He sweared and said:  
\- Shit! They tricked me! This is not the golden edition! They just put "gold edition" at the packing, winning more money! Assholes!!!  
He sighed and sat on the couch angrily. He felt John sitting next to him, laughing. Michael sighed, hid his face with his hands and said pleasingly:  
\- Please don't laugh with me... It's not funny!  
\- I'm not laughing with you. I'm laughing with the fact that they tricked you. How can "Outland" even have a golden edition? It's awesome by itself, you know!  
Michael looked at John. He sighed, then he lowered his head.  
\- You are right... And I didn't remember it! I'm so silly...  
He felt a hand on his knee.  
\- No, you are not. You're a human. And every human makes mistakes. It's something common in life. Something though that can help you learn. It can help you be stronger and better. You know what I mean, right?  
Michael stared at John. He knew what John meant. He definately did. He sat better at the couch, took a deep breath and said, talking quieter than usual:  
\- John... I'm sorry. For the pain I caused you years ago. I felt the pain that day. I actually did. I was a fool. A jerk. Someone who was acting terribly to everyone because of his own pain. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I don't even deserve your hospitality! But I want you to know that I am sorry. Really, I am. I wish I had told you earlier...  
And with those words, Michael turned his back to John, trying not to cry.  
A few moments of silence passed. Suddenly, Michael felt John touching his back and heard him whispering:  
\- Michael... I forgive you.  
\- What?  
Michael asked with surprise and turned to John's side, who had a faint smile on his face.  
\- I forgive you. I understand why you were acting like that. And since you actually regretted, then there is no reason not to forgive you. You realised your mistake and you tried to fix it. A little bit delayed, but you did try. And that's what matters.  
And with those words, John smiled more. Michael smiled back to him, feeling relieved and happy. A huge weight was actually gone from his body. Finally.  
\- Thanks, John... But... What this make us?  
John scratched his head.  
\- Look, I have forgiven you, but I think it's too early for us to become friends. We still do have terrible memories from back then. They will delay our relation we had before everything started. But they won't prevent it. It will happen; but not now. But we can still hang out and play games!  
Michael looked at him confussedly for a moment. Then he said:  
\- That's fair enough. But what we will be? Partners who hang out when they are not working?  
John lifted his eyebrow and looked at the ceiling, thinking. After a moment, he replied:  
\- Yes. That's what we will be. It is good enough for now. You agree?  
Michael thought of it for a second. It was good enough. Of course, he didn't have the target to become with John just like before his mother's death. He just wanted to hang out with him; even as not complete friends. He wanted to replenish the lost time with him. To show him even more that he was back to his old self. To gain his trust and have someone to share his problems with. And the opposite, of course.  
Michael smiled with confidence, stared at John and said:  
\- I agree! So, you want us to seal this agreement with some not golden edition "Outland"? It will be an awesome game anyway!  
John smiled back, grabbed the controllers, handed one to Michael and replied loudly and excitedly:  
\- Hell yeah! Let's do this!


	11. "Burn the Script"

John was really happy. All hope and patience he had all those years was actually worth it. Michael had apologized. He did want to refix their relation. He did want to hang out with John. He did want them to become friends again. But neither of them were on a rush.  
It wasn't the fact that John didn't want him and Michael to be friends. He did; that was he was hoping and waiting for years. But he just wanted their relation to go slower. He wanted to have a new beginning with Michael; to forget the past and start all over again. And in order to succeed this, they should make small steps. To get to know each other again. To cooperate better at their common work. To hang out at their spare time. In general, to rebuild their friendship within time, no matter how long it would take them. They could do it, though. They could.

Those were John's thoughts after Michael apologized him. And that apology gave him the confidence to actually ask him to begin all over again and take it slow. And he was glad to see that Michael actually agreed with him. The happiness this man was giving him was returning. Slowly, but it was.

 

A few hours later

After they played "Outland" for hours, they put their controllers down, really tired.  
\- Oh man! What a game!  
Michael said with excitement and drank some iced tea John had brought for both of them before.  
\- Yeah! We should definately play more games together!  
John replied and drank some iced tea as well. Michael nodded. Then he said with sass in his voice:  
\- And we may ended with a tie, but I will get you next time, Cole! Wait and see!  
\- Oh really? Is that a challenge, Blunt? If it is, then it's on!  
\- Bring it on, Harry Potter clone!  
\- Oh, you bet I will, you sassy bastard!  
They looked each other defiantly. After a few seconds, they started laughing uncontrollably. They dropped their backs at the back of the couch and they kept laughing, causing their faces to turn red. After a couple moments, they stopped. They were staring at each other smiling like idiots, until Michael suddenly widened his eyes, grabbed his phone from the small table and checked the time.  
\- Oh snap! It's really late!  
\- What time is it?  
\- Almost after 11!  
\- What?  
John said worryingly, widening his eyes. They were supposed to go tomorrow for a filming at 7 AM. And they had forgotten the time. Michael took a deep breath and said:  
\- It's not TOO late. If I leave now and we both sleep immediately, we will be ok... Even though I really doupt that we will avoid drinking coffee...  
John sighed.  
\- I'm not a fan of coffee...  
\- Me either, man! But as it seems, drinking coffee will soon become a habit for both of us...  
\- Great...  
John was drinking coffee, but not very often. And as it seemed, Michael was also avoiding drinking too much coffee. He sighed again and then, his stomach made loud noises. Michael looked at him and he blushed.  
\- Sorry about that... My stomach makes really loud noises when I'm very hungry... I cannot avoid that.  
He scratched the back of his neck akwardly, waiting for Michael's reaction. Michael smiled, hit him on the back and replied:  
\- Don't be sorry, man! Let your body express its needs! Don't apologize for it! You should love it instead. Because it is something you will have for ever. And as long as you accept it, then you will have no issue at all! And to be honest, I'm hungry too.  
John looked at Michael, smiling back. Then he got up, walked towards the fridge, opened it and shouted:  
\- Do you want a sandwich before you leave?  
\- Sure!  
John made sandwiches, they ate at the kitchen quickly and then Michael greeted John and left. John locked the door and then, with a memory in his head, smiling, took his phone and called Emily.  
\- Hello?  
\- Hi Emily, it's John!  
\- Hi John, how are you? Are you nervous for tomorrow?  
\- Not much, to be honest. I called you for another reason.  
\- What reason?  
\- Remember when I was telling you about my past with Michael?

After John finished talking, there was a silence at the line. Then Emily said:  
\- I told you he would actually apologize! And that he was afraid, just like you. And I'm glad you're doing small steps, I'm sure time will help a lot!  
\- Yeah, I'm glad too...  
\- So? Are you happy that this happened?  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Yes. Yes, I am.

 

September 2011, "Burn the script" studio

\- WE'RE LIVE IN TWO MINUTES!  
There was a lot of rush at the studio. Everyone was nervous, checking that everything was working. The audience was waiting. Everyone on TV was waiting for the new show to begin. To see if "Burn the script" was actually worth it. To see if it would become something popular and known.  
Inside the backstage, the actor quintet was preparing physically and mentally. They were all really nervous. Especially Emily. She was mumbling while walking at circles:  
\- What if they don't like it? What if they lynch us? What if we lose money from this? What then?  
She was still like that, until Evelyn grabbed her from the shoulders and yelled right at her face:  
\- Calm your tits, woman! Everything will be fine! Trust me. We will go out there and show them what we are worth! So calm down and enjoy it! Okay?  
Everyone stayed quiet, looking at the two women. Emily finally took a deep breath and said with confidence:  
\- You're right! I will!  
Evelyn let her go, hit her back and said:  
\- That's the spirit! Not that I'm not nervous too, to be honest... I kind of am.  
Amy came close to them and said:  
\- You think I'm not? It will be the first time I appear in front of a camera, but not because of my fiance. I will cause of something I myself will do. It feels weird... But at least it's different and I'm ok with it!  
John heard the conversation quietly. His heart was beating faster and his mind was racing. He joined in, revealing his thoughts:  
\- I feel you, guys. A lot. This thing that's about to happen is my dream. To act on stage, to entertain people. To make them laugh, to make them cry. And now that it's about to actually happen, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll screw this up. I'm afraid I will fail in front of everyone's eyes, but mostly in front of my own eyes. I'm afraid that this dream will be wrecked within a few moments.  
He stopped talking. His heart was beating even faster and he started to sweat. Then suddenly, he felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Michael, who looked at everyone and said:  
\- I feel nervous too. On normal conditions I would be really freaked out. But I don't know why, but with you guys, the things are better. With you around, I'm more collected. We are a team now. If we succeed, we will succeed together. If we fail, we will fail together. So, we will try NOT to fail. We will be perfect. We will go out there and not fail. We will make it. As a team.  
\- WE'RE LIVE IN 30 SECONDS!  
A silence was in the air. Finally, Emily reached out her hand and said with a smile:  
\- We will make it. As a team. As one!  
Everyone smiled at her and each other. They all put their hands on top of each other and yelled:  
\- As one!

\- 10 SECONDS! EVERYBODY TAKE POSITIONS!  
They all stood at the side, ready to go out. Ready to reveal themselves at the audience and on live TV. They were ready to fail or succeed. Together.  
\- WE'RE LIVE IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! GO!

 

The next day

\- Let's see the results. Activate the statistics!  
Mr. McKilt commanded. The numbers started counting, and everyone were waiting, with nervousness in the air. Until after a few seconds of counting, everything stopped. And the results appeared. An absolute quiet was existing for a few seconds. Until Mr. McKilt's voice echoed within the shock.  
\- It was a success. We made it!  
Everyone cheered and yelled with excitement. Champagnes opened, hugs and kisses were in the air and Emily was still frozen at her position, unable to believe what just happened. The rest of the team looked at her, laughing. Evelyn hit her at her back, saying:  
\- See? I told you we would make it!  
Emily stared at her and immediately started yelling as well with excitement. She hugged Evelyn and then everybody else, jumping around. At her excitement, she gave a kiss at John's cheek. As long as she realised it, she immediately stopped hugging him and pulled away, blushing.  
John blushed too, feeling his heart beating louder. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like this? He was so confused. So he decided not to think about it, at least for the time being. He would think about it clearer in the future.

Later, John was chatting with Amy, when he felt someone hitting him friendly at the back. He turned around and saw Michael with a huge smile is his face, who said, looking at him with pride:  
\- Are you happy, man? Your dream came true! It's the thing that you always wanted. Entertain people and charm them with your acting!  
John smiled back. Yeah, that's what he wanted; but it wasn't the only one. He wanted also something else. Something he couldn't clarify yet. But he did have the feeling that it had to do with Michael. But what was it exactly? It wasn't just the friendship; it was combined with something else. But he didn't know. At least not yet. He decided with himself to wait and see. They weren't even friends yet; there was no reason to pressure his head immediately. He would just let himself free to the new experiences. He wouldn't think that much, at least not right then. He would just live.  
He stared at Michael and replied:  
\- Yes. Yes, I'm happy. And not just for the acting. I'm happy with the whole experience! Being able to meet new people and have new experiences I never thought I would have! And all thanks to Emily!  
He said he last phrase loudly enough, and Emily, who was on the other side of the room, blushed and smiled. John, Michael and Amy smiled at her back, laughed and chinked their glasses filled with champagne.

It wasn't a lie, though. Thanks to Emily Evans and her auditions, Michael Blunt and John Cole had found each other again.


	12. Evelyn

June 2012

\- You may kiss the bride.  
Amy was immediately kissed and all the guests start cheering. She looked around smiling and saw her partners, her friends, cheering louder than everyone. They waved at her and she waved back. Her mom was also there, she was actually the one who leaded her to him. Her father couldn't make it. But she wasn't bothered, that was something ordinary. But her father did send a message to her, congratulating her and wishing the best for her and her husband. And that was enough.  
At the function afterwards, everyone made a speech congratulating the couple, and wishing them the best and for children. Then, after dancing, cutting the wedding cake and eating, the married couple left for their honeymoon to Hawaiian islands. They would actually stay for three months, cause Amy's husband had some business to do while there. And that was something that worried Emily.  
\- There is nothing to worry about, Emily! We'll be back before the new season begins! And if he's still busy, I'll return alone. Trust me, I will! If anyone of you needs me, just give me a call! I'll reply immediately! I promise!  
That answer made Emily less stressed and the rest less sad that she was leaving. They were really loving her. She and Michael were the biggest goofs at the show, the ones that made people laughing uncontrollably. Not that the others didn't; but still.  
After Amy hugged everyone, she left, but as Michael (and Evelyn, as he realised when she was talking to her afterwards) noticed, with a douptful look at her face.

 

August 2012, Michael's apartment

\- I'm out of here! I need sone air.  
\- No! You are not going anywhere until we clarify your responsibities when you live at my apartment!  
\- You are not my dad! You won't tell me what to do!  
Evelyn grabbed her keys and slammed the door. Michael looked at the door, sighing and feeling his blood pressure going up. He couldn't live with her anymore. But still, the fact that he hadn't kicked her out of his apartment yet, the fact that she was still living with him... Why was he doing this? Why? Was he deeply caring about her? Maybe. Was he feeling something more about her? He didn't know. He was so confused.  
Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. Still mad, he yelled:  
\- Who's there?  
\- Michael? It's me, John! Are you ok? Should I leave?  
\- No, don't leave! Hold on!  
Michael replied quickly and opened the door. John walked in, staring at him with question. Michael sighed, sat on the couch and said:  
\- It's Evelyn. Her irresponsibility keeps pissing me off! I can't have her at my apartment anymore! She makes me angry! That's why I want to hang out with you more to your apartment than mine. You know how mad she can make me!  
John nodded, sitting next to him. They had hanged out to Michael's apartment a few times and John had lived the wrangles between the roommates. At the beginning, he was running away; but later, he was staying, trying to calm down Michael and relax his brain. And that was something Michael was grateful for.

They had just put the game in, when John suddenly asked:  
\- Then why do you let her live here at the first place?  
Michael froze for a moment. He didn't reply immediately. He leaned back on the couch, scratching the back of his head. His brain became an absolute mess. He stared at John with a confussed look. After a while, he finally replied:  
\- I don't know. I just don't.  
He sighed and turned his head at the ceiling. John gave him a poke, making him stare at him.  
\- Michael... Do you care about Evelyn?  
Michael widened his eyes. He started sweating, his brain wasn't cooperating anymore. After a while, at the absolute silence, he sighed and thought: "Screw it". He replied, feeling upset:  
\- I do care about her, ok? And I may have feelings for her! But I'm so confused to clarify them and so afraid to let her know about them... I really doupt she feels the same for me...  
He covered his head with his hands, breathing quickly. He felt John rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. He immediately felt less upset. He said, still having his head covered with his hands:  
\- I guess I... I am in love with her. Since the first moment I saw her, I was thinking that she was special... I've never seen a girl like this in my entire life... ever. She may be wild, sassy and she may makes me mad, but I still do have feelings about her... Is-is it... wrong?  
He lifted his head and stared at John, waiting for his answer. His partner thought for a few moments and replied:  
\- No, it's not wrong. Why would it be wrong? But you know, you should tell her. I know it's risky, I know she may reject you, cut your head, but it's the right thing. You cannot hide your feelings for ever!  
Michael nodded. John was right. Evelyn should know.

 

One hour later

After playing, John left quickly, cause he had a job to do back to his apartment. Michael stayed alone, preparing himself psychologically. After five minutes, the door opened and Evelyn walked in. She put her keys at the table and went to the kitchen, where she drank some water. Michael approached her and said calmly:  
\- We need to talk.  
\- I don't want to hear the same bullshit again.  
\- No, it's something different.  
Evelyn was surprised hearing that. She put her glass on the sink, turned around and said:  
\- Ok, I'm listening.  
Michael took a deep breath. He could do it. He could. He was believing to himself. He said, staring at Evelyn:  
\- As you know, we have our differences while we live here. We may cooperate on stage and the sketches, but roommating is an issue.  
He stopped for a second, expecting Evelyn to interrupt. But she didn't. He continued, trying to stay calm:  
\- I wanted many times to kick you out. But I didn't. Not only cause no one else would like to live with you, not only cause we are partners and we have to get used to each other.  
\- Then why?  
Evelyn asked. Michael show curiosity at her face. Not anger. Curiosity. She really wanted to know. He took a deep breath and replied:  
\- Because I care about you.  
\- What?  
\- Believe it or not, I do care about you. I do want you to be happy, to have a place to stay, even with me. I... have feelings for you, ok? I don't know why, but I do. And that's the truth.  
Michael stepped back seeing Evelyn's reaction. She had widened her eyes, unable to believe what she just heard. She sighed, scratched her hand akwardly and mumbled:  
\- I need time to think...  
Michael stared at her, feeling his heart shattering. He nodded and without a second thought he turned around, grabbed his keys and left the apartment. He ran at the only place he could be now, to the only person that could help him.

He reached at John's apartment and knocked the door. John opened the door. He was still dressed, but he was barefoot and wearing his hipster glasses. Michael knew that that was something he was doing when he was alone at his place, so he wasn't surprised. He did know that John had had myopia since he was 15, but he was wearing contasts most of the time.  
Michael walked in, without saying anything immediately. John closed the door and followed him until he sat on the couch. When Michael sat, he was able to collect his thoughts and explain everything.

After he was done, John sat next to him. He said with his calming voice:  
\- You know, I think she's as confused as you are. She didn't reject you; she said she wanted to think. If she hadn't liked you at all, she would have rejected you immediately. But she didn't. So that means something.  
\- You... you think so?  
Michael asked with doupt and hope in his voice. John nodded, giving him a faint smile. Michael smiled back and gathered enough courage to say something we would never say before:  
\- I don't want to return home after everything that have happened between me and her... Would you mind if I stay here tonight?  
John widened his eyes for a second, but then he replied with eagerness:  
\- Sure, man! You can sleep at the couch, if you are ok with it.  
\- I am ok! Thank you John...  
\- You're welcome, Michael... Wanna watch a movie now? To snap out of your mind what happened for a while?  
\- Sure! What movie?  
\- "Brave"?  
\- Oh, someone is on the mood for Disney!  
\- Don't you dare say that you are not!  
\- What if I'm not?  
\- I'll make you be!  
\- Oh, really?  
\- Really!  
\- Fine! You win! We will watch Disney, but only cause you make me to!  
\- Fine!  
\- Fine!  
They stopped talking, pretending to be mad to each other. After a couple seconds, they laughed non-stop, staring at each other. When they finally stopped, Michael said:  
\- Damn, we are big goofs when we hang out...  
\- Yeah! I've never been like this with anyone!  
\- Me either, to be honest... And I was kidding, I am on the mood for Disney! I always am!  
\- So am I! Just a minute to set up the movie...  
And after John set it up, they began watching.

After the movie was done, Michael was feeling sleepy. He was already tired, and watching Disney was always relaxing him. That was another common thing they had with John. He yawned, and when John saw him, he smiled, got up, walked inside and returned with a pillow and a blanket. He handed them to Michael, who took off all the other pillows. He put the one pillow on his head and covered himself with the blanket.  
\- Thank you John...  
\- You're welcome... And Michael?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Good night!  
\- Good night, John.

Michael woke up the next day. He was confused for a moment before he remembered he was at John's apartment, at the couch. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, remembering everything that had happened last night. He had no idea what to do. He decided to get up, have some breakfast with John and discuss the situation with him. And maybe, be able to see what he could do.  
He got up, went to the kitchen, took a glass and drank some water. He had pretty much learned John's apartment, since he was spending time there. The only place he hadn't been was his bedroom; and that was something he had decided to leave it be. Next to the sink, he found a note from John himself, who was explaining that he was gone to buy some breakfast from outside, because his fridge was empty and that he wouldn't be late. Michael sat on the kitchen table, waiting for him.  
A minute later, someone knocked the door and heard someone saying his name. He froze. It was Evelyn. He stepped back, not knowing what to do. He was hearing her calling for him, while his brain was about to explode. After a while, when he was able to control his brain, he took a deep breath. He couldn't avoid it anymore. It was time to face it. He walked towards the door and opened it.  
Evelyn walked inside, being on a rush. She asked:  
\- Is John here?  
\- No, he went to grab breakfast.  
\- Ok, that's good, we can talk here. I'm on a rush to tell you something.  
She sat on the couch. Michael sat next to her, curious to hear what she had to tell him. He saw her hesitating, but then she finally turned to him and started talking:  
\- I was surprised when you told me what you told me yesterday. Not mad; surprised. No one has ever told me that he or she cares about me. Not even my own mother. She cares mostly about herself, so I never learned what is it like someone caring about you. That's why I'm always wild and sassy; cause no one ever actually cared about me.  
She stopped for a moment. She turned around, taking a deep breath. She then looked at Michael again and continued:  
\- But you... you are gentle, Michael. You are not me. You may not have your mother anymore, but she did care about you. That's why you are like her. I know that you weren't for a few years, but you know that wasn't you. So it doesn't matter. You are still someone that cares for people. I know you are. If you weren't, you would have never apologized to John. This is the reason I... have feelings for you as well.  
She said the last phrase quickly. Michael stared at her widening his eyes.  
\- You... you do?  
\- Yes, Michael. I do. And I was holding them cause I thought that you were thinking of me like anyone else was; too wild, too secluded to be approached. I was impressed of how you were letting me live with you! But now, I know...  
And, for the first time, Evelyn smiled. Not ironically, not because of acting; she smiled because she was meaning it. Michael smiled back, feeling all the worries going away. He switched position to the couch, sitting right next to Evelyn. He leaned closer to her, expecting a reaction from her as an answer. When he saw her eyes shine, he smiled, closed his eyes, leaned closer and kissed her.  
She started kissing him back and soon, they both immediately forgot everything and continued making out, without caring about anything else.  
Suddenly, they heard the door opening. They immediately broke apart and saw John coming in with breakfast in his hands. He saw them and stopped, while the couple got up from the couch quickly, both blushing madly. John kept his eyes locked at them while he was putting the food at the kitchen table. Then, crossing his hands, he walked towards them, saying with a grin on his face:  
\- Well, well, well. I'm really curious to listen how you are going to explain me the things that you were doing on my couch.  
He paused, keeping the grin in his face. They both scratched their heads with shy, and Michael caught Evelyn's hand without thinking about it. He felt her hold it tighter. John laughed at their reactions and continued:  
\- Or, you can easily tell me nothing and leave so that you can have some personal fun by yourselves! You have the permission to do that, you know!  
Michael looked at John, who was smiling with pride to him. He smiled back and stared at Evelyn, who smiled too. Everyone stayed still for a moment and then, the couple left, feeling really akward. But when they went outside, Evelyn said with confidence:  
\- Come on! Let's go back to your apartment.  
\- OUR apartment!  
Michael corrected her. He gave her a quick, but sweet kiss and they headed towards THEIR apartment, leaning to each other.


	13. Finally Free

Two weeks later

Michael was happy with his relationship with Evelyn. Even though they were fighting a lot. Many times they were about to break up, but either by themselves or with help by John and/or Emily, they were figuring things out. Cause they did care about each other. And even when they didn't want to admit it, it was still true. They were so different. But those differences made their relationship stronger. Because they were completing each other.

Michael woke up, earlier than the usual times he was waking up when he had a day-off. He got up and he was surprised to see that Evelyn was already awake. She was usually sleeping a lot at his couch and she was hating it when someone was waking her up. But he was understanding. He was also a huge sleep lover and when he had day-offs, he was sleeping for hours. And, as he knew, John had the same habit too.  
Michael walked to the kitchen to take breakfast. Evelyn noticed him and greeted him.  
\- Good morning!  
\- Good morning, babe! How are you awake this early on your day-off?  
\- I will meet an old friend of mine today, so I'll be gone for all day. Do you have any plans?  
\- Not right now, but John will come over at 6 to hang out. Are you ok with it?  
\- Of course! I told you, I will not be here for the whole day! So, feel free to do whatever you want.  
\- Thanks! So, when are you going to meet your friend?  
\- In a half hour outside the hotel.  
\- Do you mind if I accompany you until the lobby?  
\- Michael! I'm not a baby! I can go myself!  
\- Not for that! I want to walk around at the lobby and sit at the pool until lunch. Why wouldn't I go there with you?  
\- Ok, you win. We will go together until the lobby. Then I'll go to meet my friend and you will... just do whatever you want to do.  
\- Deal!  
Michael said smiling and gave Evelyn a quick kiss.

They ate their breakfast and then, they got dressed and left the apartment. They took the elevator to the lobby and they started walking towards the reception. There, from a distance, they saw the hotelier talking with a young man, probably teenager. He was having a suitcase and a backpack and was kind of upset. Even though Michael couldn't see him well from so far, he looked familiar...  
Suddenly, the boy said something and the hotelier laughed. Michael and Evelyn procceeded slowly, hearing the conversation.  
\- That's one of the worst excuses I've ever heard in my life! His cousin? Yeah right!  
\- But I am! I'm telling the truth!  
\- Yeah, whatever kiddo! Why should I believe you?  
Evelyn reached quicker to the reception. She stood next to the boy and asked:  
\- Hey! What's going on here?  
The hotelier stared at her. Michael kept his distance. Neither the hotelier, nor the boy had seen him yet.  
\- This boy here, who's probably a fan, wants to see Michael Blunt, and to succeed that, he claims to be his cousin!  
Michael widened his eyes. Before he was able to react, Evelyn replied:  
\- Well, cousin or not, he is still a fan. He may not be allowed to go to Michael's place, but he can talk to him when he's at the lobby. Aaaand it happens Michael Blunt to be at the lobby right now!  
She finished pointing at Michael, who immediately waved akwardly. But, when he finally saw the boy's face, he froze. All the memories from his past ran in front of his eyes, staring at the boy.  
He had the same eyes with himself. He was identical to Michael's aunt. He pretty much looked like him. Michael couldn't believe it. Was that...  
\- Sean?  
He came closer. The boy nodded and stared him with a faint smile on his face. He immediately recognised that smile. He smiled back, feeling his excitement to rise up. He yelled, without holding himself anymore:  
\- SEAN! IT'S YOU!  
He covered the distance between them and hugged his cousin tightly, never wanting to let go. He felt some tears on his face. He wiped them quickly while letting Sean go. He asked, without thinking normally:  
\- But... what are you doing here? How... how did they let you? I thought... I thought...  
He stopped. He took a deep breath, trying to recollect his thoughts. Before he was able to say anything, he heard Evelyn yell, obviously to the hotelier:  
\- What are you looking at? Don't you have any work to do?  
The hotelier groaned and went to the other side of the reception. Evelyn looked at the two cousins and sighed.  
\- Unbelievable! They never look at their own businesses...  
Michael smiled at her words. He looked at Sean, who smiled too, but with more akwardness. He touched Sean's back and said:  
\- Sean, this is my girlfriend, Evelyn. Evelyn, this is Sean, my cousin.  
They both shook hands and Evelyn said:  
\- I've heard a lot about you.  
Sean's eyes got lightened and he blushed. He said, scratching his cheek:  
\- And I know about you from TV. I really love the show, you guys are amazing!  
\- Thanks! We do our best!  
Michael was surprised hearing that and interrupted:  
\- Hold on! You watch the show?  
\- Of course!  
\- And... they let you watch it?  
Sean sighed hearing that question. He replied with sadness in his voice:  
\- No... When they heard about it, they got so mad, that they forbade me to watch it. But I am watching it online when they are gone, or at any internet shop...  
He lowered his head. Michael hugged him again. He was a complete outcast to them. They were even forcing Sean to forget about him. Like he never existed. Right after this thought, he remembered an important question.  
\- How are you here?  
\- Well... I wanted to come for one week to LA to see you and I asked them that as a birthday gift. They didn't want to, but they had already promised that it would be whatever I WANTED. So, they were forced to. So, here I am!  
Sean said the last phrase with a huge smile. Michael smiled back, grabbed him from the neck and rubbed his hair, messing them.  
\- I'm so happy! We have to make this week the best week ever!  
\- Then I'll let you guys have fun! I'll go see my friend.  
Evelyn said, laughing. The cousins stared at her confussed, having forgotten her presence. She laughed again, gave a quick kiss to Michael, hit Sean friendly at the back and left, waving at them. They waved back until she was gone.  
Michael turned at Sean. He grabbed his hand and dragged him with excitement while saying:  
\- Come on! Let's go for a tour on LA! I have so many things to show you!

 

Two hours later, backstage, "Burn the script" studio

\- And here is the dressing room!  
Michael showed Sean, letting him in. Sean stood in the middle of the room, gazing at it with wonder. His eye wondered at the mirrors, the monks full of hats, scarfs and other accessories, the two paravans and the costumes that were hanging at moving hangers. He went close to them and checked them one-by-one, commenting:  
\- I remember where you wore this... and this... and this one, oh that sketch was awesome! And these ones? You didn't wear them, did you?  
\- No, I didn't. John did, we share this dressing room, cause the studio is kind of small. Emily and Amy share a dressing room as well.  
Michael explained. That was true, they were changing at the same space. And sometimes, they had done some great talking during changing and preparing.  
\- Are you friends with him?  
Sean suddenly asked. Michael bit his lip. He hesitated before answering.  
\- Not exactly. We are just partners who hang out when they are not working. That's the relation we have for now.  
\- That's a bizarre kind of relation... But I guess it's cool!  
Sean commented, smiling. Michael laughed.  
\- Yeah, it is! Do you want to come to my apartment? He'll come at the afternoon to hang out and you can join us!  
Sean widened his eyes.  
\- I can?  
\- Of course you can! Oh, and do you have somewhere to live while here?  
\- No...  
\- Then you're staying with me!  
Sean bit his lip, hesitating.  
\- But... you live with Evelyn... And I don't want to make you feel akward with my presence...  
\- You won't! Trust me! You can sleep at the couch! Pleeeease?  
Michael said the last word trying to take an adorable face. Sean laughed, put his hands up and yelled:  
\- Ok, ok! I'll live with you!  
Michael cheered and hugged him.

 

A few hours later, Michael and Evelyn's apartment

Michael woke up from his nap. He usually didn't take naps when he had day-offs, but that time, it was necessary to rest. Both he and Sean were really tired after the tour they had around LA, and Sean was already tired by the flight, so they decided to take a nap until before 6 PM.  
He got up, stretched and wore his shoes. He hadn't taken off his clothes, he was too tired to do it. He went to the living room and on the couch, Sean was still asleep. Michael stared at him, smiling. He was so happy to have him here. If only he could have him more than a week. If only he could protect him. If only he could become a perfect guardian for him.  
He sighed, turning around and heading to the kitchen. He took chips and other snacks from a low cupboard and bowls from a higher one. He was preparing them, when he heard sleepy groans. He turned his attention to the couch and saw Sean stretching and getting up. Their glances met and they smiled at each other. Then Sean walked towards Michael and watched him as he was preparing the snacks.  
\- What are you looking at?  
\- You. I missed you a lot, Mike. I was feeling so alone. I wasn't allowed to talk to you. And I don't have anyone else really close to me that I can trust, except you. I didn't have a way to communicate with you. I didn't even have my phone!  
\- You have your phone now?  
\- Yes, I was allowed to have it while I'm here.  
Sean revealed his phone from his pocket, smiling. Michael widened his eyes. All the texts he had been sending to Sean since he left Montana flashed in his head.  
\- Have you... turned it on?  
\- Not yet, why?  
\- Maybe it's a great time to do.  
With that answer, Michael blushed and stepped back, waiting. Sean looked at him with confussion and then he turned on his phone. After a few seconds, the phone notified him. Sean stared the screen, widening his eyes. He then stared at Michael, who blushed more. He scrolled through the messages, having a quick look at them. He said with a shaky voice:  
\- You... You've been sending me texts all the time? Without waiting any reply?  
Michael nodded, tilting his head down slightly. He wanted to cry. He would lose Sean again... Or no. He wouldn't. Seeing him again, making him happy was enough for him to gain strength. He would fight for him. Until the end. He would protect him, no matter the cost. He wouldn't let him suffer for 11 more months. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't.  
He lifted his head again and saw Sean crying. Before he was able to react, his cousin hugged him and started crying louder.  
\- I don't want to go back... I don't want to lose you again...  
Michael hugged him tighter and tried to calm him down. After Sean's cry settled down, he stared at him and said with confidence:  
\- You will never lose me again. I promise. We will find a way. Together. I will do everything to protect you.  
\- E-Everything?  
\- EVERYTHING.

After Sean calmed down, Michael gave him to drink some juice. They sat at the kitchen table and Michael said:  
\- In order to be able to stay at this hotel, you should have a talent that you want to grow. And as long as you live with an adult, no matter what the relation is between you and them, you are allowed to stay here and grow your talent. It can be anything; singing, acting, playing an instrument... Do you have anything that you are interested?  
Sean thought the question for a second and bit his lip, hesitating.  
\- I think I do... But I don't know if I'm good enough.  
\- What is it?  
\- After I learned that you became an actor, I somehow realised that I love singing and I had the will to write songs myself. So, I secretly started writting songs and singing them, making the melody in my head.  
\- That's awesome! Can I hear them?  
\- Uhm...  
Sean's thoughts were interrupted by knocks on the door. Michael got up and said:  
\- You'll show me later, ok?  
Sean nodded, got up as well and followed Michael until the door. Michael opened it and John was standing there smiling.  
\- Hey, Michael!  
\- Hi, John! Let me introduce you to my cousin, Sean! Sean, this my partner John!  
They shook hands and John walked inside, announcing with excitement:  
\- I brought "War of the Monsters" to play today! And since we are three instead of two, the things will get a liiiittle bit more interesting! Are you guys in?  
Michael and Sean stared at each other for a moment and replied with excitement at the same time:  
\- Let's do this!

 

One hour later

After some matches, at which John won, they had a break. Michael sweared and said:  
\- If John wasn't playing, I would have won! Well play, man. Well play...  
Sean lifted his eyebrow.  
\- Oh really? You would have won? You died quicker than anyone else most times! How were you supposed to win?  
\- I know how to play this game!  
\- Oh, yeah?  
\- Yeah, why? You think you're better than me?  
\- Unlike you, I was about to win many times!  
\- Oh, really? Wanna do a rematch to prove you wrong?  
\- Bring it on! You're going down!  
\- You mean, YOU are going down!  
Michael and Sean grabbed their controllers to begin a two-player game. John, on the other hand, grabbed a bowl of chips, sat on the armchair and said with an non-specified and amusing tone at the same time:  
\- Well... this is going to be interesting.

 

Two hours later

After many rematches, their controllers ran out of battery. The cousins sweared and put them down, sighing. John grabbed his own controller, closed the game and took it out.  
\- At tie? Tie? Really?  
\- The controllers had the worst timing!  
John shrugged his shoulders.  
\- Well, it was time to stop anyway. It's almost dinner time, we can order pizza, if you're okay with it.  
They both nodded. Michael made the order and then they all sat on the couch, having Sean in the middle. After a few moments of quiet, John asked:  
\- So, Sean, how long are you going to stay in LA?  
\- One week, even though I wish I could stay more...  
Sean replied and sighed. John rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He did know the situation Sean was facing with his dad and Michael's stepfather. Michael himself had told him, so he now knew one more reason why Michael had become terrible against everyone around him.  
\- Don't talk like that! I said I will do everything to protect you and I will! As long as we see how good your songs are...  
Sean bit his lip.  
\- You... want me to sing? Right now?  
\- Yeah, go ahead, man! I'm sure your songs are great! Right, John?  
Michael asked. John replied:  
\- I believe that, too! And don't be afraid to sing. Do not be afraid to release your talent! Sometimes, it is the key to your freedom...  
Sean thought it for a second. The key to his freedom. At this case, this phrase was literal. He could do it. He grabbed his backpack and took out his notebook. The one that had every song he had wrote. He found the best one he had written so far. He took a deep breath and started singing.

Michael was looking Sean while singing with pride. His courage to face his stepdad and his uncle was even stronger. Sean was worth to be heard. Worth to be seen. Worth to have a better life. A new beginning. A better beginning.  
When Sean was done, he cheered along with John.  
\- That was AWESOME!  
\- Yeah! Are you playing any instrument?  
\- Piano, but I do want to learn guitar, I guess it will be helpful.  
Sean replied John's question, who smiled and suggested:  
\- It will be a lot helpful! I can teach you for free!  
\- Really?  
\- Really!  
\- Wow... Thank you so much!  
Sean was smiling like he never had since his mother's death. Michael and John smiled by just feeling his excitement.  
\- Tomorrow, we will set up everything. I promise. We will both be free. Once and for all.  
\- Us against them? What if we fail?  
Sean asked, feeling his fear return. Michael felt kind if afraid, too. John grabbed a hand from each cousin and replied, his green eyes shining:  
\- You will NOT fail. And you are not alone. I AM with you. And I think Emily can help us with the law issue. We will make it. Together.  
Both cousins' fear was gone after those words. A memory Michael had woke up. He went back 17 years ago, when one child was the same afraid as he was now. And its friend had grabbed its hand and drove away its fears. And had given courage. Enough courage for both to face everything. Together.

 

Three days later, Lobby of Oak Hotel

Michael and Sean were standing at the middle of the lobby, waiting. John and Emily were at the side, holding papers. Mr. McKilt had approved Michael to take in charge for Sean and had signed the papers, so the only sign that was necessary was David's. Everyone were really nervous. But they were ready. They could do it. Together.  
A taxi stopped at the entrance. Two men got out and came in the hotel. Nathan and David. The two persons who had caused pain and suffer for almost 15 years. Who had frozen Michael's heart. Who had forbidden Sean everything. Who had forbidden them to talk to each other. Who never loved them as much as their mothers ever did.  
They both came close to the two cousins. Nathan lifted his eyebrow and greeted:  
\- Hello, Michael.  
\- Hello, Nathan.  
Michael replied, lifting his eyebrow as well. David turned to Sean and said, staring at him coldly:  
\- You know that I'm your father, right? How dare you deny me! I'm still in charge for you and I will always be!  
Sean shook his head.  
\- No, you will NOT always be. I am free after I turn 18. But, I can still have a free will. So does Michael. I don't want to become a lawyer. I want to become a songwriter and a singer. I want to do something I love. Something that you guys will not force me too. And I will succeed it only if I stay here.  
\- He has every right to stay here, it's a rule that exists at this hotel. We have the papers right there to prove it.  
Michael completed, pointing at John and Emily.  
Sean's father laughed.  
\- What if you fail, huh? What if you are kicked out? What if that bullshit show stops? What are you going to do then, huh?  
\- I can't believe it!  
John yelled with disbelief. Everyone turned to his side. Emily hit him at the shoulder, but it was too late. Nathan said:  
\- What's wrong, princess?  
John's face turned red. Michael was sure that he was mad. He was becoming like that when he was angry. And it wasn't good news when John was really angry. Michael sweated. He was afraid that John would do something stupid. But he didn't. Instead, he breathed deeply and said:  
\- How are you supposed to be his father if you don't support him and his dreams? That's what the fathers do; they support their children's options. But neither of you ever did that. All you did was to be sarcastic to them and preventing their dreams. You shouldn't be their guardians at all!  
He stopped, his eyes shining greener than ever. Nathan smiled ironically and replied:  
\- You are sassy, aren't you? You need to know manners.  
\- Leave him alone! You're talking with us now!  
Michael interrupted, distracting everyone back to him. David said to his son with a lower voice:  
\- Do you realise what happens if you decide to live with him? Your guaranteed future is gone. All the plans that you have done are gone. You will live at your own risk. And if you fail, we will not help you. You will not be part of our family anymore.  
He finished, staring at both cousins. Sean looked at them with confidence. He replied:  
\- YOU have made the plans. Not me. You want to guarantee my future. But who told you I want a safe life? It's not a life if it's too safe! I want to actually live; to risk. And I don't think I will need your help. Did you ever actually help me? No. If you did, I would never ask you to stay here. But, I did.  
He crossed his arms, staring at them defiantly. Michael looked at him with pride. He put his hand on his cousin's shoulder, he stared at the two surprised men and completed:  
\- And for the record, it was NEVER YOUR FAMILY. You were just added to it. By our mothers. So, if you think we will be outcasts from your family, you're wrong. YOU ARE THE OUTCASTS FROM OUR FAMILY.

David and Nathan widened their eyes listening those words. A few moments of silence were in the air. The two cousins were holding hands, waiting for the final response. Finally, David whispered, loud enough so that everyone could hear:  
\- You made your choice.  
Michael immediately signaled Emily. She and John came close, fixing the papers on their hands. Emily gave them to David and showed him where to sign. David signed everything and when he was done, he said:  
\- You will never see us again. Goodbye.  
And with those last words, he and Nathan turned their backs and left from Michael and Sean's lives. Forever.


	14. Sean

One week later

\- Okay, now you try.  
Sean nodded and started to play the melody John showed him with his new guitar. He had taken it as a welcoming gift from John himself. He didn't want to accept it, but John insisted, saying that it was the greatest gift he could do to his partner's cousin. That and the lessons, of course.  
John really loved Sean. He was kind, gentle and positive, like his cousin. He was eager to learn, so John had no issues with him during the guitar lessons. He was generally enjoying hanging out with him, with or without Michael. What he mostly loved at him was his passion for his dream. It was the exact same passion he himself had for acting. His passion to write songs, his passion to sing, his passion to make his dream come true were bringing a smile to John's face every day.  
But Sean was feeling like this against John as well. He was appreciating him and his passion before he met him, but meeting him in person and actually hanging out with him made him love him more. The way he was smiling, the way he was having fun, but mostly the way he was bringing a smile to his cousin's face. He loved it when the two partners were teasing each other, swearing each other (for fun, of course) and laughing with each other. But mostly, he loved it when they were laughing together. Sean couldn't understand. Why these guys weren't friends? Why did they insist to call themselves "Partners who hung out when they are not working"? Why?

\- And we are done for today! Do you have any questions?  
\- No, I think I'm okay.  
\- Perfect! Are you going to leave now?  
\- Not yet, Michael wants to pick me up, so do you mind if I wait here?  
\- No problem! Do you want something to drink?  
\- Sure! Do you have mixed juice?  
\- Yep! I'll get it in a sec!  
John went to the kitchen and grabbed some mixed juice from the fridge and two glasses for the cupboard. He filled the glasses and returned to the couch where Sean was sitting. There, he saw him on his phone, smiling. John put the glasses at the small table and sat next to him.  
\- You're reading his texts?  
Sean lifted his eyes for a second, puzzled for a second. John did know about those texts by Michael, even though he didn't know what exactly Michael was writting. Sean nodded, turned his look back on his phone and said:  
\- I haven't read them yet... Trying to bring all my stuff here, readjusting, getting to know LA... I didn't have the time.  
\- Well, I guess it's a good time now!  
John replied, smiling. He took his own phone out of his pocket and wondered at the social media. But he couldn't resist having sneak peaks at the texts Sean was reading. As he noticed, he was going from the oldests to the most recents. Until Sean suddenly stopped at a specific one, widened his eyes and stared at John. John stared back, puzzled. He heard Sean whispering:  
\- You knew each other from before?  
John widened his eyes and started sweating. He blushed, nodded and stretched his head to read the text.

"I'm still at the theater and we are on a break, that's why I decided to text. I don't know if I want this job anymore. I... I met John Cole again. I know that this name doesn't mean anything to you, but it does mean to me. There is a past with me and this name. A past that is so complicated. I will try to explain it at the next days, but what you should know now is that I feel weird close to him. I just made a scene with him, so it was even weirder. I'm so confused... I wish you could help me..."

John stared back at Sean, who asked with nervousness:  
\- John... What past do you and Michael have?  
John bit his lip. How was he supposed to explain? Without making Sean mad against Michael? Without wrecking every relation? He was trying to think clearly, failing, until his glimpse fell at Sean's phone. "That's it. The only way." He pointed at it and replied:  
\- Why don't you let Michael himself explain you?  
Sean stared at the phone, confused for a moment. Then, without saying a word, he started reading the next texts. John, without hiding this time, read along with him.  
Michael was writting with every single detail the whole story. And not only the story. Michael Blunt had written all the worries, the doupts, the fears and the feelings he had faced at his past with John Cole. All of them.

After they were done reading the texts, they both stayed quiet, lost in their thoughts. John now knew for sure that Emily was right. Michael WAS afraid. As afraid as John himself was. And even now, they were both afraid. Afraid of making the next step. Afraid of becoming friends again.  
Suddenly, John's thoughts were interrupted by knocks on the door. He slowly got up and without being on a rush, opened the door. Michael was standing there, smiling. But his smile fainted when he saw John's face.  
\- John... What happened?  
\- Michael... Sean knows.  
\- What?  
Michael yelled and rushed inside. Sean immediately got up and replied quickly:  
\- Please don't blame John! It's not his fault! I... I learned it from your texts. And we read them... And... I'm not mad at you. I swear I'm not. I know that you didn't mean to do anything you have done. You were in pain. I was too, trust me. I was also suffering. And I had been rude to some people as well... I was kicking everyone and everything from my life. I was afraid to be hurt even more... And I could see your suffer... even after you left. I could see that we would never be free... So I'm not surprised with your behavior. And since you found again someone who suffered by you, since you apologized and he forgave you... I find no reason not to forgive you as well.  
Sean's eyes were full with tears. Michael, listening to his cousin, let some tears come out as well. He wiped them, opened his hands and hugged Sean. They stayed like this for a few seconds. John was staring at them, smiling. When they finally let go of each other, Michael turned quickly to John's side, being like he remembered something.  
\- John... Did you read these texts, too?  
John nodded, blushing. He scratched the back of his head, whispering:  
\- I shouldn't read them, should I?  
Sean laughed before Michael was able to reply. He grabbed John's hand and got him close to Michael. He said, smiling:  
\- You guys, when the time comes, will become the best friends. I can feel that. I know neither of you is ready right now, but it will happen. Trust me, it will. Now come on, share a hug!  
Michael and John stared at each other akwardly. They had never shared hugs since they had found each other again. They had touched each other, of course, for the sake of the show. But it was still weird. Could they... do it? Could they... share one simple hug?  
After a couple of moments of silence, Sean rolled his eyes and said with a smirk on his face:  
\- Guyyyyys! It's just a hug! And come on, is there any rule which says that "partners who hang out when they are not working" are not allowed to share hugs?  
Michael smiled with the last question. Then, he turned to John's side and hugged him. John hugged back, feeling Michael's warmth taking all over his body. He smiled and hugged tighter. He closed his eyes and let himself relax, feeling happier than ever.

Since that day, Michael Blunt and John Cole were one step closer to become friends again.

 

September 2012, Lobby of Oak Hotel

Amy and her husband appeared at the lobby. Immediately, they were greeted by their co-workers. They welcomed them, hugged them and offered shampagne. Amy denied and instead, she attacked at the buffet. She excused herself saying she was hungry. But soon, she was feeling sick. And she was switching fast between crying and laughing. Generally, she was acting strangely.  
Her husband and his teammates left, because they had to meet the coach, but Amy stayed with her partners and Sean. They all went to her apartment and talked non-stop. But Amy was going at the bathroom all the time in order to vomit. Everyone asked her if she wanted them to leave, but Amy insisted them to stay. But she was still feeling sick.  
A few hours later, after Amy returned from another visit at her bathroom, Evelyn asked abruptly:  
\- What's wrong, Amy?  
\- What?  
\- Amy, you have been sick the whole time. And you are acting weird. We are so worried about you. Can you tell us what's the matter?  
Emily joined the conversation and held Amy's hand, who lowered her head. John suddenly realised something. The one that was supposed to care about Amy wasn't there for her. This thought made him upset. He asked, trying to stay calm:  
\- Does he know about your situation?  
\- Yes, he does...  
\- What situation?  
Michael asked and held Amy's other hand. Amy lifted her head and stared at everyone. She smiled faintly and replied, whispering:  
\- This has been happening to me for 3 months... I... I am pregnant.


	15. Bonus (Michael's Texts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the letters were supposed to be devious at this part. But I'm still new to ao3, that's why they are mixed. I'm really sorry about that, I hope I will fix it in the future.

May 2011

_Hey Sean, I am on a audition! About a show that is called "Burn the Script". Don't ask me its purpose, I have no idea about it! But I have nothing to lose. Anything would be better than my job at the chilly eatery. ANYTHING. Wish me luck!_

_Just returned from the audition. A really nice lady asked about me, my interests and my life. I didn't tell her everything, of course. But I still don't understand. What kind of audition was that?_

_Guess what! That lady who was on the auditions? She called me to go again! I'm so excited! But I still have no idea what this show is..._

_At the waiting room again. Sitting right next to the lady who has confused my mind... The one I saw on the eatery? Yep, she was at the auditions too. She looks so interesting, yet so distant... Also, another lady waits along with us. We will soon know more details about this show..._

_I'm still at the theater and we are on a break, that's why I decided to text. I don't know if I want this job anymore. I... I met John Cole again. I know that this name doesn't mean anything to you, but it does mean to me. There is a past with me and this name. A past that is so complicated. I will try to explain it at the next days, but what you should know now is that I feel weird close to him. I just made a scene with him, so it was even weirder. I'm so confused... I wish you could help me..._

_I'm back home. I decided to accept the job. The theme of the show is interesting; it's actually improvisation. We will make scenes, playing improvisational games. Emily, the lady who made the auditions, will make the scenes and lead us. My partners will be Amy, a nice lady who is kind and eager to learn, Evelyn, the girl that I saw at the eatery and John....  
I know you are still curious about my past with him. And I will explain you, I promise. I will send you from tomorrow and every single day the story partly. But the only thing you should know now is that I've done some bad things to him... And one more reason why I decided to accept the job is to grab the chance to apologize him... I'm so afraid to do it. After all these years, what will his reaction be?_

_I began the new job today. Getting used to my partners, especially John. Now we are on a break again, so it's the perfect chance to start the story.  
Everything started at Rosaline Camp, the one I had been from my 8 to my 16 years. I was 8 and I was sent there in order not only for your mom to give birth to you without me being around, but also to make more friends. I was walking slowly, looking at the other kids, trying to find someone who could be my friend, until I saw an older boy bullying another one. He stole his chocolate and pushed him, making him fall and hurt his elbows. He started crying and his cry made me so sad, that I wanted so badly to do something. After the bully was gone, I, without a second thought, approached the other kid, helped him and took care of his elbows. He, of course, stopped crying as long as I was done. I immediately liked him. Same age and height as me, skinny and pale. His hair was black as the darkest night, but his eyes... his eyes caught my attention. Green eyes full of peace, happiness and the feel that you could see something... something that it doesn't belong to this world. Just... something. This kid... was John._

_I'm so tired! That was an awesome experience! At least I don't feel too much akward against John; that's something. Let me continue the story._  
_After I helped John, I offered him half of my chocolate. He hesitated for a moment, but I insisted, so he took it and smiled. His smile literally calms me down and makes me happy... And yes, I know. I used Present instead of Past. Cause I still feel the same I used to feel back then. Even now, even after all these years... I still feel the same. Anyway, let me keep going. We introduced each other and then, while we were eating our chocolates, right after I caught him staring at me, a paper appeared at the sky. John caught it and we read it. It was a treasure map...  
___I'm really tired, I need to stop here. Good night! ____

_I LOVE THIS JOB. I bet it is even better than being an electrician. I don't give a shit about what these assholes will say. I was kicked out of "their" family, right? They have no reason to control me anymore. No reason. At all. I'm gonna return now to the story.  
___The map required to the one who would find it to begin at the late night and the right to have one partner. I wanted so badly to be John's partner. And guess what? He let me come with him. I was so happy! As I said, I liked that kid. I felt he would become a great friend. A friend I could trust. And treasure hunt is always something exciting, right?_ _

_Sorry I stopped too bluntly, we returned back to improv quickly. Let me continue._  
_We met at night at the sunken tree next to the cafeteria. As you may know, I'm afraid of the dark. I tried to hide it from John, but he realised it. I wanted so badly to cry. My fear, the fact that I was away from my mother... I... was feeling so devastated... But then... John put his hand on mine. And... I wasn't afraid anymore. I felt like all the darkness was gone. You may think I'm overeacting, but I'm not. Trust me. He then confessed me that he was afraid too. But he told me that we could face that fear... together. And all my confidence returned. Immediately.  
_______And from that moment, I was braver than ever. ____

_After this happened, we got back on finding the treasure. We found it at a tree circle. It was actually a small box, which had two marbles in. The first one had all the colors of the sunrise. It was full of majesty and happiness. The second had all the colors of the nature. It was full of peace and... something that couldn't be clarified. I immediately thought that this particular marble should belong to John. Cause that's how I felt by staring at him. Peaceful and happy. So I gave it to him and I kept the other one. He accepted it with excitement and then he asked me if we were friends. And I, without any hesitation, said yes. And since that day, we were the best friends.  
___I bet you still wonder what bad did I do to him. Don't worry. You'll know soon..._ _

_I guess it's time for the terrible part of the story... After our mothers died and we started suffering by these douches, my heart froze. Literally. I kicked John away from my life. I... became a douche too. To everyone. You were the only exception, that's why you never saw me like that. I was a bully. Both at school and camp. I was bullying everyone... Including John. Me and my "friends" loved to make him suffer. I had forgotten everything. Our friendship, the good times we had together... everything. But when I was seeing his sadness, when I was seeing him crying, when he was trying to run away from me... His reactions were confusing me. And sometimes, I was wondering if my behavior was wrong. But my heart was too cold to admit this. And... one day, when he showed me a box he had drawn, which had his marble, I stole it. And made fun of him. But I didn't drop it on the trash, like my "friends" expected. I just didn't. Instead, I put my own marble in it as well and hid it at the bottom of my suitcase. I was even more confused that day..._

_In case you wonder, I don't know where is this box now. Probably lost at my stuff from my teenage years. I want to search it, but I don't feel ready. I haven't even apologised to John yet. I cannot just show him these marbles!_  
_That happened when we were 15. The next summer was the final one. Until the last day, nothing was different. Until the final day._  
___We went to bully him, as usual. But John challenged us. He asked only one of us to fight with him. A fair fight. He was sure that he would be beaten anyway. We hesitated. But when he called us cowards, it hit us. Warren, one of the guys, accepted for the others. And suggested ME to fight with John. It would be more fair, since I wasn't as huge as the rest of the guys were. And I was confused for a moment, cause his green eyes, while talking, were stuck at ME. Like he DID want to fight with me. Like he had a plan. But I accepted the fight. I told the others not to touch him. I would be the only one.  
_____We went to the sunken tree. You remember it, right? And, as we were ready to fight, John talked to me. He tried to convice me not to fight. Telling me that I was better than this. Telling me he would be there for me. That my "friends" wouldn't support me all the time. But he would. He believed that the kid who helped him was still there. Inside of me. And was remembering everything they had come through. Beginning from this tree. The tree where a treasure hunt began 8 years ago. Where a fight was about to happen._ _

_Sorry, I had to grab dinner. I can continue now._  
_John's words confused me more than ever. I didn't know what to do. My heart was ready to unfreeze. But my "friends'" cheers froze it again. So I denied not fighting. We started to fight. I thought I could win, but I didn't. John did. And the others went to hit him, but, without thinking it, I stopped them, reminding that no one was touching him. They left us alone. John helped me get up. And he talked to me again. He hoped that this fight would help me realise my wrong behavior. And that I felt the same pain HE did all those years. And then, he just left. Leaving me really confused. I seriously had no idea what to think. I was alone for the rest of the day, thinking...  
_____Soon, I started feeling guilts. My heart this time actually unfroze. This fight, his words, his tears, his sadness... Everything made me realise my wrong behavior. I wanted so badly to apologize, but I didn't know how. And I missed the chance, cause Nathan picked me up from the camp earlier than usual. And I had lost my final chance... Or at least that's what I thought until a few days ago..._ _

June 2011 

__I haven't apologised yet... I can't. I'm so afraid. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't want to be around me?  
_____I wish you were here, Sean... To give me courage. I have to do it. He needs to know. He needs to know that I am my old self again. He needs to know..._ _ _

__[...]_ _

__This is it. I bought "Outland". Golden edition. I will go and ask John to hang out with me. And play this game we both want to play. I hope he's okay to hang out at his apartment. Cause as you know, Evelyn is at mine... By the way, I still don't know what do I feel about her..._ _

__YES! HE ACCEPTED! I CAN'T WAIT!  
_______I just need to find the perfect chance to tell him what I should have told him years ago..._ _ _

__I did it... I apologized him. And he forgave me! I feel like a whole weight is gone... We are not friends, of course. At least not yet. We decided to be "partners who hang out when they are not working". I know. Weird. But it's still better than nothing, right? I never had the target to be his friend, anyway. I really doupt we will be as close friends as we used to be before... you know... I'm glad I made it! Now I will have the chance to hang out with him! And who knows? Maybe one day, we will become friends again... Real friends._ _

__

_August 2012_

___Sean... I'm not confused anymore. I do have feelings for Evelyn. Real feelings. Even though she pisses me off, even though roomating with her is a nightmare... I do care about her. That's why I haven't kicked her out of my apartment.  
_____I realised it while talking with John... He was obviously suspecting it. He knows me too well! He advised me to talk to her. And I will do it. I'm waiting for her to return. I'm so afraid that she will reject me... But I can do this. I can. Wish me luck!_ _ _ _

___I talked to Evelyn... She... she told me she wanted to think. My heart broke, Sean. So much. I ran away to the only place I could go. John's apartment. I'm there right now and I decided to stay for the night. I am so glad that John let me stay... He's there for me when I need him... like an actual friend. He comforted me, gave me a place to sleep and help me get my mind of Evelyn for a while. He's so nice... So kind, so peaceful... I hope we will become friends soon...  
_____I gotta sleep now. I will wake up tomorrow and clear things with Evelyn. Have a good night! ___ _ __

___Sean, guess what! I have a girlfriend! Yes, me and Evelyn talked. Evelyn confessed that she had feelings too. I am so happy! We started making out, but we forgot that we were at John's house. See, Evelyn guessed where I was and came straight there after I woke up. So, you can imagine our akwardness when John returned from buying breakfast and saw us at his couch! Then, he was teasing us! That son of a bitch...  
___I don't mean it, of course. I owe him so much..._ _ _ _


	16. Laser Accident

December 2012, backstage, "Burn the Script" studio

\- But Emily, I don't want to stop being at the show! I mean, I understand not being on the sketches. It's really hard to wake up early and wondering everywhere on LA, doing the same scenes over and over. That's why I accepted not being on them a month ago. But the show itself?  
Emily and Amy were talking at the backstage after the show was over. They were at their common dressing room, but Michael and John were able to listen to them. Soundproofing wasn't the best at those dressing rooms and Amy and Emily's one was at the mid, so not only the boys, but also Evelyn was able to listen their talking.  
\- Yes, Amy. Your condition doesn't allow you to work too hard. You need to rest. You'll give birth in three months.  
\- Yeah, three months! Not one. Why should I stop now?  
\- It's for your own good, Amy. Don't you see? You feel sick ALL the time. Even now you do not seem well. Your body is sensitive to pregnancy. If you keep pressing it, your situation will get even worse. Do you realise it?  
There was no reply. John got done with changing and got out of the paravan. He stood for a moment, thinking and then, with confidence, got out of the dressing room and went to Amy and Emily's one, where he knocked the door. Amy opened it and when she saw him, sighed with disbelief.  
\- You did hear everything, didn't you?  
\- Yes, I did. All of us did. And Amy, I need to tell you something really important.  
\- You're going to tell me the same bullshit Emily did!  
\- Amy! Can you please listen to me? It IS important!  
The way John said the final sentence was intense. The thing he wanted to tell was a matter of life and death. Literally. Amy stared at him for a few seconds and then, without saying a word, let him in. John walked inside. Emily was there, packing her notes and scripts at her backpack. When she saw John, she sighed and said:  
\- I hope the thing you will tell her IS important. She is not listening to me. I'm too tired to keep trying. I'm generally too tired for anything...  
And with these words, she put her backpack at her back and left. John and Amy heard her greeting quickly Evelyn and Michael, who were obviously together. John could easily bet that they would listen everything, but he didn't care. As long as Amy was actually hearing him, then there was nothing else he could care of.  
\- May I sit?  
Amy nodded and showed him the chair Emily was using at the dressing room. After John sat, she joined him, sitting at her own chair.  
\- Look, I'm not going to try to change your mind. But I do want to tell you an interesting story.  
\- About what?  
\- About my parents.  
\- Your parents?  
\- Yes. And more specifically, my mom.  
Amy was now looking at John with obvious curiosity. John was satisfied. He had won her attention. That was a good sign. He cleared his throat and started telling about his mother.

\- My mom, and my dad as well, are businessmen. I guess you know that already, right?  
\- Yeah, you have told us that you were spending most of your time alone.  
\- Exactly. Well, my parents have always been working hard. Even with any health issues. My mother was working even when she was pregrant!  
\- Really?  
\- Really. She never stopped. She was always pressing her body, even when it needed rest. And that caused her problems. And more specifically, it caused her an earlier birth.  
Amy widened her eyes. John nodded and continued:  
\- The doctors believed that the kid wouldn't live. Even if it did, it would have serious issues at its body. Maybe it would never be able to walk. Or something even worse.  
John stopped for a second. Amy was staring at him with interest and thought in her eyes. John was sure that she was rethinking her decision about continuing at the show.  
\- But in their surprise, the kid lived. And not only that, but it had no serious damages. At least not something too serious...  
Amy bit her lip and stared at John even more. Her eyes wondered at his skinny body, his pale skin and the veins which were clear under it, the light bags under his eyes, his face which looked tired most of the times. She remembered his sensitivity to sicknesses like cold and flu and how his eyes were so tired when he was sick, that he had to remove the contacts and stay with his glasses. John was that kid. He may had lived, he may had no huge problems, but that adventure had still left signs.  
Amy sighed and lowered her head with guilt. Some tears felt from her eyes. John caught her hand, trying to comfort her.  
\- It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. I am fine. I promise. I am still alive and eager to live my life. I hope your kid will be ready to live too. Actually live. You want the best for him, right?  
Amy nodded and wiped her tears. She lifted her head and said with complaint:  
\- You know why I kept working? To keep myself busy. See, HE is barely there. He doesn't take much care of me. And I don't know if I will be able to take care of myself...  
\- You can make it. I believe in you. And remember, we are also here.  
Amy's eyes lightened up.  
\- Really?  
\- Of course! We won't leave you alone. We promise. We are not just partners at the show. We help each other in real life, as well. And don't deny it, you know it's true!  
\- Yeah, it is...  
\- We will be here for you, okay? There is nothing to be afraid of. We will make it. Together.  
And with these words, John hugged Amy. After a moment, they let go of each other. They got up and Amy said, with a smile at her face:  
\- So, if I invite you guys for my birthday next week, will you come?  
\- You bet! All of us. Especially Emily, she needs rest.  
\- Yeah, she's really tired lately. I need to apologize, I was really rude to her.  
They got out of the dressing room and headed towards Michael and John's one. They looked inside and saw Evelyn and Michael making out. Amy and John rolled their eyes and cleared their throats, winning the couple's attention. Then, Amy said with a smile at her face:  
\- Come on guys, we know you were listening! Don't try to hide it!  
\- Yeah, if you wanted to have fun, you would already be at your love nest!  
\- DAMN IT!  
Evelyn yelled and sighed. Michael just smiled like an idiot. They got out of the dressing room, blushing. Amy continued, crossing her hands:  
\- So, you guys are coming to my birthday?  
The couple stared at Amy and John for a moment and then at each other. They put grins at their faces and Michael replied, nodding repeatedly:  
\- Yep!  
\- Yeah, we are definately not losing grandma's birthday!  
\- Haha, very funny...  
Amy replied and rolled her eyes. It was a joke the team had. Whereas the rest of them were born at 1987, Amy was born at December 1986. That didn't make her too much older, but she was the oldest anyway and the teasing was non-stopped. But she was okay with it. She was feeling like a grandma sometimes anyway. And also, she loved her partners. She had no reason being mean to them. And they had no reason being mean to her. She smiled at these thoughts while she was walking outside along with her supportive partners.

 

6 days later, Lobby of Oak Hotel

Michael and John had planned going to the mall together and find presents for Amy's birthday, which were the next day. Evelyn and Emily had already found and as well about Sean, he didn't have much money, so he wrote a song instead. The two partners had decided to meet at the lobby to begin for the mall faster.  
John arrived there first and started waiting at the opposite of the reception. His eyes wondered at the people who were wondering at the lobby, sitting, talking with each other and then at the hotelier, who was talking with someone who looked like a scientist. He had something as big as his body under a white sheet. From its shape, John thought that this couldn't necessarily be good.  
\- Tell me again, what is this?  
\- It's a laser! But not too harmful; it is meant to be an eye laser! But it is still under construction; so I can't try it yet on people. And it is generally buggy, it can start shooting at random times!  
\- WHAT! YOU BROUGHT A LASER AT THE LOBBY WHICH CAN SHOOT INCIDENTALLY? ARE YOU CRAZY???  
The hotelier's voice echoed at the lobby. An absolute quiet was in the air for a couple of moments. And then, just like it was planned, the laser under the sheet shook and started shooting, spinning around.  
\- TAKE COVER! GET OUT OF HERE!!!  
Everyone started running towards different directions, trying to hide at safe places. The scientist tried to stop the laser and the hotelier went at the door behind the reception. As well about John, he started running towards that door as well, but before he could make it, two laser beams headed towards his eyes. He wasn't able to react fast. The next moment, he was on the ground, blind and yelling with pain.  
Right after he fell, the laser stopped. Then, a familiar voice echoed at the silence.  
\- WHAT IN THE NAME OF BERRIES JUST HAPPENED?  
\- My laser went out of control and started shooting everything on its way, but I swear I will-  
The scientist never finished his explainations. Michael's cry interrupted him. It was a cry of panic, a cry of worry, a cry of pain, a cry which could literally break your heart.  
\- JOOOOOOOHN!  
John heard Michael coming towards him. He felt being lifted up. Without thinking about it, John put his hands around Michael's waist and whispered:  
\- I can't see...  
\- Shit, shit, shit...  
He heard Michael mumble. Then his ears caught a siren of an ambulance, which was getting closer. Obviously, the hotelier had called it in case of injury.  
John was suddenly feeling dizzy. He slowly started to lose control of his own body. He felt Michael hold him tighter. Then his partner started running with him in his hands and he heard him yell:  
\- GET OUT OF MY WAY!  
\- M... Michael...  
That was the last word John said. Then, his senses were lost.

 

St. Joseph Hospital

John woke up by a terrible headache. He caught his head and groaned. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He realised that there was a bandage covering his eye area. He sighed, reremembering everything. The scientist, the laser... Michael...  
He slowly started lifting his upper body. Before he finished, he heard a door opening. Then a voice asked:  
\- Mr. Cole? Are you okay?  
\- I... I have a headache.  
\- It is natural. It will stop immediately, no worries.  
\- Did he wake up?  
Another voice was heard. John immediately recognised it. He smiled listening this voice. And, like it was planned, his headache stopped. Like this voice actually stopped it. Like this voice was taking the pain away.  
\- Yes, he did.  
\- May I see him?  
\- Of course! But remember that he can't see you.  
\- I don't care at all.  
John heard steps, then a chair being pulled. Then he heard a word that he hadn't heard for years, a word that he was hoping for years to listen again.

\- Johnny?

\- Yes?  
\- How are you?  
\- Beyond the fact that I can't see, I guess I'm fine!  
Michael laughed with that joke. Then the doctor said:  
\- This will get fixed soon. There is nothing to worry about.  
\- Is it?  
\- Yes. That laser was actually dangerous, but it didn't damage your eyes too much. The contacts reflected most of it. There is still damage, though; and the contants got stuck in your eyes, but fortunately we were able to remove them without any huge problem. We will do a quick eye surgery tomorrow morning. The longest it will take is one hour. Then, as long as you wake up, you will be free to leave the hospital.  
\- Why tomorrow?  
\- Because your eye nerves are still sensitive. It will be too risky to do it now. We have to wait for a few hours. Some of the nerves will be healed by themselves; then we will intefere for the rest. I am really sorry, but you have to stay with this bandage for the rest of the day.  
John sighed. A whole day being blind? How could he do this? He would feel so alone, talking without knowing if anyone was actually there. It would be a long day...  
His thoughts were distracted by a chair being pulled. He realised that it was pulled closer to him. Then, he felt a warm hand touching his cold one.  
\- Doctor?  
\- Yes, Mr. Blunt?  
\- Would you mind if I... stay here keeping him company?  
\- Why would I mind? I believe he does need someone close to him. And as I can see, your presence here makes him happy.  
John immediately blushed, realising that he was smiling. Michael tightened his hand. John was guessing that Michael was smiling too.  
\- I have to check some other patients. I'll come back later to see if everything is alright.  
\- Thank you, doctor.  
John heard the door open and close. He was now alone with Michael. He turned at his side, smiled again and, without thinking so much about it, said a word that he hadn't said for years, a word he was hoping he could say again.

\- Mike?

\- Yes?  
\- You don't have to stay all day. I can make it myself.  
\- What in the name of berries are you telling me? I said I will stay and I will stay! I am a man of my word!  
John laughed uncontrollably.  
\- Is this a new thing now?  
\- What?  
\- "What in the name of berries?" Is this a new thing?  
He heard Michael laughing as well. He heard him saying a "Probably" within his laughs. He stopped when his phone started ringing. He picked it up.  
\- Hello?... Yeah, he woke up... Yeah, he knows the situation... Despite that, yeah, he's fine... You're on your way? Great! Did you take Sean with you?... Is Amy and Emily with you as well?... No, it's perfect! He does need company... Ok, see you!  
He hunged up. John asked:  
\- Was it Evelyn?  
\- Yes, she's coming with Sean, Emily and Amy.  
\- Oh shit, Amy's birthday!  
\- Don't worry man, you will catch them. But I really doupt we will buy presents on time...  
\- We?  
\- Didn't I say I will stay? No way am I leaving you alone!  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes! I am sure!  
John heard Michael saying the last phrase with confidence. He smiled, opened his hands and randomly guessing, tried to find Michael and hug him. But it was Michael who actually hugged him. John let go himself in the hug, feeling more relieved and happier than ever.

 

Night Time

John spent the rest of the day with his partners (and Sean, of course) talking, laughing and even making improvisation scenes. John was still able to do acting, even though he couldn't see the exact places his partners where, which made things a little more difficult. But he didn't care at all. Even Sean took part on that, and he wasn't bad at all.  
Their fun was interrupted by the doctor. He commanded anyone to leave, because John had to take rest for the surgery. Everyone was disappointed, but they had no other option. They greeted John, wished him luck and left. All except Michael. John heard him instead whispering to the others and then to the doctor. He was probably asking him something, cause he heard him say "Yes". Before John was able to ask, he heard chairs being dragged.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I will sleep here!  
\- What? Does the doctor let you?  
\- Yes, he does! I just asked him!  
\- You know you don't have to do this...  
\- Didn't I say I will stay?  
\- Yeah, you did... But are you sure you will be comfy at the chairs?  
\- I will! No worries!

But he wasn't. John couldn't sleep. He was hearing Michael's movements, who was desperately trying to find a perfect position to sleep. On normal conditions, those sounds weren't too loud, but John's hearing had become way better from the fact that he couldn't see. He sighed and said:  
\- Hey.  
\- What?  
\- Are you sure you will be comfy?  
\- Yeah! Just give me a second to find the perfect position...  
\- I have a better idea.  
\- What idea?  
\- Do you want to join me on my bed?  
John asked that question without even thinking of it too much. But he immediately regretted asking. Why would he ask a question like that to Michael? But at his surprise, he heard movement, shoes being thrown away and someone sitting on his bed. He reflectively moved to the side, letting Michael lie down next to him. The bed was middle-sized and John was skinny in general, so there was enough space for both men.  
John was sure that they were okay now. But he knew he was wrong when he heard Michael groan.  
\- Damn it! There's only one pillow and it's small!  
\- Oh, snap. Now what?  
John asked. Michael didn't reply immediately. He was obviously thinking. There was a silence in the room for a few seconds. Finally, he said with hesitation:  
\- Do you want to... rest your head on my chest?  
\- What?  
John stayed still for a moment, thinking. "Why would Michael ask something like that? Well, I asked him to share my bed with me, so... And he accepted, so... Why not accepting back?"  
And with this thought, he lowered his body slightly so that his head could be at the same height Michael's chest was. Then he put his head on it and heard Michael leaving a light gasp. He obviously didn't expect John to actually do it. To make himself feel more comfortable, John rested his hand on Michael's stomach.  
\- Just a quick reminder, I have a girlfriend.  
\- Shut up!  
John said akwardly, laughing.  
\- Dude, I'm just kidding!  
Michael excused himself, laughing as well. John gave Michael a light smack, smiling like an idiot. Then he and Michael made themselves more comfortable. When they  
were done, Michael asked:  
\- Are you alright?  
\- Yeah, how about you?  
\- I'm perfect.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- This time, yes. I am.  
John nodded slightly. He focused hearing Michael's steady breathing. He slowly started falling asleep listening to his heartbeat. With his last strength, smiling, he whispered:  
\- Good night, Mike...  
And right before he completely fall asleep, he heard this calm voice, the voice which had been in his life for so many years, whispering:  
\- Good night, Johnny...

 

The next day

\- Mr. Cole, try to open your eyes.  
John nodded and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was too blurry, so he blinked a couple of times and looked around. He was able to see the whole room. The walls, the machines, the doctor... But they were still blurry because he had neither his glasses nor his contacts. He was ready to point that out, but he felt someone poking him on the shoulder. He turned to that side and saw Michael holding something, which John realised it was his glasses. He handed them to him, saying:  
\- You may need these.  
John took the glasses and wore them. His vision immetiately became perfect. His eyes wondered around the room, seeing the same things as before. They finally went at Michael and stopped there. He could see his brown spiky hair, a smile on his face, and his brown eyes lightening with joy. Without thinking about it, he smiled back at him. Then, he turned to the doctor's side.  
\- How is your vision?  
\- It's perfect. Just like before.  
\- That means that the surgery was absolutely successful. But you have to wear only your glasses for 10 days. After these 10 days, you will be able to wear contacts again. You may leave the hospital now.  
\- Thank you, doctor.  
\- You're welcome. But you should also thank your friend. He never left your side since you had that accident. He needs some credits, too!  
John turned to Michael's side, who blushed. He also noticed that neither him nor Michael corrected the doctor, saying that they weren't friends. That thought made John smile more.  
They shook hands with the doctor and when he left, the two men stayed alone. After a second of silence, Michael got up, took a pile of clothes and handed them to John.  
\- Here are your clothes. You get changed and then we leave.  
John nodded. He took the clothes and started changing, whereas Michael had turned around to the door's side, waiting. John suddenly remembered what day it was today.  
\- It's Amy's birthday! Michael, we should get her a present! We still have time!  
\- Are you sure you want to go now?  
\- Yes! I do want to buy her something and I bet you do as well!  
\- I do, but... What if we find nothing?  
\- Then at least we will have tried!  
Michael started swinging slightly his body, thinking. John finished with changing and poked him on the shoulder. Michael turned around, handed him his jacket and replied:  
\- Ok, let's go then! I hope no damn lasers get in our way...  
John laughed with that joke and gave Michael a friendly punch at his shoulder. Then they both went out of the room and headed towards the mall.

 

A few hours later, Beverly Center

Michael and John were both glad. They had actually found gifts for Amy. Now they wouldn't feel guilty for going at her birthday with empty hands. They were discussing, telling about how much she would like those gifts, when John's eye caught a shop that they hadn't been yet. He stopped, and Michael stopped with him at the same time.  
\- We didn't go to this one, right?  
\- Nope! It must be new!  
\- Wanna go inside?  
\- Sure, why not! We still have time!  
And with Michael's reply, John went inside the new shop with curiosity, followed by Michael.  
That particular shop was selling t-shirts; and not just any t-shirts. They were t-shirts which had catchful phrases full of promotion and courage as their stamps. There were some ready ones and you could choose your own catch phrase and, if you wanted, a picture on the backround.  
John smiled, thinking about what he could buy from there. Then, his face lightened up. He knew exactly what to buy. He turned to Michael's side, who was looking at him with curiocity.  
\- Uhhhh.... What are you going to buy?  
\- Wait and you'll see!  
John replied and went towards the clerk of the shop. He told him his order, but he made sure Michael wasn't listening. After he gave the order, the clerk disappeared at the back of the shop. Five minutes later, he returned with two t-shirts. John paid them and showed them to Michael.  
Both t-shirts were white, but they had different stamps. The first one had a sunrise as a backround. The phrase which was written was: "Always Shine". The second one had a beautiful forest as a backround. The phrase which was written was: "Never Lose Hope".  
John, smiling, gave the first one to Michael.  
\- I want you to have it.  
\- What? You... you didn't have to-  
\- I know, but I did. I want you to have it. Because I feel like it should belong to you. Because that's what you are, Michael; the light. You gave it to me by staying with me yesterday. Even though I could see nothing but dark, you gave me the light. And you also gave me more hope than I ever had in my entire life.  
Michael took the shirt in his hands. He looked at it, smiling. Then he stared back at John, his brown eyes shining with joy. John smiled back, his own green eyes shining as well.  
\- Thank you so much... Mike.  
\- You're welcome... Johnny.


	17. Marbles

March 2013, backstage, "Burn the Script" studio

\- Are you sure you are going to be okay? You've already had so many false alarms!  
\- Emily, I will be fine. It's not that I will be on the stage; I will just sit here, watching you guys from this TV! And Sean is here as well, he can easily call an ambulance if something happens. Right, Sean?  
Sean nodded and smiled to Emily. Since Amy had decided not to be on the show, she was mostly at home, being visited by the rest of the team really often. But she was going out every now and then, and at Fridays, when the live show was on, she was sitting at the dressing room, watching it from a small TV that existed there. Emily had it there in order to keep track about the news and everything that had to do with the show.  
Amy was having that habit in order to show her support to her partners. But as long as she started to have false alarms, her partners were worried more about her. She was insisting that she would be okay, but the worries weren't gone. And since everyone that were working at the studio were too busy to keep an eye on her, Sean volunteered to sit with her during the show. There were still doupts, but Sean was proved to be helpful to Amy. And Amy did like him when they first met, so she had no problem with him keeping her company.  
Emily stared at Sean.  
\- Sean, in case Amy looks like she will give birth, call an ambulance and then find Mr. McKilt. He will immediately inform me from the control and we will come as fast as we can.  
\- Emily! You don't have to come at the hospital! I don't want you guys to interrupt the show for me!  
Amy complained. John sat next to her, smiling.  
\- Didn't we say we will be here for you? We will never leave you alone. You will be fine. You will have a great son and we will support you on your first steps as a mother. And only a god knows if your husband will actually be there for you all the time.  
He said the last phrase coldly, with anger on his face. Michael stared at him. His green eyes were shining with determination and anger. He was right, though. Amy's husband was usually nowhere to be found. Of course he was trying to be more present now, since Amy was at her final month. But still, he wasn't trying enough. And everyone knew that.  
Michael's thoughts were interrupted by John saying:  
\- Oh no! I'm so sorry, I... I didn't mean to be rude, I... I...  
He stopped. Amy's face had become sad after John's previous words, causing him guilts and making him try to apologize. Amy gave a faint smile at him and then at everyone else.  
\- No, John, it's okay. You are right. You... you stood by me more than anyone else ever did. And not just as partners; but as friends. I seriously think you now as my friends. It's not bad, is it?  
Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds. The only thing that was heard was the now familiar voice yelling that they were live in two minutes. Finally, Evelyn rolled her eyes, smiled and replied:  
\- Look, it's definately not bad, cause I feel the same for all of you, guys! You made me not hate you, which is an honor no one ever had! So yeah, I can think you guys as my friends! And someone is actually more than a friend to me...  
Her eyes fell at Michael, who blushed madly and smiled like an idiot. Everyone else nodded, agreeing that they felt each other as friends. Then Emily asked:  
\- So... are we friends? Actual friends???  
There was a silence again. Michael suddenly remembered that he and John weren't actual friends. After everything that happened three months ago, they had started calling each other with the nicknames they were using as kids. They didn't use them that much, but that was something, anyway. Michael could feel it, though. One step. One more step. And he knew exactly what he needed to make this step. As long as he found it, he was ready. He was actually ready to ask John to be friends. Again. Having a new beginning this time. Leaving the past behind once and for all.

Michael's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Evelyn's reply to Emily's question:  
\- Hell yeah, we are! Our only exception are our two confused boys, who are still on the search...  
Hearing that answer made Michael blush. He turned at John's side. John had also blushed, having an akward smile at his face. Seeing that everyone else was looking made them blush more. Emily's words turned the whole attention to her:  
\- Good job, Evelyn, you made things akward! But hey, we respect that they take their time! Right?  
Everyone nodded with agreement and raised their thumbs up, showing their respect.  
\- WE'RE ALIVE IN ONE MINUTE!  
Amy took a better position at her chair and signaled Sean sit next to her. Sean did and then she said with a huge smile:  
\- Go. Go out there and don't worry about me, I'll be alright. The fans are waiting. Don't let them down!  
The rest of the team stayed still for a moment. Then they nodded, smiled back, waved to Amy and headed towards the stage, leaving her alone with Sean.

 

One hour later

\- And always remember to keep improvasing!  
Emily yelled the final line. The cheers were literally shaking the whole studio. Michael always smiled listening to those cheers. That was something he actually wanted; to make everyone smile, to give them some light in the darkness. To change this world in a better way.  
He smiled more and waved to the crowd along with the others. His eyes wondered around, stopping at John for a moment. His whole face was shining with joy as he was waving. Michael knew he was like this because it was his dream. An amazing dream that had come true.  
Michael was prepared to wave at him, but his glance fell at Emily, who was next to him. She had stopped waving and she had her head lowered and her hand at her ear. Obviously, someone was talking to her from the control. Her face was full of worry. Michael had a quick look at the rest of the team. Obviously, they had noticed as well.  
Emily lifted her head and signaled at everyone else to follow her. They quickly waved one last time to the crowd and walked quickly at the backstage. They took off their microphones and ran towards the dressing room. They opened the door and saw water and blood at the floor. Amy was holding her belly, breathing quickly.  
\- Holy Shit!  
Evelyn yelled and ran towards her. She grabbed her hand and started whispering her to breathe and trying to calm her down. Emily asked, with panic at her voice:  
\- Where's Sean?  
\- He... he went to find Mr. McKilt... after he called for... an ambulance... He will be here... after it... arrives...  
Amy replied, barely breathing. John's face had become whiter than ever, his eye stuck on something. Michael followed it and saw what he was looking at the blood on the floor... That wasn't good.  
Suddenly, he remembered something. He took his phone of his pocket and shouted:  
\- Amy! What's his number? We need to inform him!  
\- His... number?  
\- Yes! He's the father, he has to know!  
\- Look at... my contacts...  
Amy replied showing her phone at the table behind her. Michael nodded, grabbed it and tried to call. But he hadn't noticed his phone was almost out of battery, so when it was calling, it died.  
\- FUCK! NOT NOW!  
\- GIVE THE NUMBER, I GOT THIS! EMILY, TELL ME THE HOSPITAL'S NAME!  
John yelled at him. Michael nodded and handed Amy's phone to him. Emily said the name of the hospital. It was the same John was three months ago. He called and a few seconds later, he started talking:  
\- Hey there! It's John... Amy's partner?... Yeah, this guy... Well, Amy is giving birth... Yeah, really!... What you can do is take your ass and come at the hospital!... At St. Joseph hospital... YES, AND SHE'S BLEEDING, SO YOU BETTER HURRY!  
He hanged up with fury and crossed his hands, sighing. Everyone was staring at him with surprise, especially Michael. John barely got any mad, but when he did, he could scare you so badly. And that moment, he was angrier than ever.  
Suddenly, everyone was distracted by hearing someone running. Sean appeared at the door, followed by people having a stretcher. They helped Amy to lie there and they took her away. The rest of the team ran towards Michael's car and began for the hospital.

 

Two weeks later

Amy had been out of the hospital for one week. The birth had no issues, even though the amount of blood that was lost could be a problem. But fontunately, both her and the baby were finally safe. She hadn't returned to work yet, but she would as long as she got used to her new situation.  
Everybody were so happy and proud of her. They all promised to give her help at her first steps as a mother; since the father had vanished again after her health was steady. But she didn't care at all; she did have support, anyway. That's what mattered.

Michael had taken all the boxes from his puberty. Some of them had been left to Montana, but he had made sure all of his and Sean's stuff arrive at his apartment one month after Sean moved with him. Unfortunately, the boxes were too many. But he would find what he wanted. He would.  
He was alone at home, so it was a perfect chance. He opened the first box and began searching. He found a lot of things; things he was remembering and things he had forgotten. But not the one he wanted. Not the one he needed. He still had a long way to find it. If he was lucky, of course.

 

Many hours later

Michael had searched almost all the boxes. But he decided to take a break, anyway. He was feeling drowsy. He lied at the couch to have some rest and before he realised it, he fell asleep.  
He sleeped deeply, dreaming random memories from his past. Memories he wanted to forget, but also memories he wanted to remember. And keep them forever in his heart.

 

The next day

Michael woke up and surprisingly realised he was at his bed along with Evelyn. Obviously, he was carried there. He got up, streched and headed to the kitchen. Sean was still asleep at the couch as Michael noticed while walking past him. He opened the fridge and realised it was empty. He sighed with desbelief and went to the closet. He got dressed, grabbed money and his keys and got out.  
He arrived at the store and when he entered in, he bumped into someone. He stood back, mumbling:  
\- Holy Shit, I'm so sorry...  
\- Michael Blunt?  
\- Yes, it's me, I'm really sorry about that, I...  
\- Don't you remember me?  
Michael looked at the person better. He looked familiar. He was taller and fat with a smile on his face. Suddenly, memories flashed in Michael's head. Terrible memories...  
\- Warren?  
\- That's right, buddy! Good to see you!  
Warren hugged Michael tightly, who stayed at his hug confused.  
\- Come on, let's grab food!  
Warren said with joy letting him go. Michael nodded and followed him at a table. They ordered and Michael sent a quick text to Sean, explaining that the fridge was empty and that he and Evelyn should buy sonething outside. He also explained that he would be late.  
While waiting for their orders, Warren started asking Michael tons of questions:  
\- How is it like to be famous? Are you rich? Do you get all the girls? Do you have security? Do you-  
\- Dude, chill! I'll answer your questions one-by-one, okay? Just have some patience!  
Michael replied, laughing. Then, without thinking about it too much, he answered Warren's questions, avoiding to talk about his partners as best as he could. Especially John.

When he was done talking, Warren said with excitement at his voice:  
\- Wow, that sounds awesome! What a coincidence we met each other here!  
\- I know... Right?  
\- Mike, do you remember the great times he had at the camp?  
\- Uhhh... barely...  
Michael replied, trying to hide his insecurity. He didn't know what to do. Warren seemed like a nice guy, but the terrible memories about him being the worst bully were still stuck at Michael's head. It wasn't the same case as himself; unfortunately, it wasn't.  
\- Come on! All the fun we had? All the nerds we hit and laughed with? Especially with that kid, Cole? Oh man, what a nerd he was! Hahaha, making fun of him was the best!  
Warren started laughing louder, expecting Michael to laugh as well. Michael akwardly laughed, scratching the top of his head. He looked away from him, wondering his glance at the other customers. Until it stopped to two green eyes, which were staring at him coldly with pain and anger. Before Michael was able to react, the owner of the green eyes got up and run away.  
\- SHIT!  
Michael got up and without saying anything to Warren, started running. After a while, he finally reached the man with the green eyes. He grabbed him from his wrist, shouting:  
\- John! It's not what you think!  
\- Oh, really?  
John replied, set his wrist free and turned around. His face was red from anger, especially his eyes. His whole face was wet. Michael noticed he was wearing two shirts, having as a top the one he bought three months ago. He crossed his arms and continued, yelling with anger and sadness at his voice:  
\- Then what is it, Michael? You think I didn't recognize Warren? You think I didn't hear your conversation? You think I'm an idiot? AM I AN IDIOT???  
\- NO! You are not! And I didn't say anything against you!  
\- But you let him talk about me with the worst way. And you did NOT defend me. You just did NOTHING.  
He was ready to leave, but Michael grabbed him for the wrist again, yelling:  
\- John, wait! I can explain!  
\- LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!  
John replied wildly, releasing his wrist bluntly and stepping back. He stared coldly at Michael.  
\- I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!  
Michael felt his heart literally shatter. He was too shocked to react. Before he was able to say anything, John turned his back at him and ran away. Michael saw him taking off his shirt and dropping it behind him while running. Michael slowly walked towards it. He picked it up and looked at it. He stayed frozen, holding it tighter and letting some tears go. He had screwed up everything. And he had to fix it as soon as he could. He wouldn't lose any time now. Not this time.

He quickly returned to Warren, who was staring at him confused.  
\- Dude, what happened?  
\- I cannot explain you now, I need to leave!  
He left some money at the table at he was about to leave, when Warren's voice stopped him.  
\- Is it about John?  
Michael froze for a moment. He slowly turned around and stared at Warren with shock. He came close to him again and tried to talk, but his voice came out shaky:  
\- How... How do... do you...  
\- How am I supposed not to know, man? I do know you two are cooperaring at the show!  
Warren replied. Michael sat again, locking his eyes with Warren, who continued talking. But this time, he was talking with a calm voice, staring at Michael with a serious look at his face.  
\- I had known John Cole since the first year at a camp. I had been seeing you two together. I could actually see your bond; it was the strongest bond I've ever seen in my entire life. That's why I was so confused when I saw you seclude him. When I saw you kick him away. When I saw you join our gang and bully him. And trust me Michael, I could see your inner suffer. I completely understood you. And the reason?  
He stopped talking for a second. Michael leaned closer at him and he heard him whispering:  
\- My parents were violent against me...  
\- What?  
\- You heard me. Being born wasn't planned at all. It just happened. And my parents didn't like it. They were terrible to me. And that made me terrible as well. Being a bully was helping me forget; somehow I felt it like a revenge against my parents. I... I have regretted about it. About everything. I wish I could apologize to all these children... But I am not worthy to be forgiven... Even now I'm a douche! I said all these bad things about John without thinking of it! I... I didn't mean them...  
Warren lowered his head with guilt. Michael felt bad for him. He was as lost and confused as he himself was; and maybe the rest of the gang were as well. He would never know that. He sighed and stared at the shirt. "Never Lose Hope". He thought that phrase for a second. Then, with a faint smile, he poked Warren, earning his attention.  
\- Warren?  
\- Yes?  
\- Maybe you are worthy to be forgiven. You don't have to lose hope. Maybe some day, you will be forgiven...  
Warren nodded and smiled at Michael. He smiled back and then Warren pointed at the shirt.  
\- You are worthy to be forgiven more than I am... Go. Go and find him. Go and make things right. I believe in you. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I will stay in LA anyway, so we may see each other again. If not... then it's for the best. Good Luck, Michael Blunt.  
Michael got up. He waved at Warren and ran at the door. He stopped, turned around and said:  
\- Good Luck, Warren.  
Then, he got out and started running back to the hotel. He knew exactly what he had to do.

 

One hour later, John's apartment

Michael stood at the familiar door, taking a deep breath. He had worn his shirt that had the phrase "Always Shine". He was holding the shirt that John had dropped. Under it, he had hidden the thing he was looking. That thing was the key. The key that would fix everything.  
Michael knocked the door. There was no reply. He put his ear at the door and listened carefully. He barely heard a sobbing. John was obviously inside. And he was crying. Michael knocked the door again.  
\- John?  
\- Go away!  
\- I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain!  
Michael replied, trying not to be affected by John's harsh tone. Seeing that John didn't want to open, he started talking louder, making himself be heard inside:  
\- I will explain anyway! I didn't mean to meet Warren; we randomly met. And believe me, seeing him again WAS akward. And I couldn't talk to him about you; I couldn't defend you. I'm sorry, okay? I was just afraid and confused about his reaction. I was an idiot. I'm the idiot. Not you. I am always the idiot that causes shit to your life! I always mess everything up...  
Michael stopped. He couldn't hold himself anymore. He started crying, mentally blaming himself. He was a fool. A fool that wasn't worthy to be forgiven. Why had he even trying to apologize at the first place? Sobbing, he turned around and started leaving, when a sound of a door opening stopped him. He saw John at the doorway, staring at him.  
\- You are NOT an idiot. And you haven't messed up my whole life only in a bad way. You have also helped me in a good way; and that's something I will never forget.  
Michael stared back at John and when he saw him stepping aside, he came in his apartment. He let him close the door and completed:  
\- By the way, Warren had the same issues I had back then. He didn't mean the things that said about you.  
John made a smirk and replied:  
\- I knew it!  
\- How?  
\- Let's just say I had a feeling. And I didn't mean what I said before. I AM happy that I met you.  
And with these words, John smiled. Michael smiled back, feeling all his guilts going away. Then, he came close to John and showed him the shirt.  
\- You may need this.  
John nodded and took it. But he froze when he saw the thing Michael was holding in his hand.

It was the white box he himself had drawn. He hadn't forgotten it; he never had. He stared at Michael with surprise. Michael smiled at him and signaled him to take it. John quickly wore the shirt and then he took the box. He slowly opened it.  
The two marbles, the symbol of their friendship, were lying in there, shining at the light. They had been stuck together for 10 years; like they were actually waiting for their owners to find each other again. Like they were expecting the strong bond they were symbolizing to become strong again.  
Michael was wiping his tears while watching John's reaction. But he noticed that John was crying too. But their tears were different this time. They were tears of joy; tears of relief. Peaceful tears. Tears that could heal everything.  
\- Johnny... Do you want us to become friends again?  
\- Mike... Of course I do!  
And before Michael was able to react, he felt John hugging him tightly. He hugged back, holding him closer, never wanting to let go. He closed his eyes with a huge smile in his face. And at the other side, John was also smiling with his eyes closed, leaning his head on Michael's shoulder.

And since that day, Michael Blunt and John Cole had become bonded once again.


	18. Unique Family

April 2013, stage, "Burn The Script" studio

\- Are you sure about this?  
\- Nope! But come on, how bad can it be?  
\- A LOT of bad, Michael! We might break something! And we will have to pay for the damage and the girls will be here any minute now and I-  
\- Johnnyyyyyy! Come on, just one time? Pleaaaaaaaaase???  
John stared at Michael, who tilted his head slightly and stared at him with wide innocent eyes. John sighed, shaking his head. Even though Michael believed that John was the cutest of the two, with the perfect messy hair and the shiny green eyes, John believed he was wrong. Michael could also become a damn cute dork in order to make his crazy plans come true. And most of the times, John was the one to be part of these plans.  
John rolled his eyes, sighed again and replied:  
\- Okay, fine! But only ONE time! Deal?  
\- Yay! Deal! Let's do this!  
Michael pulled the shopping trolley he had taken from another part of the studio to the one side of the stage. John followed him, smiling with his dorky face. It's not that he never wanted to be at Michael's crazy plans. He did; he loved doing things with him. The hesitations he had were most of the times just excuses and Michael knew that very well. At the end, John would always agree.  
And John wasn't a boring person at all; he did have crazy ideas as well and he could be a dork who would have fun with anything. But still, they were opposites. Michael was the guy with the crazy ideas and the guts; John on the other hand was the calm one with the realism, but also with the faith to his friend. But they could easily switch if they felt like it.

They had both climbed at the sides of the shopping trolley. John was flexible enough to even jump inside; but he didn't do it. He didn't want to hurt himself too much; plus, he didn't want Michael to feel bad for not being able to jump inside as well.  
\- Alright, on the count of three we will give push with our legs at the sides and then climb. Okay?  
\- Okay!  
\- Any questions?  
\- Yeah, how are we supposed to stop it?  
\- We'll see this when the time comes. Are you ready?  
\- I guess!  
\- Here we go, then! One, two, THREE!  
When Michael yelled "three", they both start giving push to the trolley with their legs, making it go faster and faster. When they rised them from the ground, John started having a nice feeling. He had a feeling of freedom; he was actually having a great time. He closed his eyes and let himself yell with excitement:  
\- WHOOOOOHOOOOOOO!  
\- YEAAAAAH! WOOOOOOOO!  
Michael yelled as well. John stared at him, smiling. His brown eyes were shining playfully, with joy and satisfaction. Michael stared back smiling as well, seeing John's green eyes shine as well, full with a nice peaceful feeling. A feeling of completion.  
John was smiling at Michael, until his eyes recognized the walls behind. His smile faded away. Michael stopped smiling as well, confused. John stared forward and saw the one thing that made his worries come true.  
\- MICHAEL, WE HAVE TO STOP NOW! WE WILL CRUSH AT THE WALL!  
\- IT GOES TOO FAST! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP IT IN TIME!  
\- WHAT? THEN HOW ARE WE-  
John never finished his question. The trolley crashed at the wall, making a loud noise. The jolt that was caused by the crash made both men fall on the ground, whereas the trolley started rolling backwards for a few metres until it stopped.  
John stayed still for a few seconds, groaning. His back was in pain, but he was sure it wasn't broken. His eye fell on Michael, who was lying down with shock in his face. Seeing him and himself like this, John suddenly couldn't hold himself anymore. He started laughing loudly, and soon, Michael joined him. They were staring at each other, laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
Until some human shadows which appeared between them made them stop. They looked up and saw the three ladies staring at them. Evelyn had a goofy smirk at her face, Emily had widened her eyes with disbelief and Amy had a faint smile, whereas the rest of her face was tired. She had returned to work a week ago, but she was still tired and facing the difficulties of being a mother. But she did try her best of being as active as she could be at the show.

After an akward silence, Evelyn said, keeping the smirk at her face:  
\- Well, you boys had fun here, didn't you?  
\- Uhhhh...  
\- Did you break anything?  
Emily asked before the two men were able to reply to Evelyn. They shook their heads. Emily shook hers too and said, with slight anger at her voice:  
\- Perfect! Cause having an accident is the last thing we need!  
And with those words, she turned around and was about to leave, but Amy caught her from her wrist.  
\- Emily! What's wrong with you?  
\- Nothing is wrong with me! I just want the show to be perfect enough to be accepted for another season! I don't want it to be screwed up because of some bullshit, ok?  
Emily replied with anger. She released her wrist, but before she was able to leave, Evelyn grabbed both of her shoulders. Amy helped the boys to get up, whereas Evelyn sat Emily on the stage seats. She said, with a calm voice:  
\- "Bullshit", Emily? You think it's bullshit the fact that the boys have fun? The fact that they are real friends? The fact that they are closer than ever? You can't mean it! You first wanted them to get along, you first learned their story!  
\- I know, I know! I didn't mean it, okay? I didn't...  
Emily replied and started crying. Both boys sat next to her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Emily stared at both of them. Her whole face was red and her blue tired eyes were full of tears.  
She hugged John crying even louder, who blushed for a moment, but then he hugged back. He replied, keeping her on his arms:  
\- Don't worry. We know you didn't mean it. We know you are happy with me and Michael being friends. I mean, you know that we are happy about it, and that's what makes you happy as well. But now you are nervous about the show. You are afraid of the rejection we may take. And we already had issue with Amy's pregnancy. That's why you want everything to be perfect now. Look, we will make it. You'll see. If we work hard, if we keep making people happy, we will make it. As one.  
John stopped for a second. Emily got off his arms and stared at him, smiling. John smiled back and continued:  
\- This was the last time. From now on, me and Michael will do bullshit only at our day-offs. Right, Michael?  
\- Right! I mean, this thing we just did? Mayyyyyybe it was kind of dangerous.  
Michael replied, making a smirk and earning laughs from the rest of the team. Emily wiped her tears, got up and said with excitement:  
\- Then let's get to work! We have two hours to be prepared! We will show to everyone that they won't get rid of us that easily! We will make it! As one!  
Once again, they all connected their hands and yelled, echoing at the whole stage:  
\- AS ONE!

 

June 2013, Emily's apartment

\- To the third season of "Burn the Script"!  
Everyone shouted, clinked their glasses and drank. They had learned three hours ago from Mr. McKilt that the apply for a third season was approved. A small party was organised at the studio between the badget of the show, but later the team decided to continue at Emily's apartment. Sean of course joined them too, feeling really proud of them.  
\- Congratulations, you guys! You know of course that I always believe in you!  
\- If YOU don't believe at us, Sean, then who does?  
Evelyn replied, laughing. Sean laughed as well and then suddenly, he grabbed Michael's head and started rubbing his hair saying:  
\- I can't believe it! My old cousin a famous actor! I am so proud!  
He let Michael go, who stared at him with a smile and asked:  
\- You still can't believe it?  
\- Yeah, kind of. I still feel weird seeing you guys to be known and me being... you know... able to hang out with you.  
\- Sean, am I your cousin or not?  
Michael asked with a serious voice. Sean stared at him and replied:  
\- Yes, you are.  
\- Exactly! I will always be, no matter what. I will always be at your side, supporting you and helping you. I will never leave you alone again. Plus, I am now in charge of you!  
\- Not for long, my birthday is in next month!  
\- Yes, I know! You're growing up so fast!  
And with this answer, Michael hugged Sean, pretending to cry. Everybody else laughed and Sean got himself released of his cousin.  
\- Veeeeery funny.  
\- That's my job, kiddo. To make people laugh. You know that.  
\- Yeah, I know that. You guys make people happy.  
\- We wish you to do the same, Sean.

Sean smiled with that wish. So far, he had no luck with his music to be noticed. And he didn't want any help; he wanted to make it by himself. But it was hard and he knew it. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. But he didn't want to give up. He was grabbing any chance he could find, any job he could do. And now that he had finished the school in LA, all the roads were open to him. Unlike his father, his cousin and his partners believed in him. And he believed in himself.  
He had actually started considering Michael's friends as family. A new, big, unique family. He had shared this thought to Michael with hesitation, because he believed it was silly. But Michael not only didn't he make fun of him, but also shared it with the others, who found it really flattering. And since that day, Sean loved them even more.

After a few more hours of chatting and talking, Amy cleared her throat, winning everyone's attention.  
\- Guys? Can I announce you something important?  
\- Sure, Amy! What's up?  
Emily replied. Amy took a deep breath, stared at all of her friends and said:  
\- I decided to take a divorce.  
\- What?  
Everyone asked, with surprise at tgeir faces.  
\- You heard me. He is barely there for me. Both before and after the baby. I expected that to change, but it didn't. I can't expect anything from this marriage anymore. There is no point. I don't know why I accepted marrying him at the first place!  
\- You had doupts that day, didn't you?  
Evelyn asked. Amy stared at her with shock.  
\- How... how did you-  
\- I saw your doupt at your face. You looked so thoughful that day... Happy, yes, but also thoughtful. I wasn't sure, until I talked to Michael and told me he noticed that, too. Right, babe?  
Michael nodded. Amy stayed quiet for a moment. Then, she said at a quieter tone:  
\- Why didn't you say anything?  
\- We wanted to ask you the same question! Why didn't YOU say anything?  
Evelyn asked back. Amy lowered her head.  
\- I... I don't know. I... just felt that these doupts would be gone... I believed that he would change after the birth... But I was wrong. I don't think he cares that much anymore. I will do it. I will raise him by myself. As long as I have support, I will be alright. As long as you guys are here for me, I will make it. Are you with me?  
The rest of the team stared at each other for a second, thinking. But when they smiled, they all knew what the other was thinking. They all turned towards Amy, who was confused for a second staring at them. Emily caught her hand and replied:  
\- Of course we are with you! Didn't we say we will support you, no matter what? We are eager to keep this promise. We will be here for you. Always.  
\- Always?  
\- Always.  
Amy smiled and tears started coming out.  
\- You guys are the best! I don't know how I will ever repay you that!  
Evelyn rolled her eyes.  
\- Quit this bullshit! We are your friends, you have nothing to pay back!  
\- Who wants a friendly group hug?  
Michael asked, opening his arms. Everyone stared at him and he blushed, still keeping his arms open.  
\- No?  
John rolled his eyes, smiling at his friend, and joined his hug. Soon, everyone else joined, laughing. Sean commented with excitement:  
\- Wow, we do look like a big family!  
They let go of each other and Amy replied:  
\- We could be one, Sean! I mean, why not? Our real families are far away and not huge at all. We could give it a shot! What do you guys think?  
Everyone else nodded with agreement. They were already friends; they had gotten used to each other. They had technically become a family, considering the fact that they had helped each other, not only at work, but also in personal issues. They were actually a unique family.  
Emily smiled, raised her glass and shouted:  
\- To our new family!  
\- TO OUR NEW FAMILY!  
Everyone else shouted as well and raised their glasses. They clinked them and drank, laughing. Afterwards, they were chatting and having fun non-stop until before daybreak.

 

August 2013, Lobby of Oak Hotel

\- I can't thank you guys enough! You are literally the best!  
\- Don't thank us! You should thank the connections I have! As it seems, going to low college DID have some advantage!  
\- Hell yeah, it did! Seriously, Emily, how did you survive 5 days there?  
\- I have no idea, Evelyn!  
The whole gang had just returned from the law court. After Amy had asked for a divorse, she had to fight for the right of taking her son's guardianship. It was kind of tough, but with the help of her friends and the connections Emily had they actually made it. And she returned happy, with her son at her arms. James Kelly.  
She turned to the others and said, smiling:  
\- I know it will be hard, but I will make it. I mean, I'm not the first mom who raises a child by herself, am I?  
\- No. Believe me, you're not.  
Michael replied. John turned at his friend's side. He saw a faint smile on his face, but he could also see sadness and pain at his brown eyes. When he saw John staring at him, he looked away to Sean's side, whose eyes were also full of pain, as John noticed. Sean stared back and caught his hand. They stayed like this for a moment. Then John bit his lip, sighed and said:  
\- You know, your mothers were heroines. Literally. Especially yours, Michael. She decided to risk everything to raise you by herself. She gave her whole life for you. And yours, Sean, did the same. They both wanted the best for you. And you both may have done mistakes, but I'm sure they are still proud of you. They never stopped believing in you. Not even today.  
Michael turned towards John. His eyes still had pain inside; but they also had confidence. And mostly, determination.  
\- You are right, John. My mother WAS a heroine. That's why I want to be like her. Gentle, humble, kind, caring. She is a woman worth to admire and to be the perfect example. That's what I have been trying to succeed since that fight. To be a better person. A better partner. A better friend. Just like she was.  
Michael stopped. Tears had started falling and couldn't hold them anymore. Sean had tears as well, thinking about his own mother. They hugged each other and let the tears go while they were sobbing. John, without a second thought, hugged them both. Soon, the girls joined too.

They all stayed like that for a while. After they let go, Sean wiped his tears, smiled and said with excitement:  
\- Let's not think of the past now, shall we? Cause we have the perfect way to celebrate for today! It's something me and Michael have been planning since my birthday.  
Michael smiled as well, wiped his tears and completed:  
\- To be more specific, the kiddo over here had been planning it by himself even before he moved here! And I figured it out and of course I had to be a part of it, cause as you know, I'm his guardian.  
\- But what is it?  
John asked with curiosity. The Blunt cousins winked at each other and then Sean said:  
\- Let's go to the parking! That's where you'll see.  
With curiosity, John and the girls followed the cousins, who kept walking until they stopped behind a trailer. Sean walked sideways to the one side of the trailer, talking with an announcer's voice:  
\- Ladies and jentlemen, may I present you! MY OWN UNIQUE TRAILEEEEEER!  
Surprised, they all followed Sean and stared the trailer. It was a middle-sized trailer, which had two large windows and two side doors. But the best part was the way it was painted: It had the color of a sour cherry and at each side, a huge flame was mostly filling it, perfectly designed and drawn with details.  
They all stared at it, widening their eyes. After a moment, John asked with his eyes permission from Sean to touch it, who nodded. He came close to it.  
\- You drew this by yourself?  
He asked, carefully touching the flames.  
\- Yep! Michael just put the base; I did the rest. I watched some graffiti lessons at the school here and then I practised at paper.  
\- Wow... You know, I used to hang out with some graffiti artists at college. I learned from them a lot and I even joined them once! We didn't get caught, which was my worry, but our graffiti was really cool!  
\- So you HAVE done graffiti, huh?  
Michael asked John with a smirk and winked at him. John was confused for a moment, but then he remembered. That scene... The first scene they had done together. That first day. His head flashed back, remembering the surprise, the akwardness, the confussion, the talk with Emily, the final decision... Everything.  
Soon, he returned to reality. He stared back at Michael and replied with a smirk and slight sassiness at his voice:  
\- Yep! I have! I can become cool too, you know!  
And he winked back, earning laughs from Michael. After he stopped, Amy asked Sean:  
\- You do have driver's licence for this, right?  
\- Of course! It was hard, but I made it!  
Sean replied. Then, he took a key chain out of his pocket and asked, with a smile at his face:  
\- So? Wanna take this and go to a big family vacation?  
There was a quiet for a moment. John could see the desire of everyone wanting to be in the trailer. Especially at Michael. He saw at his eyes the joy of vacation, the joy of the fun, the joy of the adventure. Just like that first day. Just like so many years ago.  
He stared at the trailer with a smile of excitement, then at the two cousins and replied with confidence:  
\- Let's do this!  
And with his reply, the girls cheered and yelled along with him, risking waking up Amy's baby:  
\- LET'S DO THIS!

Since that day, a bond had been strengthened even more. The family bond. And it had created a new, unique family.


	19. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! LIGHT SMUT AT THIS CHAPTER! APPROACH WITH YOUR OWN WILL!

February 2014, Michael and Evelyn's apartment

\- JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!  
\- NEVER! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN THIS!  
\- OH, YEAH, JOHNNY?  
\- OH, YEAH, MIKE!  
\- IT'S ON, THEN!  
\- SO DAMN ON!  
\- BRING IT IN!  
\- YOU BET I WILL!  
Michael and John were playing "Killer Instinct" and they had reached at the part where they were yelling at each other and being competitive in general. Sean was sitting at the armchair, watching them and smiling like an idiot. He loved it when his cousin and his friend were doing like this.  
John finally made it to turn Michael's victory into a tie, earning swears from him. But before they get into the final showdown, Michael's phone started ringing with an alarm notification, vibrating into his pocket. He immediately paused the game and checked the time.  
\- Okay, it's 11 PM! And you know what that means!  
\- It means that it's time for me to take my stuff and leave, cause it's almost Valentine's day and you have to stay alone with your girlfriend to do some personal stuff I don't want to name right now!  
Sean replied really quickly and with a entertaining tone, earning laughs from John, who said rubbing his back:  
\- Don't worry, kiddo! We will have fun just the two of us! The lonely wolfs who love being single and free! Who cares about the girls?  
Michael smirked, staring at his friend. John had had some quick relationships within these three years, but he never actually got along with anyone. And he doupted if he ever would, even though he still had hope. So, he was always like: "I am single and I love it!"  
\- That's what you say now, Johnny! Just wait till a great lady appears in your life and then we'll see what you say...  
\- Well, let's see if she actually does and then we can talk about this again!  
John replied, smirking back. Michael shook his head, laughing.  
He had a feeling that John DID have feelings for someone. And he, Evelyn and Amy were almost sure it was Emily. The way these two interacting with each other, the way they were kind of akward when they were close to each other... Everything were clear enough to show some signs. But they hadn't talked to them about that yet. They didn't want to make them feel even more akward; plus, a lot of work was happening for the new season, so they were too busy to let whatever feelings they may had go. And maybe they were also confused about them. That's why that theme had remained untouched for the time being.

After John and Sean were gone, Michael started preparing the apartment for the girl she loved. She had told her to return at home at midnight, when Valentine's day had actually arrived, so that he could make everything perfect. After a lot of work, everything was ready. The looked satisfied at the result. But he was also feeling nervous. He was ready to make the next step with Evelyn: to say "I love you" to her. After one and a half year of relationship, he would actually tell her that she loves her. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He believed in himself.  
He heard the door knocking. He had also asked her to knock the door instead of using her keys and then step back. It was part of the surprise. He quickly open the door, got out and closed it again, but not completely. Evelyn was standing there, smiling.  
\- Happy Valentine's day, Michael!  
\- Happy Valentine's day, Evelyn!  
They exchanged a kiss and then Michael put his hand in his pocket and revealed a blindfold he had taken. Evelyn smirked.  
\- Oh, you!  
Michael smirked back and tied it at her head. He took her hand and led her inside.  
\- Are you going to do some kinky shit on me?  
Evelyn asked, leaving a small laugh. Michael laughed, turned around, leaned at her ear and replied, making his voice deeper and sexier:  
\- Only if you are a bad girl... I will make sure you will be punished...  
And with this answer, Michael gave Evelyn an aggressive kiss, which didn't last for long. Then he pulled away and led her to the kitchen table, which had been moved at the center of the apartment. He gave her a seat and took off the blindfold from her face, putting it in his pocket again. She looked at the whole apartment with wonder at her eyes, while Michael was sitting across her.

There was low lighting at the apartment and candles were lying around, giving even more light in it. The table was decorated with a candle as well, along with the dinnerware set. Spicy fried chicken, Evelyn's favorite food, was already served. Some rose petals were also scattered at the floor, there were some at the table as well and many of them were leading to the bedroom.  
Evelyn stared at Michael with a smile at her face.  
\- You did all of these... for me?  
Michael nodded and cleared his throat. "This is it." He took Evelyn's arms in his and replied:  
\- Yes, I did. Because I love you, Evelyn Belrose. I love you so much.  
He locked his eyes with Evelyn's, watching her reaction. She watched her widening her eyes for a second, but soon she smiled at him, blushing and leaving a slight giggle go. She replied, her dark brown eyes shining with joy:  
\- I love you too, Michael Blunt.  
Both lovers leaned close to each other and exchanged a long, passionate kiss. After they pulled back, they started eating their late night dinner. But later, while Michael was about to finish eating, he felt something strange happening at his controversial area.  
He first felted a hand touching his member. He pretended everything was normal and tried to finish his food. But then, he felt the hand grabbing it roughly. He bit his lip and drank some water. After he put the glass down, the hand started to stroke it faster and faster. Michael, keeping biting his lip, stared at Evelyn, who had already finished eating and had a smirk on her fase. He was ready to take that hand away from his private area, but a moan escaped from him, making Evelyn smirk even more. Michael put his hand on hers and tried to take it away, but the pleasure started dominating him. He closed his eyes for a few moments and let himself enjoy it, leaving some slight moans.  
Then, he bluntly took Evelyn's hand away from that area. Still holding it, he got up dragging her with him and pinned her against the closest wall. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, talking with a voice sexier than ever:  
\- You have been a baaaaaad girl... A really, reaaaaaaaally bad girl... And bad girls need to be punished...  
He licked her ear and then he started kissing and biting her neck, causing hickeys and earning moans from her. After a while, he heard her whispering with beg at her voice:  
\- Please... Please punish me... Teach me a lesson...  
Michael pulled away, took the blindfold from his pocket and stared at her with a face that every raper would be jealous of. He picked her up, started walking towards the bedroom and replied, feeling hornier than ever:  
\- Oh, you bet I will...

 

24 hours later

Evelyn had put her head at Michael's chest and had closed her eyes, relaxing by his steady breath.  
\- That was the best day of my life...  
She whispered, smiling. Michael smiled as well, kissed her forehead and replied:  
\- Same for me, baby... Thank God that the sound engineers and the cameramen decided to go on a strike for one month, so we had the whole day for ourselves.  
\- And we definately made it a perfect day...  
\- Yeah... We did.  
They cuddled and stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about everything they did, in and out of their apartment, with joy and love.

Suddenly, Evelyn started laughing. Michael looked at her with a confusing look.  
\- What's so funny, babe?  
\- Oh, nothing important...  
\- Tell meeeee!  
Michael begged with a high-pitched voice, doing his cutest face. Evelyn laughed.  
\- Okay, Mr. Adorable, I will tell you!  
\- Yayyyy!  
\- Well, I just thought of this damn movie called "The Notebook", have you heard of it?  
\- Yeah, I know this movie. Where did it come from?  
\- I don't know, I just remembered how much I wanted to vomit when I first saw it, cause it had too much romance and I hated romance. But it's ironic, cause now not only am I okay with it, but also you do some romantic stuff for me and I love them!  
Michael laughed and replied, playing with Evelyn's long hair:  
\- To be honest, I didn't like that movie either.  
\- Thank you! I'm glad that someone understands me! I mean, their love is so sick. They literally sacrificed everyone else in order to be together! And most of them, like her future husband, were fine, they were not complete assholes! Seriously, someone needs to show the sickness of this love!  
Michael nodded and leaned his head back to the pillow, his head suddenly full of thoughts. The last phrase Evelyn said was echoing in his head. Someone needs to show... To comment... To notify the wrongness...  
\- Sweetheart? Everything okay?  
Evelyn's voice distracted him, bringing him back to reality.  
\- Yeah, just... thinking... And I'm also feeling tired. Let's sleep...  
\- Okay... Good night, love.  
\- Good night.

 

A few hours later

Michael woke up, trying to remember the dream he just had. But his memory had betrayed him. He slowly got up, walked towards the kitchen and started making breakfast, while he was pressing himself to remember.  
The only thing he could clearly remember was that he was with John. And there were together somewhere, at a big building. Was it a huge house, a place for events? He had no memory of what it was. But they were not alone. They were talking and laughing with some men. Without the girls or Sean. Just him, John and these men. He couldn't remember their appearances or anything particular, not even how many they were, but the way they were all laughing, the way they were having fun... That was something unforgettable.  
The weirdest thing about that dream was the fact that is was being interrupted every now and then and then it was continuing, like continuing a movie after it was paused. Between those interrupts, there were blurry memories of Michael and John, memories that Michael could guarantee they hadn't happened. He could remember it was them on a computer, but he couldn't remember anything else. What exactly they were doing at that computer, the way there were interacting with it and each other... Those things were forgotten.  
Michael, without thinking, grabbed a note paper and a pen and started writting everything he could remember from the dream, before his brain deleted the whole dream. After he was done, he stared at the paper. He didn't know why, but he felt like this dream was important. He had seen a lot of weird dreams that made no sense and he had forgotten quickly, but this particular one had remained to him so intensely, that he had to remember it. And that's why he decided to write it down.  
Suddenly, Michael remembered something else. The thoughts he had last night. They were still in his head when he fell asleep. And then, they were echoing in his dream. He stared at the paper again. He wrote the words: "commentary" and "videos", the key words of the thoughts. He reread the paper from the top. An idea appeared, an idea that had thought for a moment before he fell asleep. A crazy idea that could work. And it was like this dream was promoting him to do it.  
He smiled with confidence and ran towards the closet. He started getting dressed quickly, wearing everything he found on his way. He returned to the kitchen, left a note explaining where he would be and then grabbed the particular paper. He carefully put it in his pocket. He may still had no clue about some parts of the dream, like the identities of the men, but he did know what to do. And he believed it would actually work.

After a few seconds, Michael Blunt was knocking John Cole's door, having an idea that would change everything.


	20. Youtube

John and Sean were having breakfast at the kitchen. They had spent all Valentine's day together hanging out. They played games, wondered around LA and spent time with Emily and Amy, playing cards and talking. And they all kept company to Jimmy, Amy's son, who was now 11 months old. Since the sound engineers and cameramen were on a strike, they all had free time to spend by relaxing and having fun. And they sure did.  
Sean was talking to John, telling him his worries about his music being noticed, but John was barely listening him. He was trying hard to remember the dream he had last night. On normal conditions, when he had dreams which were forgotten the next day, he didn't bother trying to remember them. But this particular one he had seen was different. He felt like it was important enough to remember it. Like it wasn't a dream like the rest.  
The only thing he could clearly remember was that he was with Michael. That he had memories with him and himself. But he could guarantee that those memories hadn't happened. He would remember it if they had. But he couldn't say any more details, he couldn't describe the dream correctly. Most of it was deleted. And no matter how hard he was trying, he wasn't able to remember.

\- John? Are you listening to me?  
Sean snapped his fingers in front of John's face, trying to win his attention. That action made John slightly jump with surprise, returning him back to reality. He turned to Sean and said quickly, blushing:  
\- Oh God, I'm sorry! It's not that I don't want to listen to you, I really do! You may think that I'm bored hearing you, but I swear I'm not!  
\- Then what's wrong? Are you thinking of something?  
Sean asked. John bit his lip. Should he tell Sean? It's not that he didn't trust him, he actually did. But he was afraid that Sean may thought he was crazy. Why would you try to remember a dream that was forgotten? What was the point? Why would you press yourself to remember? What would you win from this?  
John sighed and stared at Sean, thinking: "Fuck it". He took a deep breath, fixed his glasses on his nose and replied:  
\- I had a weird dream. A really confusing dream. I forgot it as long as I woke up and now I try to remember it.  
\- Why? It was just a dream.  
\- That's the thing, Sean! I feel that it wasn't JUST a dream. It was a dream that I should remember, a dream that may be important for me...  
He stopped. Sean was staring at him confused, with an eyebrow raised. The reaction John expected. Before either of them says anything else, they heard two knocks on the door. John got up and, without being on a rush, walked towards the door and opened it. Michael walked in, looking upset, but also excited at the same time.  
\- I have an awesome idea that I need to share with you! And believe it or not, it partly came from a dream!  
John stared at his friend with surprise, who had sat on the couch and was waiting his reactions. He raised an eyebrow and asked, still standing up:  
\- What dream?  
Michael bit his lip. He took a small piece of paper from his pocket and replied:  
\- I kind of forgot it, but I wrote down whatever I could still remember. It may not make any sense exactly because of my lack of memory, but you can have a look anyway...  
John nodded with curiosity, sat on the couch and took the paper. He started reading it and the more he was reading, the more he was surprised. Everything that was written at this paper were familiar to him. When he was done reading, he stared back it his friend with shock. It was confirmed. He and Michael had the same dream.

\- ... Michael?  
\- Yeah?  
\- I... I had the same dream last night.  
Michael widened his eyes. He stared at the paper and then back at John with shock.  
\- What? R-Really?  
\- Yeah! I can't remember much either, but I do remember being with you! And I do remember memories of us that haven't actually happened! And now I read this, I remember seeing all of these! If the dream I had isn't the same you had, then Hell is frozen!  
John stopped and froze, staring at Michael, who had widened his eyes, like he had realized something. John raised an eyebrow, wondering what thoughts his friend had this time. His eye caught Sean for a moment, who had left from the kitchen and had sat on the armchair, listening everything with curiosity. Finally, Michael spoke.  
\- I don't know why, but I think the fact that we both had the same dream gives even more motivation... Motivation to do this.  
\- Do what?  
John asked, feeling confused.  
\- The idea I wanted to tell you.  
\- What is this idea?  
Michael scratched the back of his head and looked at Sean's side, hesitating to answer. But then, he turned back to his friend, cleared his throat and replied:  
\- Well, I had a conversation with Evelyn last night. And we were somehow talking about "The Notebook" movie, how terrible it was and how someone needed to show this. And that's where the idea appeared. And I wasn't so sure about it until this dream came. And it somehow promoted me to share this idea.  
\- But what is it?  
John asked again, feeling more curious than ever. Michael locked eyes with his friend and answered:  
\- I thought about us making commentary videos. Finding and commenting all the badness movies have with a funny way. And I thought of starting with "The Notebook" first and then with whatever movies we can find. And then uploading them on Youtube.  
He stopped, biting his lip and waiting for John's reaction. John was staring at him, speechless, not knowing what to say. This idea was INDEED awesome. And it did match with the dream. But he had doupts for it. What if it failed? What if no one actually liked it? And even if it did have success, what would happen when the strike was over and they had to get back to work? Would they have any time to actually continue this?  
Michael's voice interrupted John's confused thoughts.  
\- I understood. It's not a good idea, is it?  
\- I never said that!  
John replied quickly. He continued, locking eyes with his friend:  
\- In fact, it's an amazing idea! I really like it! But how people are going to take this? Won't they think that we do this in order to win more fame?  
Michael nodded, leaning on the back of the couch.  
\- They definately will. But hey, there are always people who think bad stuff about people who are known at any social media!  
\- That's true, there are haters who spread badness to everything and everyone! Even at "Burn the Script"!  
Sean joined the conversation, causing surprise to the other two, who had forgotten his existence. They both nodded. That was true, there were a lot of haters, but their negative behaviors didn't let anyone on the show be getting underneath them. Michael continued, his brown eyes shining with passion:  
\- So, not many are going to change! It will be you and me making fun of movies! And having someone helping us with recording; Sean, if he wants to.  
\- I have no problem! Who's gonna edit, though?  
Sean asked.  
\- John will! He has a degree at computer science, so it will no problem!  
\- Hold on, people! I didn't agree with this idea!  
John interrupted the two cousins' conversation, getting up. Both of them turned at him. Michael got up too and approached him.  
\- Come on, Johnny! It's our chance to do something different. Something that doesn't have to do with auditions, stages, TV, interviews or anything that is our routine. We can't let ourselves become arrogant, letting the fame take us over! You know you don't want this! Pleaaaaaaase?  
John sighed, staring at Michael. His friend was right. That was his worry when he first began at the show; to let the arrogance take over him. But the fact that he loved acting more than fame, the connection that he had built not only with Michael, but also with anyone else, had kept him the same, even after about three years. But he did feel this wasn't enough. He still did have the fear of losing himself.  
He realized that making those videos would actually help both him and Michael, who hadn't changed either at these years. It would be another thing to bring them even closer; and also, it would be something they would do just the two of them. (With Sean's help, of course.) They had nothing to lose from doing this. So, why not?

He smiled with determination, his eyes shining greener than ever, and replied:  
\- I'm in!  
John would never forget Michael's reaction to this answer. He would never forget how he cheered, jumping up and down like a child, and how he hugged him so tightly, that he could barely breathe. And mostly, he would never his friend's eyes, which were full of joy and excitement.  
Sean was watching the whole scene, smiling like an idiot. When the two friends were done hugging, he said:  
\- Okay, people! We have work to do! We are going to need cameras, a very strong computer and everything that's necessary in order to make this crazy plan work!  
\- Right! We need a paper to write everything down!  
John found his notebook, at which he loved to draw when he was bored, and ripped a page. He also took the pencil he was using mostly to draw, sat at the kitchen table and started writting anything he could think. Michael and Sean sat on his left and right and checked at what he was writting, adding some extra stuff he should write.

 

A few days later

\- Is everything ready?  
\- Yep! Camera is working, laptop is fully charged, everything is set up! Are you guys ready?  
\- Hell yes! How about you, John?  
\- I'm kind of nervous...  
\- Relax, man! Everything will be okay! And even if no one likes this video, at least we will have fun making it! It will be a new experience, no matter what!  
John stared at Michael, who was smiling encouragely at him. Seeing his best friend smiling like this, seeing the aura of confidence he had, seeing the joy in his eyes, he was feeling readier and more determined than ever. He turned at Sean and said:  
\- You better start this camera, cause I was born ready!  
Both cousins smiled with this answer and Sean checked again if the camera was ready to start recording. The two friends took positions.  
\- Ok, first part, "Introduction", frame one, take one! 3, 2, 1, ACTION!

 

March 2014, "Burn the Script" studio

After the video was filmed, John did his best to edit it. He had difficulties to reremember everything he had learned, but at the end, he actually did a good job at editing the video. They uploaded it on Youtube, but they didn't mention it in any of their social media on purpose, to see if it would be found by itself. And indeed, many people did find it and soon, some "Burn the Script" fans found it as well. Soon, it had more than 100,000 views and the channel they created, which was called "Burners", cause they didn't have any other idea for a name, gained more than 20,000 subscribers. It went even better than they thought it would.  
Of course, as expected, there were haters who were mean, but they didn't care at all. Because there were others who wanted them to make more. And they decided to actually make more. They made two more videos and then the strike was over, so they said at the last video that they won't upload for a while, but they weren't sure for how long. The routine took over them again and they soon almost forgot the channel. Almost.

\- Okay, our next improv is one of the most classics that you like and love! Time to play Alphabeeeeet!  
Emily said, earning cheers from the audience. It was their first show after the strike and both the team and the fans were excited that the show was finally continuing. Even the boys were excited, despite the fact that making videos on Youtube had become another thing that gave them excitement. They still appreciated the show like before.  
\- And as usual, our boys will come here to play, cause they know how to wreck this game!  
Both boys got up and the crowd cheered. It was true, at Alphabet, it was Michael and John who were really good at it and were causing laughs at the audience. It was kind of ironic, because it was with this game that they did their very first improv together, when they still didn't know how to interact with each other. And now, not only they were friends again, but there were closer than they ever used to be.  
\- Okay, boys! Time to take out your energy and craziness that was buried inside you for a month! Even though you did take it out with Youtube videos...  
Some people from the audience cheered, knowing what Emily meant, causing laughs to both men. The three girls did like their videos a lot and they did support them making more. Of course, they thought it was a crazy idea at the beginning, but they went along with it at the end.  
Emily laughed as well, cleared her throat and continued, talking quickly on purpose:  
\- Anyway, you know the rules of the game! One of the boys begins with a letter that you will choose, the other goes with the letter that's next on the alphabet, the first with the next and it continues until we reach again at the letter you chose!  
She stopped, pretending to have lost her breath, earning more laughs. After the audience stopped laughing, she continued:  
\- Okay, the scene now! You are at a beach, but you realise it's a nudist one when you arrive there. Michael, you are gay and you see this as a chance to flirt John, even though you know he's straight, and make him want to do the nasty things with you!  
The audience laughed again and John rolled his eyes. He and Michael had done many scenes where they pretended to be gay, and many times to each other, and even though it was just acting, they both still felt kind of akward with it. Not that they minded too much; the results from these scenes were still hilarious and caused laughs even to themselves. So, John rolling his eyes was just a joke. He asked, trying to play it cool:  
\- Do I give in?  
\- Not too easily! You are tough as a rock! You are not going to let him or his member to control you that easily!  
\- Got it!  
He turned to Michael's side. He had a huge smirk at his face during the whole conversation. He winked at John and said:  
\- We will see how tough you are afterwards.  
And he moved his eyebrows up and down to the audience, earning laughs and whistles from them. Emily widened her eyes, pretending to be shocked, cleared her throat and asked for a letter at the audience. She got "H" and then she said:  
\- Okay, you know the scene, John goes first, you begin with "H" and finish with "H"! 3, 2, 1, ACTION!

 

April 2014, John's apartment

John had just returned from Michael's apartment after they had hanged out playing games. He opened and closed his door, without locking it. He decided to lock it later. He threw away his All Star shoes, which had small drawings on them (just like all his All Star shoes) and went to the bathroom to take off his contacts and wear his hipster glasses. Then, he lied on the couch, took his favorite book and started reading.  
Suddenly, the phone interrupted his reading. He got up and picked up.

\- Hello?  
\- Are you Mr. John Cole?  
\- Yes.  
\- From Idaho Falls of Idaho?  
\- Yes.  
\- Do you have any relation with William and Alice Cole?  
\- Yes, I'm their son.  
\- We call from the Idaho Falls hospital. A few hours ago, a pile up of car was caused by a truck, at which the brakes were broken. The truck drifted 10 cars, including the car at which Mr. and Ms. Cole were in.  
\- Are they... okay?  
\- Unfortunately, there were no survivors from this accident. Mr. and Ms. Cole were killed instantly. Their funeral is set up in three days. I am really sorry.  
And with this final phrase, the phone line was cut off. John stayed with the phone on his ear, frozen for a moment. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to react. He started feeling dizzy, losing the sense of his own body.  


The last thing John Cole heard was the sound of the phone cracking on the floor. Then, everything went to darkness.


	21. Warm Heart

Michael was trying to fix the mess that he and John had caused a while ago, when his eye caught a sweater on the couch. He picked it up and immediately recognized it. It was John's blue sweater, his "lucky sweater" as his friend liked to call it. He had taken it off while playing and as it seems, he had forgotten it at Michael's apartment.  
Michael stared at his own sweater he was wearing. It was similar to John's, but it was a sour cherry red instead, his favorite color. John prefered blue and green, two colors that matched with his eyes. And he was joking with Michael's preference to red, because he was saying that it matched with Michael's loud and crazy personality. It was a "blunt" colour, as he was saying laughing. Michael was always replying that green matched him not only because of his eyes, but also because "coles", or else cabbages, were sometimes green. And they were both laughing, cause they literally were Mike the Blunt and Johnny the Cabbage.  
Michael smiled thinking of these thoughts, holding his friend's sweater. He decided to return it to him. It wasn't too late yet, plus Michael knew that John always read a book before he went to sleep. So, he would be able to catch him on time. He grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

He reached John's apartment and knocked the door. He got no reply. After two minutes, he knocked again, with bigger strength. Still no reply. After five minutes, Michael started worrying. He didn't know if he should worry, but he was. John always opened the door quickly. Even when he was asleep, he was able to wake up and open the door. Michael knew that, cause he had been to John's apartment in the middle of the night when he had a serious problem. And John was always helping him, despite his sleepiness.  
Michael, not knowing what else to do, took a hair clip from his pocket and tried to break in the door. Evelyn always missed hair clips, so Michael, as a true boyfriend, had extra ones with him to help her organize her extremely long hair. And he had learned some tricks of breaking in doors from her, since she was a bad girl, so he pretty much knew what he was doing. After a minute of fighting, he finally opened the door, which fortunately wasn't locked, so it was easier than expected.

He rushed in the apartment and closed the door. He was ready to call his friend's name, when his eye caught a pair of legs on the floor close to the kitchen. He widened his eyes, afraid from the worst, and ran towards the feet. He saw his best friend lying on the ground, fainted and paler than ever.  
\- JOHN!  
He yelled. He sat on knees and tried shaking his friend. Nothing happened. He tried harder. Still nothing.  
\- Shit, this is not good, this is not good at all...  
Trying not to panic too much, he picked him up, lied him on the couch, took off his glasses and put them at the small table, returned to the kitchen and put some water. He threw water at his pale face, yelling:  
\- Wake up, come on!  
This time, there was a result. John finally started moving, trying to breath normally. Michael rushed at the kitchen again and returned with more water. He put it on the small table and started talking to John with a calm, relaxing voice:  
\- That's right, buddy... Deep breaths... Don't be on a rush... I'm here... Relax... Don't make any blunt moves... I know it's a joke when I say this word, but just don't, okay?  
John nodded and a faint smile appeared at his face with the final phrase. But it faded away immediately. He slowly opened his eyes and faced Michael, who was on his knees besides him. Michael smiled at him, trying to give him courage. John took another deep breath and tried to get up, but he fell back down. Michael fixed the pillows behind his head, took the glass of water and said:  
\- Here... Have some water, you will need it. Can you move your hands?  
John nodded, took the glass and drank half of the water in it. He gave it back to Michael, who put it back on the table. He started taking deep breaths again, whereas Michael ran to the kitchen, pulled a chair from there and sat next to his friend, who was now staring at the ceiling. For a few moments, the only thing that was heard were John's deep breaths, trying to reclaim himself.

After he made sure John was okay, Michael helped him get up slightly from the couch and sit on it. He sat right next to him and gave him the glass and his glasses from the table. John drank all of the remaining water, wore his glasses and leaned at the back of the couch. Michael cleared his throat and asked:  
\- So, how did this happen?  
John stared back at him, confused for a moment. Then, tears started falling from his face. He took off his glasses and covered his eyes with his hands, sobbing. Michael was shocked for a moment, but then he felt his heart breaking. It was always a pain for him to see his best friend, the guy who had known for so many years, crying. And especially after all the issues their friendship faced.  
\- What's going on? What happened?  
He asked, rubbing John at the back, trying to calm him down. His friend replied within a few sobs:  
\- My... my parents... A... a truck crushed to their... car... and they... they...  
John couldn't talk anymore. He cried even louder, letting all his tears drop. Michael, without thinking it too much, grabbed and hugged him, without saying anything. John, instead of pulling away, hugged back and stayed there, crying.  
Michael rubbed John's back and hugged him tighter, feeling tears coming out from his own eyes. Memories of a funeral flashed in his head, memories that he never wanted to remember. Memories that had started even worse ones. Memories which were still there and they had purpose to stay for ever.  
Michael, sighing and letting more tears drop, whispered to John's ear:  
\- Shhhh... I know the feel... Trust me... I know the feel...

 

One week later, pool of Oak Hotel

\- Anyone got any news from John?  
Emily asked. Everybody else shook their heads. They were all sitting at the edge of the pool, having taken off their shoes and having their feet on the water. They had decided to all hang out, like they always did, but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same since last week.  
They all missed John. They missed his energy, his passion, his happiness, the motivation he was giving them every single day. They missed him so much. Every time they were hanging out, at the end, one would always ask the others if they had any news from him. But he had never replied to anyone's texts or calls.  
John had left that same night. He found the soonest flight to Idaho, prepared his luggage and left, without saying a word to anyone. The only one who said goodbye to him was Michael. And Michael was the one who took the responsibility to explain his disappearance to the others. And it was a hard responsibility.

\- I really worry about him, guys.  
Emily said, staring at the depths of pool. Amy fixed her hair, staring at her, and replied:  
\- You think I don't? He is such a great guy, such an inspiration for us all. I really doupt that he's gonna be the same when he returns. It will take him a while to actually move on.  
Sean sighed and joined the conversation, mixing the pool water with his legs:  
\- That's true. His parents may didn't have much time for him, but I bet they still loved him. And he loved them. But I guess none of them could actually say that to each other. Until right before the tragedy.  
\- What do you mean?  
Emily asked, confused. Everyone else turned to Sean with curiosity. The young man replied, still staring at the water:  
\- I did a search for the accident. It happened close to the airport. As the reseachers said, John's parents didn't carry any business luggage. And at their bodies, they found plain tickets. To LA.  
\- Hold on! Do you mean what I'm thinking?  
Evelyn asked with surprise. Sean turned at her side and replied, nodding:  
\- Yes. William and Alice Cole wanted to fly to LA to see their son.  
Everyone stayed quiet hearing this. All these parents wanted was to see their son. And probably tell him how much they loved him, something they hadn't told him at the last 27 years. But they died. And this chance was lost. Forever.

Michael wasn't talking at all the whole time this conversation was happening. He was staring at the depths of the pool, without actually being with the others. He was hearing their conversation, but it was like he was hearing it from a radio with a broken antenna. It didn't matter to him; nothing mattered to him at all.  
He sighed, still staring to nowhere in general. He wanted so badly to be there for his friend. To comfort him and show him that he is not alone. He did understand that John wanted some time alone, but he still wanted to actually show him he was there. And calls and texts weren't the best solution. There had to be another way. A better way.  
Suddenly, while he was lost to his thoughts, a crazy idea appeared in his head. A really risky idea. An idea that could work, though. He had nothing to lose by trying it. He just wanted to show his friend that he was there for him. No matter what happened, he would always be there for him.

He got up quickly, took a towel and started wiping his legs, winning everyone else's attention. When he wore his shoes, he said with determination:  
\- I will go find him.  
\- What? Are you serious?  
Evelyn asked with disbelief at her face.  
\- How are you going to find him? You don't even know where he lives!  
Emily added. Amy completed, staring Michael seriously:  
\- And even if you do find him, who guarantees you that he will want you with him?  
Michael stared back at Amy, feeling hesitant for a second. But this hesitance immediately disappeared. He had known John for YEARS. He knew him better than anyone else. And he knew what his friend wanted.  
\- He will want me. I know he will. I believe he will.  
The girls and Sean exchanged quick looks with each other. Then they looked back at Michael, whose eyes were shining, brighter than ever. Like the sunrise.  
After a few seconds of silence, Emily finally said, smiling faintly at Michael:  
\- Go. Find him. Find your friend.  
Michael nodded, feeling more determined than ever and ran to his and Evelyn's apartment to prepare his luggage.

 

Two days later, Graveyard of Idaho Falls, Idaho Falls, Idaho

Michael was slowly walking between the graves. His steps had brought him there, having no clue of how to find John. He had tried to find him on the phone, tell him he would be there, close to him, but as usual, he got no reply. No sign of life. At all.  
Michael's mind had no idea why he was on the graveyard. But his instinct, the one that had helped him so many times, knew exactly the reason he was there. And as always, it wouldn't let him down.

After some walking, Michael's eyes suddenly caught something and he stopped. He saw a person sitting in front of one grave, staring at it quietly. Michael came closer, trying not to make any noise. By coming closer, he saw a mess of black hair and some pale skin. He was now sure. This guy was his best friend.  
He cleared his throat, winning John's attention. He turned around, bouncing up a little bit. He seemed surprised for a second, seeing Michael standing there, but he soon just locked eyes with him. Michael pointed the space next to John, asking for permission to join him. His friend nodded and he sat next to him, without saying any word. His eyes fell on the grave that John was looking at. The names were written without any sign of tone:

 

__

_William Cole, 1957 - 2014  


______Alice Cole, 1959 - 2014__ _

____ __

__

_Beloved husbands and parents  


______May they rest in peace__ _

____ __

 

Michael sighed, remembering his mother's funeral. He remembered the rain and the umbrellas of the very few people that showed up. He remembered his stepdad being sad and looking so innocent, hiding his jerkiness. He remembered himself, being a kid, holding his cousin's arm. He remembered himself when his heart froze. And he remembered how his life had become since that day. How everything was destroyed.  
Michael let some of his tears go, feeling all the guilts for everything he had done since then return. He started crying silently, without staring at John at all. He didn't want him to see him cry. He couldn't do that. After he let a sob go, a familiar voice called his name:  
\- Mike?  
He slowly turned to John's side, his face still wet from tears. John was staring at him, his own face wet as well. They stayed like that for a while, looking at each other. Then, John sighed, tried to fix his messy hair and asked, looking at the grave again:  
\- Am I... Am I going to be like... like... you... used to be?

Michael raised his eyebrows with surprise, hearing that question. That was something he wondered as well the day John left. But, because he had been lost at thoughts for days, he actually found an answer at this question. And he had boupts sharing it with John. But, his determination to find him had given him more confidence than ever.  
He cleared his throat and replied, looking at the grave as well:  
\- No. You will not. Because your heart, John Cole, is the warmest hearts I have ever seen in my entire life. Your skin may be cold at winter, but your heart is always warm and full of love. It never changed; it remained like this even with all the difficulties you faced. It was pure and caring with everyone you faced; even when all they wanted was to cause either physical or spiritual pain to you. You still remained strong. You still loved everyone. Your love, your caring, your kindness, everything that exists in your heart actually helped someone who had let his own heart freeze by the pain to realize his mistakes. To unfreeze his heart and make him again the person you used to know. This is the reason why your heart will NEVER be cold. It will always be warm, sharing love...

Michael stopped talking. He felt even more tears falling down. He couldn't believe he had actually said something like this. He slowly turned towards John's side, blushing. His friend was smiling at him with his eyes shining. And they didn't shine only because of the tears.  
The next moment, Michael was in John's hug. He smiled, feeling his happiness returning slowly but steadily. He hugged back and whispered, staring at the sky:  
\- I'm sorry for not being here all these years...  
With these words, John hugged Michael tighter and whispered back:  
\- You are here now... That's what matters...


	22. Grab the Chance

May 2014, Michael and Evelyn's apartment, Los Angeles, California

John had recovered from his parents' death. He wasn't feeling perfect, but he was trying his best to feel happy and move on. The fact that his parents did want to visit him (he had learned that when he first arrived at Idaho) was hurting him the most. But he now did know that his parents loved him. And they were proud of him. And they still are.  
When he returned to LA with Michael, everyone welcomed him and gave him all the hugs and love of the world. They made him feel like he had returned home to his family. And it was pretty much true. LA was his new home how. And all his friends were his new family.  
He technically had no connection with Idaho anymore. He had lost contact with all the people there. His family was a small one. And now that his parents were dead, he had no family anymore. He was the last of his family. The last and the only one who had lived.  
Actually, no. He wasn't alone. He was never alone. He had people to love, people that loved him back. He had his friends; they always supported him. They were always there for him, always helping and showing their love to him. And he was there for them as well, supporting and loving them the same way. And that was something that never changed.

\- We gotta sleep, Mike! We have a tiring day tomorrow!  
\- But Johnnyyyyy!  
\- No, it will not work this time. Sorry!  
\- Damn it!  
\- As long as we are done, we will immediately come here and finish the game! I promise!  
John got up and wore his "lucky sweater". He didn't want to lose it, even though the last time he forgot it, it lead Michael to him and helped him regain conciousness after learning about his parents' tragedy. He was ready to leave, when he felt Michael poking him. He turned around and saw his friend extending his little finger towards him. He heard him ask, making a cute childish face:  
\- Pinky promise?  
John rolled his eyes, laughing. He extended his own little finger and crossed it with Michael's, replying:  
\- Pinky promise.

They stayed with their little fingers crossed for a couple of seconds. But, right before they were about to disconnect them, the door opened and Sean appeared, his face full of excitement.  
\- Guys! I have awesome news! I was-  
He stopped for a second, seeing his cousin's and his friend's little fingers still connected. When they realized it, they immediately released them, blushing. Sean smirked, crossed his arms and said:  
\- And then you insist you are not gay...  
\- Dude! It was just a pinky promise!  
Michael replied and John nodded, saying quickly:  
\- Your cousin made me do it!  
Sean rolled his eyes, put his backpack at an armchair and replied:  
\- Okay! Whatever you sayyyyy...  
\- What are the awesome news you wanted to tell us?  
Michael asked, obviously trying to change subject. Sean, smiling like an idiot, replied:  
\- I was at work, singing one of my new songs as usual. There were so many people tonight, it was insane! And guess what!  
\- An agent was at the audience?  
John guessed.  
\- Yes! He came to me after I finished my shift and asked me to record a demo! HE LOVED MY MUSIC!  
Sean yelled the last phrase, took off his shoes and started jumping at the trampoline Evelyn had bought to him as a gift for his 18th birthday. He was jumping and striking poses mid-air, singing with excitement. Michael and John stared at each other for a moment, then shrugged, took off their shoes and started jumping at the trampoline with Sean, singing along with him.  
They were still bouncing when Evelyn returned home. She crossed her arms and asked, smirking:  
\- Why are you boys so excited?  
The three boys jumped off the trampoline and Michael replied with excitement:  
\- An agent noticed Sean's music and he wants him to record a demo!  
Evelyn widened her eyes with surprise. In a good kind of surprise, of course.  
\- Really?  
\- YES! MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE!!!  
Sean replied and hugged her, laughing.  
\- GROUP HUG!  
Michael yelled and he and John joined in the hug. They stayed like this for a few seconds. After they let each other go, Evelyn said:  
\- We have to celebrate this! After the show, we will all go out and party till the end!  
\- Hell yeah!  
John yelled, raising his fist in the air. Suddenly, he felt someone poking him. He turned around and saw Michael staring at him with a questionable face. His friend asked with a higher-pitched voice:  
\- What about finishing our game?  
\- We will do it on Saturday, Mike. We won't have time tomorrow.  
\- But... Pinky promise?  
\- I know, but we can't! We need to celebrate about your cousin! We will continue on Saturday, okay?  
Michael lifted his eyebrow, probably not believing him. John sighed, extended his little finger and said:  
\- That's a pinky promise!  
Michael laughed and crossed his little finger with John's.  
\- HA! GAYYYYY!  
Sean yelled and Evelyn, instead of being mad, just laughed.  
\- God damn it, Sean!  
Michael replied, rolling his eyes and letting go of John's finger. As well about John, he just blushed. He fixed his sweater in his shoulders, wore his shoes quickly and said:  
\- Okay, I gotta go. We have a huge day tomorrow! We even have a celebration to do! Good night, everyone!  
Everyone said "Good night" back to him and John left, wanting to fall in his bed and not wake up for a while.

 

The next day

\- TO SEAN'S SUCCESS!  
Everyone clinked their glasses and drank. They were all excited and proud of Sean. His music, after one and a half year, was finally noticed. And if everything turned out well, his greatest dream would come true. His talent would finally be recognized.  
\- So, Sean, when do you begin recordings?  
Evelyn asked Sean, taking a sip from her drink. Sean replied, smiling more than ever:  
\- Tomorrow morning. Mr. Jackson, the manager, wants me to begin as soon as possible.  
\- So, we better not get too wasted!  
John adviced. He generally tried not to drink too much, because he wanted to be able to control himself. The last time he got so wasted, was when he was 20, at the college. That day, he lost his virginity. But it wasn't an actually great experience.

Because he was recently heartbroken, he went at a party the dorms were doing with his friends and got too wasted. As his friends informed him the next day, there was a guy who was fighting with his girlfriend, who didn't think she turned him on enough to bang her. So, she bet that not only she would easily turn on another guy and make him bang her, but this guy would also be a virgin. And somehow, John was that one guy.  
She started flirting with him and turning him extremely horny like he had never felt. And the fact that he was drunk as hell made him not thinking of his actions too much. His friends left them alone and she made him take her to his dorm. There, after passionate makeout and touching unnamed areas, John lost his virginity with a way he regretted even today.  
The next day, she was gone and he woke up with a terrible headache. And later, he was mad with his friends, because they didn't tell him in time that losing his virginity was a bet. He didn't talk to them for a while. And since then, he promised to himself to never drink over his limit.

Just like John adviced, everyone didn't drink too much. They ordered something to eat and while eating, they were talking about alcohol and the drunken adventures they had with it. So John got the chance and told them his story at college.  
\- Holy shit, man!  
Amy was the first to talk when John was done narrating.  
\- I can easily bet she was one of these slut bitches who are banged by everyone! I really doupt that guy was her boyfriend!  
Evelyn said with an irony in her voice.  
\- Was she sexy?  
Emily asked with curiosity. John bit his lip and looked up, trying to remember.  
\- I can't remember, to be honest. But, the only thing I can easily remember that she had big boobs.  
That answer earned loud laughs from Michael and Sean and less loud from the girls. Michael was the first to stop and commented:  
\- Of course, cause boobs are everything we need in order to be with a girl!  
\- That's why you are with me, you asshole?  
Evelyn asked with an offensive tone and hit Michael at his shoulder, earning laughs from the others. From the three girls, Evelyn had the largest boobs. Amy's were smaller, pretty much average. As well about Emily's, they were a little bit hard to be spotted. The last one stared at hers and said, sighing:  
\- If this is how men critisize women, then I have no hope at all!  
This comment earned even more laughs, but Emily wasn't offended. It was her job, anyway; making everyone else laugh. Michael, after settling down, she said:  
\- Come on, we are just kidding! We don't judge only from the boobs! At least not all of us.  
\- Yeah, some of them are assholes, like Mike.  
\- Dude!  
\- I'm just kidding!  
Michael rolled his eyes, but John could see that his best friend was about to laugh. At the end, when they were teasing each other, they would always laugh. Even if the one didn't, the other would make him laugh anyway. So, John locked his eyes with Michael, saying nothing. Michael stared back, biting his lip and trying to hold himself. But, just like every time, he bursted out laughing non-stop, making John join him as well. Soon, all six of them were laughing and Sean was barely able to say within his laughs:  
\- God damn it, you guys...

After a few more hours, they all decided to return back to the hotel. Sean needed to get ready for his first recording of his life.  
\- Are you excited?  
Michael asked him, like a father asks his son if he is excited for the school trip.  
\- Hell yeah, I am! Just a little nervous...  
\- You will be fine, man. You are extremely talented, you will definately entertain people with your music!  
John encouraged him.  
\- Thanks, John!  
\- You're welcome!  
After John, the girls wished Sean good luck as well. After they were done encouraging him, Emily's phone suddenly started ringing. She picked it up and started talking:  
\- Hello?... Yes, it's me... Okay... Aha... Yeah, I know these details... So, why did you call me?... What?... Really? Holy shit, this awesome! It's not a prank, isn't it?... Yeah, I know, I was just joking... When we begin?... Oh... Yeah, I will be able, but can you give me some time to do some unfinished cases?... Okay... Thanks for calling.  
She hanged up and stared at the others. Her face was full of excitement, but, as also John noticed, with confussion. He asked with curiosity:  
\- Who was it?  
\- It was from the Stand-Up Comedians tour. They invited me in it!  
Everyone stayed frozen for a moment. Then, they started hugging Emily and saying:  
\- Oh my God! Congratulations!  
\- This is so cool! Your dream is coming true!  
\- You will meet so many celebrities!  
\- You will be so known!  
\- When are you leaving? In summer?  
Emily turned at John's side, who had asked the last question. She bit her lip, stared at everyone and replied, rubbing the back of her neck:  
\- Next week...

 

The next day, Michael and Evelyn's apartment

John had lost his mood. As much as he wanted to ignore it and focus on playing a game with his best friend, he couldn't. He just couldn't. The result was for John not being able to focus on the game and losing all the time.  
As it seemed, Michael had noticed John's behavior. He wasn't cheering with his victory, like he usually did when he won. He was showing sone signs of joy, but he wasn't overeacting. Instead, he was having quick looks at John when he got the chance. Finally, after five rounds in the game, at which John easily lost, Michael put his controller down and asked:  
\- Can you tell me what's the problem?  
John turned towards Michael, not having heard him.  
\- Huh?  
\- John, you are not focused on the game. You are barely talking to me today. You obviously have a problem. Can you tell me what is it?

John stared at Michael for a moment, without saying anything. Then he sighed, leaned on the back on the couch and replied:  
\- I... I'll just miss Emily.  
\- So will I, man! You think I won't?  
Michael asked. He leaned on the back of the couch as well and continued:  
\- She is the reason all of us have better lives than we used to have. Evelyn stopped living with her mother and being so mean to everyone. Yeah, I know she still is, but not as much as she used to. Amy became an independent woman, not forced to live with soneone she doesn't actually love. I am finally actually free from my stepdad and my uncle, and so is Sean thanks to Emily's connections. And you made your dream come true. You are an actor. You charm the crowds with your acting, just like you always wanted. You are finally happy, happier than you have ever been in your life.  
Michael stopped talking. John nodded. Michael was right; he was actually happier than he used to be. His passion for acting, the experiences he had experienced so far with his new friends, everything had made his life brighter than ever. But there was one thing that gave him more happiness than anything else.  
John's thoughts were interrupted by Michael asking:  
\- And you know what is the best thing Emily did?  
John looked at Michael with curiosity. Was this the one thing he was just thinking? He stayed silent, waiting for his friend to continue.  
\- Thanks to her, we found each other again. And I actually won a chance to tell you how sorry I am for everything terrible I have done to you. And we became friends all over again.  
John smiled and felt himself wanting to cry when Michael revealed his marble from his pocket and smiled back at him. John let a slight laugh escape from him and revealed his own marble as well. They put the marbles next to each other and stayed like this, smiling. They always had their marbles with them wherever they were. And when they were hanging out for a long amount of time, they had them rest in the box John had drawn. And they felt like it was the right thing. To be bonded. And nothing would change that.

\- I feel tired, I gotta go take a nap.  
\- Okay! But remember that we have to go to Emily's on the afternoon to help her move her stuff.  
\- Why is she moving everything at her dressing room at the studio?  
\- Cause the studio is closer to the airport than the hotel.  
\- She shares it with Amy. What about her?  
\- She will be with Evelyn. But does it matter? The show won't continue. There is no point of continuing it if she isn't there.  
\- Right... The show...  
\- Yeah... It will finish sooner than we thought it will.  
\- Yeah, it will... Even before the season is over.  
\- I know, right?  
\- What will we do, Michael? Us, Evelyn, Amy...What are we going to do now that the show will be over?  
\- I have no idea, John...

 

A few hours later, Emily's apartment

\- And this is the last from the bedroom!  
Emily announced, putting a picture frame in the last box. John nodded and closed the box with some tape. He then had a look at the now empty room. That emptiness was literally making him feel depressed. And the weird thing was that that depression was stronger than it should be. Why? What was wrong with him? Would he miss Emily more than he thought he would?

\- It's depressing, isn't it?  
John's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Emily's voice. He turned to her side. She was also looking around the room, seemed to be full with thoughts as well. She continued without staring at John:  
\- So many many things I have done to this place... And so many things I would like to do, but I never did... Like...  
\- Like?  
John asked. Emily immediately blushed, grabbed the box and put it out of the room, saying quickly:  
\- Nothing!  
When she was done moving the box, she sighed and turned back at John. They locked eyes with each other for a few moments. John could clearly see that Emily was thinking of something. But she wasn't sure. At the end, she just sighed, murmured "Screw it", grabbed John from his shirt and kissed him.  
John stayed frozen for a moment, not being able to react. But then, he slowly closed his eyes and just gave in the kiss. After very few seconds, which seemed like centuries, he felt Emily pulling away. He opened his eyes and saw her being red and staring at him with regret. Seeing her like that, he felt his confused thoughts return stronger than ever. He stepped back, without clearly thinking.  
\- I... I gotta...  
He turned his back to her and saw Evelyn, Amy and Michael, outside of the bedroom, staring at him with surprise. They had obviously seen everything. Their faces made John blush and feel even more confused. For a moment, he stayed frozen, staring back at them; then, without saying a word, he ran towards the door and left the apartment. The last thing he heard before he closed the door was a sob.

 

6 days later, John's apartment

John hadn't abandoned his apartment since that day. He was barely eating and sleeping; he had become skinnier than ever and the bags under his eyes were way easier to be seen. He generally wasn't taking care of himself anymore. He had let his hair become extremely messy and he wasn't shaving, so he had a messy beard as well.  
He wasn't replying to any texts, calls or knocks on his door. All of his friends had tried to find him, but he never showed any sign of life. He was just lying either to the couch or his bed, staring at the ceiling, with thoughts running in his head.  
Day by day, it was confirmed: He was in love with Emily. And he wasn't sure if she liked him back. Maybe she did, since she was the one who kissed him. But there was no point anymore. She was leaving. And she was probably leaving for ever.

John slowly got up from the couch. His eye went to the door, which was closed and locked for everyone. He sighed and he was about to turn away from it, when his eye caught a letter under it. Lifting an eyebrow, he went to the door and picked it up. It wasn't a letter from a fan or a note from a friend. It was an official letter. With an Idaho stamp.  
He sat at the kitchen table and carefully opened the envelope. He slowly opened the letter that was in and surprisingly recognized his father's writing. He started reading, feeling himself wanting to cry.

Dean John,  
We don't know when this letter will get to you. See, the strikes that are happening lately don't help the situation so much. But we hope it will get to you anyway.  
You must be surprised for seeing a letter from your parents. So are we, trust us. You have no idea how much courage we needed in order to write a letter to our son. Our son who we barely took care of him.  
Me and your mother want to apologize for this. For not being here for you all the time. For not congratulating you to all of your successes. For not saying how proud we were for you. We always were; and we still are. We are proud for you living your dream and living so many amazing experiences. We are; trust us.  
We don't know if you forgive us; we don't know if you actually love us. But we do love you, John. For real. I guess we were afraid to actually show it to you. Afraid to even tell you. But I guess it happened now. I guess we grabbed the chance. Even with this way, but we did.  
Grab the chance, our son. Never leave it, cause then you will regret letting it go. Especially if it is something that will change your life. This is our final advice. Grab the chance before it's too late.  
Love,  
your father

John reread the letter with tears in his eyes, smiling. His eyes got stuck at the final line. He stayed for a few moments frozen, thinking of it. Then, he put the letter down, ran to the closet, got dressed quickly, did a quick shave, grabbed his keys and left the apartment. He knew what to do.

 

Backstage, "Burn the Script" studio

\- I will miss you, guys.  
Emily said, smiling at her three partners. They smiled back at her, giving her a group hug.  
\- We will miss you too, Emily.  
\- Yeah. Who will yell to us when we are late at work? Who will be mad when catching me and Michael make out or do even more than that?  
\- Who will give us great advices? And who will facepalm seeing me and John do bullshit?  
Emily laughed with Michael's last question and then she sighed. He hadn't come to say goodbye...  
\- We know, Em. We know. We tried, but...  
Michael said. Emily shrugged and replied:  
\- It's alright. I guess he will-  
\- WAIIIIIIIIT!  
Everybody stayed frozen, hearing a familiar voice and echoing running at the hallways. After a couple of seconds, John appeared at the dressing room door, panting. After taking a few breaths, he walked straight to Emily and stood in front of her.  
\- There's something you need to know before you leave.  
Emily raised an eyebrow, but she nodded, ready to listen. John took a deep breath and started talking.

\- For the first moment since I saw you, I was sure you were special. And I was right. I own you so much; not only you gave me a chance to do that audition, even though I was late, but you also made my dream come true. I will never be able to repay that to you. You literally changed my life to the best. Your calming words, your optimism and your passion for this show were making me so happy to work with you. You are such an amazing stand-up comedian; a great script writer; but mostly, you are an amazing woman to which I have fallen in love with...  
John stopped and stayed still for a moment, staring at Emily; then, he leaned, closed his eyes and kissed her. He felf her kissing back a moment before he pulled away. After he did, he stepped back, reaching next to Michael, who patted his back encouragely.

Emily stayed at the same position, staring at John confused. But then, she smiled, put her bags down and said with realization:  
\- What am I doing? This is not what I want!  
Everyone stared at her with confussion.  
\- Huh?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I thought you wanted to go to this tour!  
\- ...  
Emily smiled with their reactions. She replied, her eyes shining with confidence:  
\- Yeah, you are right about the tour, that was my dream since I decided to be a stand-up comedian. But as I realised, it is not what I want the most.  
She stopped for a moment and stared her friends one by one, smiling more than ever.  
\- What I want the most is to be with you, guys. Do this show with you. Have fun with you, be a real family with you!  
Emily stopped and blushed, waiting for the others' reactions, who stared at each other smiling, obviously thinking of the same thing. The next moment, Emily was in the middle of a group hug, being held tightly.  
After they let her go, she said:  
\- You know what? I say this is a great chance for all of us to make a promise. No matter what happens either to our careers or to our personal lives, we will still remain together. We will still be a family. What do you say?  
She tensed her arm, once again, waiting. Everyone else, smiling with confidence, did the same and all of the team yelled:  
\- It's a promise!

After they let their hands go, Michael facepalmed and said:  
\- I just remembered! Sean gave us VIP tickets for his first stage performance, it begins in half hour! Not a bad idea to go there to celebrate our promise, right? And put him in it too, he's family too.  
\- Hell yeah, I agree! Let's go!  
Evelyn agreed, raising her fist in the air. All nodded and began to leave, when Emily suddenly said:  
\- John?  
John turned at her side. He hadn't looked her straight in the eyes since he kissed her, so when his green eyes met her blue ones again, he felt himself sweat so much, like the day he first saw Michael after so many years. But he couldn't decide which one was worse.  
Emily came close to him and continued:  
\- All these things you told me... They were just amazing. I really loved them. And... I feel the same about you. You are an amazing man, John.  
John blushed, biting his lip, and asked, feeling really nervous:  
\- Emily... Will you... be my girlfriend?  
Emily just smiled, put her hands around John's neck and kissed him. He kissed back, putting his hands on her waist. Smiling, he deepened the kiss and felt her smiling in it too. But before something more happened, Amy's voice distracted them:  
\- Hallelujah!  
\- Amy! You ruined the moment!  
Evelyn complained, rolling her eyes. John pulled from the kiss and asked with surprise:  
\- You guys expected this?  
\- Hell yeah, we did! The signs were so clear!  
Evelyn replied, laughing. Amy continued, laughing as well:  
\- Yeah, you guys are so cute together! We wanted you to be a thing for a loooong time!  
Emily shook her head and looked at John, laughing. John, not being able to hold himself, laughed as well. He stopped when Michael started talking:  
\- Remember when you were saying that you loved being single? As I see here, you changed your mind, didn't you?  
\- Fuck you, Michael!  
\- You can't do that, Emily is your girlfriend now, remember?  
\- Shut up!  
Everyone laughed with that dialogue, even Emily, who gave a quick kiss to John, who blushed, and said with a huge smile:  
\- Let's go to see Sean now, shall we?  
Everyone nodded and headed outside. John, without thinking it, put Emily's hand of his and leaded her outside. She looked down at their hands, smiled and crossed them together. John smiled back, kissed her forehead and stared at the stars, which were shining to the clear sky. He generally loved stargazing and as far as he knew, Emily did too. He smiled at them, feeling so complete and happy.

He had grabbed the chance. And it was worth it.


	23. The Final Performance

10 days later, John's apartment

\- COME ON, COME ON, COME OOOOOOON! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!  
\- NO, NO, NOOOOOO!  
\- YES, YES, YEEEEES!  
\- COME ON, DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I WANT TO WIN THIS!  
\- TOO LATE, MIKE, I WON IT ALREADY!  
\- FUCK!  
Michael and John were playing "Trials Fusion" and John was literally flawless. Generally, as Michael had noticed, John was flawless with everything. It was like the fact that he was in love had given him more energy than he ever had. He was just like Michael when he started dating Evelyn. Not that he wasn't like that anymore; he still was, but not as much as he used to. So, he knew that feeling John had.  
Michael stretched himself, putting the controler down, and commented:  
\- Man, I'm tired as hell...  
\- So am I...  
\- Really? You don't seem like you are!  
\- I am, really. The season is about to end and we have to do our best if we-  
John's words were interrupted by a knock on his door. He got up and opened it. Emily was standing there, with a smile on her face.  
\- Hey, Johnny!  
\- Hi, babe!  
They exchanged a kiss and then Emily walked in. She saw Michael and waved at him.  
\- Hi, Michael!  
\- Hi, Emily! How's it going?  
Michael replied, waving back at her.  
\- I just sent the apply for permission for another season. And I am so nervous! What if it's not accepted? I mean, having a third season was a miracle by itself!  
\- Emily, don't worry. "Burn the Script" is a hit! We will get the permission.  
\- I hope so...  
John, seeing Emily being worried, hugged her tightly.  
\- Baby, there is nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay. And even if the apply is rejected, we still have each other. We still have that promise, remember?  
Emily nodded.  
\- Plus, how can they reject something that you thought? Your ideas are amazing... Just like you.  
\- John! You make me blush! Stop!  
Emily whined, blushing and hiding her face at John's chest, who laughed and made her look at him in the eyes.  
\- You are amazing... Never underestimate yourself. Okay?  
\- Okay...  
John smiled with that answer and kissed Emily. She started kissing back, crossing her arms with his.  
Michael started feeling akward. Yeah, he may had a girlfriend too, but, like every human, he was feeling weird seeing people making out. He got up from the couch and headed towards the door, saying:  
\- Okayyyyy, I will let you guys do whatever you want and I will just go home and take some rest!  
This akward phrase made John and Emily stop and laugh. Michael laughed back and admitted:  
\- You know, it still is kind of weird, but cute, seeing you guys like that.  
\- I had a feeling for this.  
\- Dude! How is your feeling always true?  
\- No idea.  
\- Anyway, I gotta go. What time do we have rehearsal tomorrow?  
\- 9 in the morning.  
\- Okay, cool! I will be there. Later, guys!  
\- Later!  
Michael waved to the couple and left the apartment. He headed towards his own, smiling. He was proud of his best friend. He was so happy that John had found someone to actually love and care about. He was as happy as his best friend was.

 

The next day, stage, "Burn the Script" studio

Michael, John, Evelyn and Amy were warming up at the central stage, when Emily showed up, holding a paper and being really upset. Without saying anything, she sat at the front stage seats and leaned her head back, ready to cry. The rest of the team immediately ran towards her and surrounded her.  
\- Emily!  
\- Why are you crying?  
\- What happened?  
\- What is this paper?  
Emily sighed and put her hand with the paper up slightly, so that someone could take it. John did and read it quickly. Michael read as well, hovering over his shoulder. When he was done, he stayed frozen, not being able to believe it. He couldn't believe it even after John repeated it to Amy and Evelyn:  
\- There will be no other season... "Burn the Script" is over...

A completely absolute quiet was happening for a whole minute. Everyone were staring to each other with shock, whereas Emily had lied in the chair and was staring at the ceiling, without having contact with the real world.  
In four days, it would be their final performance... In four days, "Burn the Script" would be over... Forever. No more improvisation, no more sketches, no more stand-up comedy. No more. Everything would be forgotten. Once and for all.  
But that wasn't the only problem. Their contract which allowed them to live at the Oak Hotel was renewing every time a new season of "Burn the Script" was approved. So now, after the show was over... they had to leave the hotel. They wouldn't live close to each other anymore. It would be harder for them to be a real family. And maybe, they would have to take separate roads. Meaning that their promise to stay together would be broken. Once and for all.

Suddenly, while everyone were thinking all of these, Emily sighed,  
bluntly got up and left, without saying a word. The rest of the team looked at her leaving, but no one had the power to say anything to stop her. A moment after she was gone, Amy suddenly started crying. Unlike before, the others did react this time and sat next to her, trying to comfort her. Evelyn was the first to talk, rubbing Amy's back:  
\- Please don't cry... Everything is okay...  
\- No, it's not! Don't you see that we will lose each other?  
Amy asked between sobs, hiding her face with her hands.  
\- We will not lose each other, Amy.  
\- Evelyn, don't lie to me! The show is over, there is no point of being together anymore!  
She lifted her head and continued, showing really upset:  
\- You and Michael are a couple for almost two years, of course you will not lose each other! And I bet Michael and John will do everything in order not to lose each other again. I mean, they are Michael Blunt and John Cole! They will always find each other, no matter what!  
Michael nodded and stared at John, who was nodding too. They both blushed for a moment, but then they just nodded together. Amy was definately right.  
They stopped nodding and turned their attention back to Amy, who was sobbing again loudly.  
\- But I will lose all of you! I am the only one who has barely any relation with the rest of you! I... I...  
Amy couldn't talk anymore. She sobbed again even louder, putting her face on her knees. Evelyn sighed and said with a calming voice:  
\- Amy, this is not true. We are your friends. All of us love you the same way we love each other. Trust us, we do. You are a respectful woman. You decided to take care of your son by yourself. And you know how much we have helped you with him. No way are we going to forget you that easily!  
And with these words, Evelyn hugged Amy. Smiling, Amy hugged her back. Michael and John went to the sides of the two girls and joined the hug. They all stayed like that, until John pulled away, probably having realized something. Michael pulled away as well and saw his friend leaning on a seat, sighing. He immediately sat next to him and asked:  
\- What's wrong, man?  
\- I should have told her earlier.  
John whispered. Michael raised an eyebrow, confused.  
\- Huh?  
\- I should have told Emily my feelings earlier. We would have some more time together.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Don't you see, Michael? The reason why Emily refused to go to the stand-up comedian tour was because of the show. She didn't want to give it up. But now that it's over, nothing holds her here! And we are probably gonna lose each other, so she has no reason to stay for us! Our relationship will finish before it's even started! It's not long like yours with Evelyn!

Michael stayed silent, watching John looking at the ceiling with desperation. Then, he took a deep breath, patted his friend's back and said, trying to comfort him:  
\- I don't think you guys will break up that easily. You can have a long-distance relationship. And when you meet in person, you will spend your time together as best as you can. It will work; I have a good feeling about this. It may last longer than you think.  
John took his gaze of the ceiling and stared at Michael. He bit his lip, obviously thinking of everything Michael told him. He then nodded, saying quietly:  
\- You have a point... It can work. And you know what? Amy is right, we won't lose each other this easily! I will still have you to help me not feeling alone! And the opposite! Right?  
Michael nodded, smiling at him, and hugged him tightly. He let him go quickly, but he was sure the hug had helped his friend. And indeed, when he saw his smile, he has confirmed.  
Suddenly, John's phone started ringing. He took it from his pocket and read the name at the screen with surprise. Michael had a sneak peak at it. It was Emily. John picked it up and started talking, while Michael, Evelyn and Amy had focused their attention on him:  
\- Hello?... Hi... I am fine, are you okay?... Sure, tell me... Aha... Aha... Wow. Believe it or not, Michael was telling me that a few seconds ago... Yeah, I know he is... We will spend it together as best as we can, I promise. Is there something you are thinking for tonight?... Really?... Are you sure?... It's not that I am not ready, but are you?... Okay, I will come now... What should I tell them?... Okay, I will... See ya there... Bye.  
He hanged up the phone. Amy asked first:  
\- How is she?  
\- She is better. She actually wanted me to tell you that we will all gather up at her apartment tomorrow at 6 PM. You know, hang out like a family.  
\- Cool! And are you going to go there now?  
Evelyn asked. John nodded.  
\- We will just spend our time as a real couple as best as we can.  
\- Real REAL couple, huh?  
Michael asked, nudging John and winking at him. John blushed and replied:  
\- Shut up! Yeah, as a real couple! Any problem with that?  
Michael put his index finger at his chin and looked up, pretending to think. He then replied, having a non-specified look:  
\- Naaaaaaah! Go for it, man! You got this! Have fuuuuuuun!  
John laughed, making the girls laugh as well. He replied, while he was trying to calm down:  
\- Thanks, bro! I will!  
Saying that, he got up, winked to everyone, earning even more laughs, wiggled his hips and left.

 

The next day, Emily's apartment

The team of "Burn the Script", a show that would soon come to an end, had met at one place, once again, to hang out. And their purpose was to have the best fun they could have. Even though they had no idea about the future, even though they may never see each other after the show was over, they would still have fun anyway. Nothing would prevent them.  
They were talking for hours and hours, saying about their best moments at the show, but also in real life. They travelled back in time, reremembering and reliving every single moment. Every moment of suspence, pain and hate, every moment of comfort, passion and love. Every single one.  
They were also planning about the way their final perfomance would be. They were feeling sad while doing that; the fact that after that performance, everything would be over. But, this wouldn't stop them so simply. If they would say goodbye, they would say it with dignity. They would make sure this goodbye would be memorable. Not only for their fans, but also for the team itself. It would never be forgotten.

After a few hours had passed and everyone were a little bit tired, a knock was heard on the door. Emily got up and opened it, whereas everyone else stretched their heads to see who it was. At their surprise, Sean was standing there, holding his favorite notebook and with a big smile on his face. He waved at Emily and took a sneak peak inside.  
\- I knew all of you would be here! May I come in?  
\- Of course! We haven't seen you for a while!  
Emily replied and did a quick hug at him. Sean came in, where he was greeted and hugged by the others as well. When he sat down, Amy asked:  
\- So, how is it going?  
\- It's awesome! Really tiring, but I am doing it! Mr. Jackson is really happy for me! Michael knows, I text him details, I generally text him every day.  
Michael nodded, smiling at his cousin. That was true; Sean was telling him details for what he was doing, like he himself used to do before Sean first arrived in LA. Not that he had stop texting him; he had decided to keep this as a habit and that's what he did. And neither him, nor Sean ever cut that habit.  
Sean cleared his throat and continued, his smile slowly fading away:  
\- I actually came here because I heard the show will be over. And I just wanted to come here to show my support.  
The whole team just nodded and murmured "Thank you", sighing. After a few moments of quiet, Sean, like he just remembered something, asked, turning to Michael:  
\- Oh, I forgot! Mike, can you later help me take my stuff? I have to move away to a safer and quieter place.  
Michael widened his eyes for a moment and then sighed. He would lose his cousin, too? His cousin would become world-wide famous and he would have no clear future? He sighed again, but then, he nodded slowly. He would miss Sean. But he wanted him to be happy. And if he would be happy by moving away, then Michael would support him until the end.

Michael's thoughts were interrupted by Sean hugging him.  
\- Thanks, man!  
\- You're welcome... So, have you seen your new home?  
\- Yep! I have drawn it!  
Sean opened his notebook, suddenly looking excited. He opened it at a page and put it at the table. Everyone leaned over it.  
It wasn't just one house. There were five houses in the raw, having a small space between them. There was a road in front of them, which was starting at a gate (which was obviously the entrance) and was finishing at some parking slots. On the other side of the road, there were a lot of trees, meaning that there was a small woods within the area.  
They all kept their gaze at the drawing, feeling kind of confused. After a few moments, Michael finally asked:  
\- Who are all these houses for?  
Sean smiled collusively. He replied, staring at all of his friends one-by-one:  
\- They are for you, guys.  
They all widened their eyes, staring at Sean with disbelief. They looked at the drawing again and then back at Sean. Finally, after moments of shock, Emily asked:  
\- We... we will stay there?  
\- Yes! Mr. Jackson showed me this place in the morning and I asked him for you guys to move along with me. And he said yes!  
\- No way!  
\- Shut up!  
\- This is awesome!  
\- Your manager is the best!  
\- You're the best cousin ever!  
Michael yelled within the others' exclamation and hugged Sean tightly. Laughing, Sean hugged back and replied:  
\- Didn't we give promise that we will remain together, no matter what? You put me in it, don't forget it!  
That was true. After Sean's performance, they found him on backstage, where they congratulated him and remade the promise, with him this time. They also announced Emily and John's relationship, where Sean, like the rest, had seen signs as well. That caused surprise to the new couple and laughs to the others.  
Sean released himself from Michael's hug, took a small pencil from his pocket, ducked at the paper and started writing and showing:  
\- At the house on the left, I will live; it's the most soundproof house, I will write songs with quiet. Michael, you and Evelyn can live right next to me! It is a nice home for a couple, you will love it. John, you will have the middle home. It is warm and peaceful, like your character. Emily, you can live next to him! So that you don't have to walk too much in order to see each other as a couple! Plus, it is peaceful as well. And Amy, you will get the house on the right. It is soundproof as well and it's spacious enough for a single mom and her child! You and Jimmy will be comfortable here.  
\- This is awesome! I don't have to say goodbye to you, guys!  
Amy exclaimed with excitement.  
\- No one will to anyone! We will be close to each other like a real family!  
Emily shouted as well, yelling exclamations of joy. Laughing, everyone else joined her and they all made a group hug.

They were all really happy. They wouldn't break their promise. "Burn the Script" may ended, but their strong family friendship didn't. It would stay strong; and it would stay strong forever.

 

Three days later, stage, "Burn the Script" studio

The final performance had everything. Sketches, both pre-recorded and live on stage; Emily's stand-up comedy show, with the rest of the team making her words into body language with a funny way; many improvisation games, more specifically the ones that were mostly loved not only by the fans, but also the team itself. It was generally their best performance they could ever have. And everyone loved it.  
All five of them stood in front of the audience, ready to make the farewell for the last time. Sean was also at the audience, at the front seats, for the first time not being backstage. Emily smiled and shouted:  
\- Thank you guys so much for this amazing night!  
The crowd cheered with excitement. Emily continued, talking more seriously now:  
\- Especially tonight, since this is our final performance. As many of you know, we won't continue. The tour will happen, like every year, but after it, "Burn the Script" is officially over.  
She sighed, and the audience joined, making sad faces. Emily did a faint smile, trying to give some courage to them, and kept talking:  
\- But you know, all great things come to an end. And we can't say we didn't have fun from this! We did; we loved doing this every week, doing all the things in general to make you guys happy. In order to bring smiles on your faces. And we won experiences from that.  
Evelyn cleared her throat, taking her turn to talk.  
\- And we became friends through these experiences. And it was weird for me to even have friends, I can't stand most people! But, not only do I have friends now, but I also have a boyfriend who cares and loves me the way I am.  
She turned towards Michael, who blushed and smiled akwardly, whereas the audience was whistling and doing "awwwww". Amy continued at Evelyn's place:  
\- And we became like family. We were there for each other; not only on this studio, but also in real life. They were there for me during my pregnancy; and they are now there, helping me be a single mother. That is something I will never forget.  
Michael took his turn, clearing his throat:  
\- Yeah, you can say John and I became the dads this kid never had! Mostly John actually, he is way better with children than me. But generally, John and I were the only dudes in this team; women had the upper hand here, obviously.  
This comment earned laughs from the audience and devious looks from the women. John continued, after he stopped laughing:  
\- Yeah, me and Michael became close friends not only because of this, but because we have so many commons. We may be "serious" actors on stage, but in reality, we are actually two dorks who love playing video games, teasing each other and talking about girl issues!  
John's words earned some laughs and claps. Michael turned at him and gave him a smile. His best friend smiled back at him and turned their attention to Emily, who had staryed talking again:  
\- Yeah, as you see, we are just humans... Like all of you. We never actually felt "celebrities". Even celebrities are humans. Even they have weaknesses. Never forget that.

A few claps echoed with those wise words. Emily smirked, winked at the rest of the team and continued:  
\- I guess it's time to say this one last time... And I want all of you to join us! Can you do it?  
Positive cheers reached the team's ears. All of them smiled with determination, ready for everything. They took a deep breath and yelled, the audience yelling along with them:  
\- THIS HAS BEEN "BURN THE SCRIPT"! NOT SEE YOU NEXT WEEK, AND ALWAYS REMEMBER TO KEEP IMPROVASING!


	24. A New Beginning

June 2014

Two days after their final performance, the former "Burn the Script" team (and Sean) moved at their new homes. They were all really excited for these homes. They were a little bit larger and more spacious than their old apartments. They were also cozy and welcomed, perfect for their new beginning. And the woods may wasn't too big, but it was nice and peaceful. Perfect for climbing, camping and stargazing. The things John literally loved.  
He loved nature a lot. It was his escape; it had literally helped him keep his sanity at all the hard times he had faced. He had pretty much grown on trees, climbing all the time on both his parental home and the camp. And when the weather was perfect, he could spend hours staring at the stars. That was a habit he kept even after moving to LA. And he had done great conversations under the stars with his friends, especially with Michael. So now, it would be easier for him to look at the stars, even sleep under them. It would be amazing.

No one from the ex-team actually enjoyed their new home for too long. They had to leave again; they still had the tour in front of them. It was as similar as the show, they were just doing only improvisations, and they made every performance long enough, because they didn't stay in a city for too long; so, it was necessary for the team to entertain the audience as best as they could.  
Just like with every other tour, they all had a good time doing it. They did spend some time together too, hanging out and talking. Michael and John had actually gained a new habit; remembering the videos they had made, they started wondering on Youtube, finding more people who were making videos for living.  
They loved every kind of Youtuber, but their favorite ones were the let's players. They were laughing seeing them playing PC games (or on any other console) and reacting with a funny way to them, especially if they were scary games. They were subcribed to a lot of them. They themselves hadn't played many PC games, but they did love gaming in general. Games were actually one more season they were best friends. They always had fun hanging and playing games together. Just like John had said at the last live "Burn the Script", they were just two dorks who loved playing video games.

After the tour was officially over, they all returned home and got some rest, actually enjoying their new homes before they went out to the real world and figuring out their next steps. They did know they would work separately this time; but since they still lived close to each other, they didn't care at all. They were still a family. A strong family.  
John left a week after the tour was over. He had a trip to do; he had some things to clear from the past before he was ready to think of what to do in the future. He just wanted to be alone for a while; to clear his mind, to have some space for himself. Away from everyone and everything. And he knew the exact place he would go.

 

Oia, Santorini, Greece

Johh had climbed at the highest roof he could find and had locked his eyes with the sun falling down. It was indeed the best sunset he had ever seen in his life. There was so much majesty to it, so much fascination, so much...everything. There were no words to describe this view.  
Without taking his eyes of that view, he imagined his parents, 30 years ago, young and just married, sitting the way he was that moment. They had already done sightseeing for the day and they had arrived just in time to enjoy the famous sunset of this island. They were staring at it, holding their hands together, feeling peaceful and calm. All of their problems were gone. All they were thinking about was the present; the now. How amazing they were together right now, at this very moment. And how amazing they would be after having a baby.  
That's why John wanted to visit that place; not only for the sightseeing, the tourism or the sunset. He wanted to visit it because it was the place where his parents weren't the super busy businessmen. The place where there were no duties to be done, no works to be completed. They were there only to enjoy their honeymoon. Leave their problems behind and spend time away from the reality, just like John was doing now.  
He felt like by being there 30 years after them for the same reason they were, he was making his accounts clear with the past. Like it was the final step in order to leave the past behind once and for all. And then, focusing only in the future; and his new family. This logic may made no sense to anyone, but it did to him. And that's what mattered.

After the sun "dived" in the sea, John remained at the same place, still staring at the view, his head full of thoughts. He sighed, while his mind was wondering at his friends, his new family.  
He generally wasn't contacting with anyone, but the others did text him greetings. Especially Michael. His best friend was the one who texted him the most, even more than Emily, who was his girlfriend. He was actually the one who was texting everyone's news to John while he was gone.  
Evelyn had decided to actually continue at acting. She was already accepted to a couple of theaters and she would start working to them when the new season began.  
Amy had decided to focus mostly on raising her son. She would do acting as well, but not as much as Evelyn. She would try her best to be there for her child, since before the show was barely giving her free time to be a good mother.  
Emily had decided to join the Stand-Up Comedians Tour. But she would go only at specific times with them, in order to remain closer to the others. The competents agreed, with the term to also put her on the Stand-Up Comedy Show to entertain during the season. Since John wasn't there, she decided to leave for the tour right after he left and return in middle July. So, she wouldn't be there when John returned. That made him sad, but the fact that his girlfriend was happy gave him some comfort.  
What confused John the most is the news about Michael himself. Obviously, he hadn't gotten a job; he would know that. But, as it seemed from the texts he received, Michael had something on his mind that didn't want to share with him. At least not until he returned. And from the fact that his friend seemed hesitant on his texts about that theme, John had a feeling that whatever Michael was thinking, it didn't have to do with acting. It had to do with something different; and probably, he himself was involved in it.

After many hours, in the middle of the night, John returned to his hotel. He undressed himself and fell to his bed. He opened his laptop and started watching Youtube. That was a thing he and Michael were still doing after they returned from the tour. And John had kept it even there, at the place he wanted to be alone. He was doing it when he was in the hotel, mostly before he slept. It had become one of his favorite ways to relax. And Michael's, too.  
He watched many videos, until his wandering on the internet brought him to the channel he and Michael had made. He was surprised to see that the subscriber number had reached to 50,000 and it was still going up. Slowly, but still going up. He clicked at the only three videos they had made. He saw that the views had reached to 500,000 each, causing him a good kind of shock. He read the comments. There were negative comments, of course, but most of them were positive ones. And there were many comments, especially at the latest video, asking if they had plans of making any new videos.  
John smiled, feeling his heart becoming warmer with these comments. For a few moments, he thought of something crazy: Why not making more videos? And why not doing it as a job? But then, he drived out that thought. It would be tough to do this as a job. Those great Youtubers may made it seem easy, but John knew it wasn't. It would take a while for Youtube to notice the upload schedule of the videos and actually started giving money.  
John closed his laptop, sighing, and lied down, still thinking. They could still do it as a hobby, though. That's what they did with the first videos, right? Just for fun. Just a thing he and Michael could do. With these thoughts, John closed his eyes. His last thought was about Michael's confused texts. Was he thinking of telling him the same thing he thought? With this question in his head, John fell asleep.

 

12 days later, John's new home, Los Angeles, California, United States of America

John had returned home. Michael was the one who picked him up from the airport and brought him home. He spent two days resting from the journey, having mostly Michael to visit every now and then. He was literally coming in with keys; since they were all a family now, all of them had keys for all the houses. So, it was easy to visit each other without knocking.  
Michael hadn't told John anything about those texts. He was obviously waiting for John to take some rest and make sure his friend was on the mood to listen. Plus, John had a feeling that Michael wasn't ready to say it yet, so he didn't bring it up either, giving his friend some time. Until one day, after John was fully rested from his trip, Michael finally talked to him.

They were hanging out just the two of them again. Evelyn had gone to meet her new partners at her new job and Amy had taken Jimmy at the park. Emily was still at the tour, of course. They were sitting on the couch, watching TV, until Michael spoke first:  
\- John, can I talk to you?  
John stared at him for a moment. He then nodded, turned off the TV and said:  
\- I am listening.  
Michael took a deep breath and started talking:  
\- You are probably confused for all the weird texts I sent you, not clearing about what I will do as a job...  
John nodded. Michael nodded too and continued:  
\- Well, I do have something in mind, but it's something I don't want to do alone. I want to do it with you. And I have doupts, cause it's not acting.  
\- What is it, then?  
John asked, feeling curiosity taking over him. Michael hesitated for a moment, but then, he locked eyes with his best friend and replied:  
\- While you were gone, I reremembered our Youtube channel. The one we made four months ago? I saw the numbers and I read the comments. I have a good feeling about this channel, John. We can work with it; for real this time. To actually do this as a job. And since we love games, we can do let's plays. Like, all these Youtubers who do it started from low. They had no experience at all, but they learned on the way and they did it. If they did it, why not us as well?

Michael stopped. John was staring at him with no expression at his face, but he was surprised at the inside. Michael WAS thinking of the same thing he was when he was gone. But unlike him, Michael wanted to actually do it as a job. Not that John didn't. He did, but he had some doupts. On the other hand, though, like Michael, he also had a good feeling about this channel.  
He cleared his throat, stared at Michael, who was waiting for an answer with agony on his face, and admitted:  
\- Believe it or not, I was thinking the same thing while I was gone. And it's not that I hate the idea, but what are going to do if it doesn't work?  
Michael shrugged and replied:  
\- Then probably go back to acting. "Burn the Script" was a hit, it wasn't hard for Evelyn to find a job! And for Amy, but as you know, she won't do acting too much. And Emily will be a famous stand-up comedian because of it! Who says we won't find a job as well?  
Michael switched position to the couch and locked his brown eyes with John's green ones. John could see passion on them; passion and optimism. He was sure his friend was ready for everything.  
\- And who says it won't work? I told you, I have a good feeling about this! And if YOU do, then there's no problem! Tell me, John Cole; do you have a good feeling about this idea?  
John lifted an eyebrow, not knowing what to say. Michael was waiting, smirking like he knew the answer. John realized there was no reason to lie. Michael knew him better than everyone; and the opposite. So, he made a faint smile and just nodded, earning a wide smile from his friend.  
\- I knew it! So... Are you in?  
Michael, asking that question, reached out his hand, waiting for an answer. John smiled, seeing his best friend waiting with confidence and smiling as well. It could actually work. If they both wanted it and were eager to do it, it would actually work. He could see Michael was determined; and so was John himself.  
Feeling more determined than ever, John shook Michael's hand and replied, earning cheering sounds from his friend:  
\- I'm in!

They had decided to do it at John's home, since he had an extra room; plus, they needed quiet, they couldn't have anyone at home to interrupt them. They had written all the equipment they would need in order to begin. John already had a computer; so things were okay for the beginning. The only thing they wouldn't buy for now was facecam: they would get it only if their first videos had enough success.  
\- And I think that's all we need for now!  
\- Mike, we forgot the most important.  
\- What?  
\- The name.  
\- Right! We need a better name; and a logo icon. Any ideas?  
\- No... But I think we should keep the "burn" thing. Like a symbol showing our previous career.  
\- That's a great idea! Bring paper and pencils, so that we can write any ideas down!  
\- Okay!  
Both men started to write down at the kitchen table any names they could think off. After minutes of writing, thinking, rejecting and deleting, Michael finally yelled:  
\- EUREKA!  
That yell almost made John lose his balance and fall. After he reclaimed balance, he leaned over Michael's paper, who was smiling with pride. He had a quick look at the deleted names, until he read the one Michael had underlined.

Psychoburners.

He read it several times, staring at Michael with the corner of his eyes, thinking of it. Then, he smiled and without saying a word, he took Michael's paper and started drawing something quick under the name. When he was done, he showed it to Michael, smiling with pride as well.  
He had drawn a psycho mask, the one which was based on "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" movie. That mask was almost surrounded with flames, like it was on fire. From a distance, it pretty much looked like a pirate flag.

\- I guess you found our channel name.  
\- I guess you found our logo icon.  
\- I guess we both found our channel identity.  
\- I guess we did.

 

July 2014, new recording studio

\- Microphones working?  
\- Check!  
\- Headphones working?  
\- Check!  
\- Recording working?  
\- Check!  
\- Does the game play?  
\- Yep! As long as it starts, we record, there is a cutscene right before the menu!  
\- Got it! So we record right before we turn on the game and talk after the cutscene is over!  
\- Exactly!  
Psychoburners sat better at their chairs. They had a quick look at the office. The computer and the whole equipment were ready for use. At the side of the office, the familiar box with the two marbles was sitting there, like wishing them luck. They smiled at it, and then at each other.

19 years ago, two young boys met at a camp. Getting themselves into a treasure hunt, they found two marbles, which became the symbol of their friendship. And these two marbles remained together, showing the strong bond of this friendship, even when it faced issues. They remained together, patiently waiting for their owners to find each other again; and be friends all over again. And now, they were together, watching their owners beginning something new; and more importantly, beginning it together. As one.

\- Johnny?  
\- Yes, Mike?  
\- Are you ready?  
\- Yes. Are you?  
\- I was born ready.  
\- ...So was I.  
\- Then start counting, I will begin the game when we start recording!  
\- Okay! Let's do this!  
\- Yeah! Let's do this together!  
\- In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Click.

 

The End?


End file.
